


bien-aimé (loved); serie amado

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: serie amado [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fanfic, M/M, Magia, Magic, Sirenas, adaptación, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, mermaid, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Una noche oscura y tempestuosa, el aspirante a hombre de negocios, Harry, es rescatado de la muerte segura por un muchacho hermoso con la cola de una sirena. Mientras que muchos hombres podrían haber descartado la experiencia mágica como una invención de su imaginación, Harry sabe la verdad de lo que sus ojos han visto. Desde el momento en que se besaron, supo que pertenecían juntos.Así comienza su obsesión. Durante los próximos diez años, el rico CEO nunca deja de buscar al chico al que llama "Bonito". ¿Lo encontrará alguna vez? Y si lo hace, ¿cómo podrán estar juntos?"Te seguiré a los confines del abismo, por lo que me perteneces, yo te pertenezco."





	1. première partie; bien-aimé (loved)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amado](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454325) by Amelita Rae. 



> Amado.  
> Primer y segundo libro de la serie Amado.  
> Escrita por Amelita Rae.  
> Traducción y corrección del libro original Por Mad Hatter.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.

**AMADO.  
** **PRIMER PARTE.**

**L** ejos en el océano, donde el agua era más azul que el cielo podría alguna vez ser y profundo, más profundo que el edificio más alto del mundo, apilados uno encima de sí mismo muchas veces, existía vida más allá de la imaginación humana, fría y cruel, pero dulce y hermosa. Peces, grandes y pequeños, de todo tipo y tamaño y color, se deslizaban en el agua cristalina, al igual que los pájaros vuelan en el cielo azul.

Y aunque había una gran belleza para ser encontrada, también había un gran peligro, porque muchos depredadores vivían en el mar. Al igual que había tigres y lobos vagando por la tierra en busca de carne para comer, había grandes tiburones crueles y hambrientas barracudas y voraces anguilas en busca de sangre. Y en este lugar de gran peligro y de gran belleza, vivía un muchacho, no un muchacho con pies o piernas, pero un muchacho igualmente.

Era un muchacho tan hermoso como cualquiera podría imaginar, su piel tan adorable y delicada como pétalos de rosa, sus ojos azules como el mar más profundo; pero, a diferencia de los muchachos que vivían en la tierra, este joven no tenía pies, y su cuerpo terminaba en cola de pez. Su cola era larga y preciosa y reluciente. Ella reflejaba la luz y brillaba con un resplandor azul, como si estuviera rodeado por el aire desde arriba, a través del cual el cielo azul brillaba, en lugar de las oscuras profundidades del mar. Cerca de la superficie, ella centelleaba como un diamante brillante, tomando el sol y reflejando todos los colores del arco iris. Era fácil de ver, incluso desde muy lejos, lo cual era la razón por la que el brillante joven no debía estar cerca de la superficie del agua.

Pero él estaba en la superficie.  _Una vez más._

Louis miró a su alrededor con aire de culpabilidad, encorvando los hombros delgados alrededor de sus orejas. El chico sabía que no debía estar allí; su abuelo le había advertido muchas, muchas veces que existían depredadores mucho más peligrosos vagabundeando la superficie del océano que incluso aquellos que vivían en sus profundidades. Las sirenas habían sufrido durante mucho tiempo de los depredadores de las profundidades y las aguas poco profundas. De hecho, había muy, muy pocos de su tipo que quedaban. Louis era muy consciente del peligro de subir a la superficie. Y, sin embargo, él simplemente no podía permanecer lejos. Él no podía.

Le encantaba la forma en que el sol caliente se sentía en su piel, la forma en que el aire olía, la brisa marina. Llegó a ver la luna y las estrellas titilando muy por encima de su cabeza, y venía a ver las puestas de sol; ese momento mágico cuando todo el cielo se veía como el oro, mientras que el violeta y el rosa coloreaban las nubes fluyendo por encima. Venía a ver a las aves, tan lejanas y libres, llamándose una a la otra en el cielo.

Había muchos lugares hermosos que Louis venía a ver, pero él era el que el joven tritón ansiaba más. Louis no se cansaba nunca de observarlo; un joven alto, con una mandíbula fuerte y grueso, oscuro cabello algo rizado que tapaba su noble frente. Se mantuvo de pie, con los brazos fuertes y hombros anchos. Era tan, tan guapo. Louis nunca llegaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver de qué color eran sus ojos, pero deseaba mirar dentro de ellos.

El hombre de pelo oscuro era diferente del resto de los hombres en los barcos. Llegaron con sus redes y sus crueles anzuelos afilados, atrapando y capturando decenas de peces, rasgando la carne de sus huesos. Eso horrorizaba a Louis, no porque él no comiera pescado, sino porque tomaban mucho más de lo que podían comer y no podía entender eso. Eso era tan codicioso y derrochador. Lo peor eran todos los animales que fueron atrapados y heridos. Louis se había atrevido muchas veces a liberar a un delfín atrapado en sus redes, pero cada vez, arriesgaba su vida al final del arpón de un pescador. Eran crueles y Louis sabía que no dudarían en capturarlo y matarlo también.

Pero este joven, él era diferente a los demás. Llegaba al mar, al parecer, sólo para estar allí, porque lo amaba, de la manera en que Louis lo hacía. Él pescaba a veces también, pero sólo tomaba unos pocos y nunca usaba redes que perjudicaban a tantos animales en el mar. Él venía en un pequeño, pero hermoso velerito. Era un barco mucho mejor que los otros que venían, con un casco de color rojo brillante, líneas largas y una sirena en la proa - hecho para la belleza y velocidad. A Louis le encantaba ver la habilidad con la que atrapaba el viento en sus velas blancas. Él casi parecía hacer su velero volar.

Louis suspiró mientras lo observaba desde la distancia, sus fuertes manos agarrando las cuerdas para llevar el barco alrededor. Louis se metió bajo el agua a medida que se acercaba, lo vio pasar por encima de la cabeza, y luego apareció de nuevo en algún momento posterior. La sonrisa en el rostro atractivo del hombre era radiante, sus ojos cerrados y el pelo marrón azotando en el viento. Si abriese los ojos, estaba seguro de que vería a Louis, pero el joven tritón simplemente no era capaz de preocuparse. Era demasiado guapo.

Sin previo aviso, esos ojos se abrieron de repente, como si el joven acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado; eran de un intenso verde, absolutamente precioso, y enfocados directamente en Louis. Sus ojos se encontraron y las largas pestañas de Louis se abrieron ampliamente. Se congeló por un momento, y volteó de nuevo bajo el agua tan rápido como pudo, su cola iridiscente centelleando bajo el sol.

Se quedó sin aliento por el susto, bombeando su cola en una zambullida hacia abajo. ¿El hombre lo había visto? Sin duda, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, podría pensar que Louis era una especie de delfín u otro pez grande, nada especial o inusual.

Louis nadaba hacia abajo, más y más profundo, y luego alzó la vista para ver con los ojos nerviosos en cómo el barco se avecinaba al lugar donde había estado. Le rodeó durante mucho tiempo...

Cada día durante una semana entera, el barco regresó a ese lugar sin falta, y luego se posaba allí, como esperando algo. ¿Esperando por él, tal vez? Louis no lo sabía. Él no fue a la superficie. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Si el hombre lo había visto, ¿tal vez él estaba tratando de atraparlo?  _¿Comerlo?_  Eso fue después de todo lo que los seres humanos hacían con los peces. Las sirenas comían pescado también, en alguna ocasión. Pero los seres humanos tomaron un montón de peces, bancos enteros de peces, no sólo uno o dos a la vez. Ellos incluso comían a los peces grandes. Peces grandes como él. Louis se mordió las uñas nervioso viendo el barco arriba. ¿Por qué seguía regresando? ¿Qué quería? Louis nadó un poco más cerca y entrecerró los ojos en la parte inferior de la barca roja.

Se estaba marchando, finalmente, pero algo parecía diferente hoy. No se movía como lo hacía normalmente, suave y rápido; en lugar de ello, el casco estaba desbocadamente sacudiéndose de lado a lado en el agua. Parecía como si el hombre no pudiera mantenerlo recto, era como si no pudiera controlarlo. El pequeño castaño se preguntó si el hombre estaba bien.

Louis subió a la superficie un largo camino en la distancia para ver qué ocurría. El agua resquemó sus bonitos ojos azules, el viento rugía en torno a él, azotando su largo cabello castaño en la cara. Sólo había estado en la superficie un par de veces cuando estaba así y no le gustaba en absoluto.

La embarcación fue lanzada hacia atrás y hacia delante en las olas violentamente, lo que atribuyó a las divertidas sacudidas de movimiento que Louis había visto bajo el agua. Las olas crecieron bajo Louis, levantándolo y haciéndolo caer de una alarmante, vertiginosa manera. Lo mismo ocurrió con el barco. El hombre se esforzaba sólo para mantenerlo en posición vertical. Las velas estaban abajo y parecía haber renunciado a tratar de dirigirlo y ahora estaba intentando capear la tormenta y mantener el barco de volcarse. Louis mantuvo un ojo vigilante en la distancia, con la esperanza de que la tormenta pasaría rápidamente; los seres humanos no podían respirar en el agua y el agua que venía desde arriba era tan densa, que le preocupaba que quizás el hombre podría ahogarse.

La tormenta fue empeorando, los fuertes vientos que sacudían el pequeño barco violentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, balanceándolo salvajemente. El mástil se inclinó ante el agua, casi pasando por debajo. Louis se quedó sin aliento y se precipitó cerca, sus pequeñas manos se levantaron hasta la boca con horror. Los musculosos brazos del hombre estaban bombeando mientras tiraba de las cuerdas y se apoyaba con fuerza hacia el otro lado. Sus dientes blancos apretados mientras halaba y se esforzaba por equilibrar el barco y mantenerlo para que no volcara. El mástil finalmente comenzó a elevarse, enderezándose en sí, y Louis comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

Las olas empujaban el navío cada vez más lejos hacia el mar, apartándolo de la tierra, pero Louis se quedó a mano. El pequeño joven tritón nadó de ida y vuelta frenéticamente mientras observaba las olas golpear sobre la cubierta, batiendo al hombre y su barco. La tormenta fue aún peor.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando una ola enorme se acercó a ellos. La ola era tres veces más alta que el barco. ¡Aquella iba a volcarlo! Louis salió fuera del agua, señalando detrás del hombre, tratando de ganar su atención y advertirle. En el momento en que vio a Louis, la mandíbula del hombre cayó de sorpresa, pero rápidamente reconoció la expresión de horror en la cara del muchacho y se volvió para ver lo que el chico estaba señalando. Trató desesperadamente de girar el barco, para hacerle frente a la ola que se aproximaba en lugar de tomarla desde el lateral, pero era demasiado tarde y el barco se estrelló encima de él. Las manos de Louis volaron a su boca con horror y se sumergió bajo las olas, buscando en la oscuridad. Había restos a la deriva por todas partes, cosas que se habían soltado de la embarcación cayendo a su alrededor.

Su corazón corría en su pecho mientras buscaba, pero finalmente vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Era el joven. Estaba luchando, atrapado, enredado en las cuerdas, con las piernas atrapadas en los aparejos del barco. Louis no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. Se lanzó a él, dudando un momento cuando los ojos del hombre se fijaron en él. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Cada uno miraba al otro con asombro.

Los ojos verdes del hombre ardían en la oscuridad, su cabello marrón a la deriva en el mar, su fuerte mandíbula jadeando abierta. Unas burbujas escaparon de sus labios y Louis sabía lo que necesitaba.

Él salvó la brecha con cuidado, vacilante, acercándose más y más hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Él tentativamente presionó sus palmas a los lados del rostro atractivo del hombre y se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra el hombre en un dulce beso.

El hombre jaló con brusquedad de él y volvió a jadear. Más aire se escapaba y Louis sabía que era malo. El hombre necesitaba ese aire.

Louis empujó sus labios contra el hombre, duro, tratando de forzar la boca abierta con la lengua. El hombre grande se rindió a él y el joven tritón selló sus bocas, forzando el aire de sus propios pulmones en el hombre. El hombre lo tomó, extrayendo profundamente hasta la última gota de aire procedente de Louis. Eso estaba bien. Louis no lo necesitaba porque podía respirar con sus pulmones o sus branquias. El muchacho se echó hacia atrás. Los labios del hombre no eran tan azul, pero sus ojos verdes parecían aturdidos. Ellos se estrecharon sobre Louis cuando el chico se movió hacia abajo por su cuerpo, en busca de las cuerdas que lo tenían atado.

El movimiento del barco, ya que rebotaba en las olas había provocado que las cuerdas se apretaran alrededor de sus extremidades. Él sabía que debía estar dañando al hombre terriblemente. Louis tiró inútilmente contra las cuerdas con sus delicadas manos. No sirvió de nada, ellas estaban demasiado apretadas. Miró al hombre, sus ojos azules muy abiertos por el terror. El aire se escapaba de los pulmones del hombre de nuevo y no había nada para tomar su lugar. ¡Él no podía respirar!

Louis sabía que tenía que conseguir más aire. Apretó la mano del hombre para hacerle saber que no lo iba a dejar antes de lanzarse hacia arriba. Su larga cola hermosa destellaba en la oscuridad ante los amplios ojos del hombre. En la superficie, Louis inhaló profundamente, tragando a través de su boca y llenando sus pulmones de aire, cauto en evitar el bote volcado ya que era violentamente sacudido por las olas. Se zambulló debajo con su largo pelo sedoso fluyendo fuera detrás de él.

El cuerpo del hombre imitaba el movimiento de la embarcación, él fue jalado de aquí para allá y Louis se aferró a él, presionando contra él, musculosos brazos gruesos se acercaron a sostener su propia esbelta cintura fuertemente a medida que presionaba sus labios juntos de nuevo. Esta vez los labios hambrientos del hombre con impaciencia se sellaron y Louis empujó el aire en sus pulmones de nuevo. Curiosos dedos trazaron los gruesos músculos del cuello y los hombros del hombre. El musculoso cuerpo del hombre era tan diferente de su propia complexión delgada.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada para dar, Louis se retiró de nuevo y comenzó a trabajar su camino hacia abajo al cuerpo del hombre otra vez. Se agarró a él cuando el gran cuerpo fue arrojado hacia atrás y adelante como un muñeco de trapo, la furia de la tormenta todavía asolaba incluso bajo el agua. Metió la mano en la pequeña bolsa que mantenía en su cintura. Él siempre estaba hallando cosas, recogiendo las cosas para llevar a casa con él. Amaba las cosas del mundo humano. Tenía un trozo afilado de vidrio verde que había recogido antes. No había sido desgastado por el mar todavía y eso podría funcionar...

Lo agarró y trató de frotar contra las cuerdas que sujetaban al hombre atrapándolo. Lentamente, los hilos empezaron a cortarse, aflojando las cuerdas poco a poco, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Louis subió a la superficie otra vez, volviendo con el preciado aire dador de vida que el otro hombre necesitaba tanto. Sus ojos se cerraban y Louis lo sacudió, agarrándolo debajo de la barbilla y presionándolos juntos. Sus ojos verdes repentinamente abiertos y extendió sus manos hacia Louis, grandes manos enredadas en el sedoso cabello castaño esta vez mientras inhalaba y Louis exhalaba. Lo hizo una y otra vez, trabajando lentamente en liberar la cuerda entre los viajes hasta que finalmente... finalmente cedieron y Louis le agarró por debajo de los brazos, impulsando a ambos a la superficie con su fuerte cola.

El humano tosió agua y se quedó sin aliento, mientras el pequeño joven tritón luchaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Él era mucho más grande que Louis, y por lo tanto muy pesado. El muchacho miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, el viento y la lluvia feroz y el escozor en sus ojos. ¿En qué camino estaba la tierra... en cuál camino? No estaba seguro, la tormenta lo había cambiado completamente de dirección.

Él agarró un pedazo de los restos flotantes y lo presionó contra el hombre, moviendo la cabeza para indicar que debía agarrarse a ella. Los ojos verdes lo miraron salvajemente y Louis apretó la áspera y callosa mano del otro hombre otra vez para indicar que estaría de vuelta, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes bajo el agua, y luego se lanzó en picada.

Louis necesitaba un punto de referencia, algo para orientarse de manera que sabría qué camino tomar. Él activó su bioluminiscencia, sus escamas y el cabello comenzaron a brillar intensamente en la oscuridad para que pudiera ver el fondo del océano por debajo de él. Reconoció la zanja por debajo de él y las grandes rocas. Él sabía qué camino tomar ahora. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la superficie, dejando que el brillante resplandor se desvaneciera. No había desaparecido por completo cuando rompió el agua otra vez.

Parecía un ángel hermoso, radiante, que emergía de las profundidades del mar negro. El ser humano se le quedó mirando, casi perdiendo su control sobre la pieza de los restos a los que se aferraba.

Louis le arrojó el extremo de un trozo de cuerda que había agarrado en su camino de vuelta. El hombre se apoderó de ella con las dos manos y observó como Louis la ató a su estrecha cintura, justo encima de donde empezaba su cola. Comenzó a nadar, su fuerte cola empujándolos a través del agua a un ritmo increíble, lejos de los restos y en favor de la seguridad de la tierra.

Era un trabajo duro; el hombre era extremadamente pesado y arrastrar la torpe forma voluminosa y el peso adicional a través del agua fue muy difícil. Tomó toda la fuerza que el muchachito tenía. Varias veces se detuvo y nadó hacia el hombre. Él se agarraba a los restos y descansaba, recostando su propia cabeza castaña hacia abajo en las tablas a las que el hombre se aferraba y jadeando por respirar, incapaz de obtener suficiente oxígeno a través de sus branquias para apoyar la actividad vigorosa.

Dedos fuertes tejiendo su camino a través de su cabello sedoso y acariciando sus sienes y mejillas en señal de agradecimiento. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron y Louis sintió una extraña sensación de calor en su barriga. Sintió una renovada fuerza que venía de regreso en su cuerpo cansado. Le llevaría a la costa. Podía hacerlo. Louis impulsivamente presionó hacia delante y besó la punta de su nariz. Se rió, le gustaba cómo los ojos verdes del hombre se abrieron por la sorpresa, y luego se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, su cola azul plateada centelleaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Fue una hora, tal vez dos, antes de llegar a la costa. El hombre estaba agotado, había pateado duro, tratando de ayudar a Louis tanto como pudo. Apenas era capaz de empujarse a sí mismo a la playa y Louis ayudaba, arrastrándolo lo mejor que podía, hasta que el hombre grande yacía de espaldas fuera del agua y Louis se tumbó sobre su vientre en la arena. Suaves olas los bañaban. Agitaban sus pechos, ya que ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aliento.

La tormenta estaba en la distancia, y Louis todavía podía oír el trueno, pero había dejado la tierra lejos detrás. La luna había salido y ellos podían verse claramente el uno al otro. Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que el otro hombre se había empujado a sí mismo en un codo y estaba mirando fijamente a la larga cola resplandeciente de Louis, la curva de su parte inferior, y donde las escamas de plata se reunían a la pálida piel cremosa de su baja espalda. El hombre se inclinó y pasó una mano grande y cálida sobre él, tocándolo suavemente, explorando la textura de su piel y las escamas brillantes. Louis se estremeció por la sensación, temblando. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta cuán sensible era su cola. La mano del hombre era tan caliente. Nunca había sentido nada tan cálido, salvo tal vez el sol.

Se inclinó sobre Louis, levantándolo suavemente por la cintura y lo colocó sobre su espalda, su cabello extendiéndose a su alrededor en la suave arena. Él se inclinó sobre Louis y el chico se dio cuenta de lo mucho más grande en realidad que era el otro hombre. Se maravilló de la amplitud de sus hombros y lo fuerte que eran sus brazos. El hombre hundió la nariz en el cuello de Louis e inhaló profundamente. Louis se preguntó qué estaba haciendo cuando de repente se echó hacia atrás, moviéndose hacia arriba. Esos ojos verdes vinieron más y más cerca y las pestañas de Louis se cerraron cuando él le dio un beso. Este beso era diferente de aquellos que Louis le había dado bajo el agua. Había desaparecido el miedo frenético, y la lengua del joven exploró su boca con una lentitud agonizante, presionando y apartándose hasta que Louis jadeaba de deseo.

Cuando él se retiró, sus ojos miraban a Louis encarnizadamente, con intensidad. Poniendo la mano sobre la curva de la mejilla de Louis, y el chico se apoyó en el calor mientras él pronunciaba una palabra que no entendía.

_"Amado"_

Louis sacudió la cabeza, confundido, él nunca había oído a los pescadores decir esa palabra. Su conocimiento de la lengua oral de los humanos era muy limitada y su comprensión de los ruidos extraños; incluso menos. Los labios del hombre se presionaron contra los suyos otra vez, esta vez fueron feroces y exigentes, su lengua acariciando en el caliente calor de las profundidades de la boca de Louis. Sus grandes manos cálidas corrieron por el pecho de Louis, jugando con sus pezones hasta que se quedó sin aliento en el placer y su espalda se arqueó. El otro hombre sonrió. Sus dientes eran blancos, su sonrisa hermosa y Louis no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

De pronto, el silencio de la noche fue traspasado por los gritos de los hombres. Podía sentir los temblores de sus pasos sobre la arena y envió un rayo de terror a través de él. Anzuelos con sangre y cadáveres fileteados se deslizaron en su mente. Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron y se arrancó a sí mismo de debajo del otro hombre, usando su larga cola para lanzarse de nuevo en la seguridad del océano.

Suspiró de alivio cuando sintió el peso familiar y la seguridad del agua cerrándose sobre su cabeza. Nadaba rápido y lejos, sólo se detuvo por un momento para salir nuevamente fuera y mirar de regreso al hombre. Estaba de pie hasta las rodillas en el agua, como si hubiera corrido tras de Louis, y estaba buscando en el agua oscura a su alrededor con sus ojos verdes. Louis levantó una delgada pálida mano diciendo adiós. Los ojos del hombre capturaron el movimiento y se trasladó más profundamente en las olas, como si tratara de venir tras Lou. Estaba diciendo algo, llamándolo, pero Louis no podía entender las palabras.

Louis desapareció en las profundidades, cuando un gran grupo de hombres con perros y linternas llegaron sobre las dunas de arena detrás de él, pero el hombre permaneció allí, con la cara vuelta hacia el mar, con los ojos en busca del chico que había desaparecido en las olas.

🥀

_Diez años más tarde._

El empresario sentado solo en un enorme escritorio de caoba en el ático en la esquina de uno de los edificios más altos en el centro de  _Shinjuku_. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, lanzando rayos de color rosa y oro a través del difuminado cielo. El  _CEO_ podía verlo a través de las enormes ventanas de vidrio de piso a techo que daban al cielo del oeste, pero él estaba ciego a la belleza delante de él.

En su lugar, Harry examinó los informes sobre su escritorio con su firma con aire de decidido desapego. Sus dedos largos y fuertes barajaban a través de pilas de papeles hasta que encontró la que buscaba. La sencilla carpeta estaba adornada con las palabras  _"Proyecto Abyss: Altamente Clasificado"._  Por último, una chispa de interés entró en sus singulares ojos verdes. Su pulgar rompió el sello y fijó la mirada con avidez en la primera página del grueso informe en sus manos. Era una actualización de exploración en aguas profundas de la corporación  _Scion._

Cuando había asumido el control de la compañía después de que su padre falleciera hace ocho años, él había resucitado una vieja división de investigación y desarrollo dedicado completamente a la exploración de los océanos del mundo.  _Proyecto Abyss_  era a la vez la pasión de Harry y su proyecto favorito. El programa perdía dinero a raudales obscenamente. Le costó millones cada año e hizo casi nada. Fue el único sector de producción sin fines de lucro de su gran corporación que permitía que exista. Todo el mundo creía que era un multimillonario excéntrico que simplemente estaba obsesionado con el mar.

La verdad era que estaba obsesionado por encontrar algo que había perdido.

Él sabía que su amor estaba ahí fuera, en algún lugar bajo las olas.

Sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

El setenta por ciento de la tierra estaba cubierta de agua. Más de la mitad de toda la vida existía bajo el océano y, sin embargo noventa y cinco por ciento de ese espacio había sido inexplorado por los hombres. Sólo una pequeña fracción de las especies marinas que existían habían sido descubiertas. La mayoría de esas especies sin descubrir, que aún vivían en las profundidades del mar, conocido como abisales, donde los hombres eran simplemente incapaces de ir.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Durante los últimos ocho años, Harry y su equipo de ingenieros habían estado desarrollando nuevas formas de explorar las profundidades. El multimillonario no había reparado en gastos. El sumergible más reciente que su equipo había diseñado era el más avanzado en el mundo. Aunque era no tripulado, permitiría registrar inmersiones a mayores profundidades aún. Anteriormente, se habían limitado a cinco mil metros, pero el nuevo permitiría inmersiones de casi quince mil metros.

Cada día, cada nuevo descubrimiento y cada nuevo avance tecnológico llevó a Harry más cerca de su meta y más cerca del día que iba a encontrar a su  _Amado_  de nuevo. Nada podría mantenerlos separados para siempre, ni siquiera las profundidades del abismo.

Estas eran las cosas que Harry sabía; sabía que el sol se ponía en el oeste, él sabía que la gravedad sostenía sus pies en el suelo, y sabía que ellos pertenecían juntos.

Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente mientras su mente se remontaba en el tiempo. Se acordó de cada parpadeante expresión que había cruzado el bello rostro del joven; el miedo, el cansancio, la alegría, la excitación. Recordó sus ojos azul aciano, sus suaves labios de pétalo y la forma en que su piel de terciopelo se había sentido bajo sus palmas. Rememoró el sabor de la sal en su lengua. Harry había atesorado su amada memoria como una preciada fotografía, cerró los ojos y la revivió una y otra vez. Aún así, cada valiosa memoria era tan nueva y fresca como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Desde ese día en adelante no había habido nadie para Harry.

Nadie más que su  _Amado_ lo haría.

El empresario hojeó el informe. Hace sólo unos meses habían tenido un gran éxito en el periodo de prueba de su nuevo sumergible. Harry había estado complacido ese día, pero no era nada en comparación con la euforia absoluta que sintió cuando volvió la segunda página y vio a sus recuerdos mirándolo desde una fotografía borrosa.

Él se sacudió hacia delante en su silla, golpeando sus rodillas contra el escritorio. Apenas sintió el dolor mientras pasaba frenéticamente a través de una serie de fotografías que habían sido designadas de  _"Indeterminada Forma de Vida."_

Al principio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía dejar de mirarlas fijamente. Las puso abajo y respiró profundamente, pero en el momento en que las puso abajo, se vió obligado a recogerlas de nuevo otra vez. Fue a través de ellas de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, saboreando cada matiz. Eran borrosas y en blanco y negro con tonos de azul verdoso, pero la pequeña forma en el fondo era fácil de distinguir. Era el cuerpo de un muchacho delgado con una larga cola plateada y amplios, ojos curiosos. Las fotografías lo mostraban cada vez más cerca y mirando con curiosidad a la cámara hasta que el flash se disparó y luego se escondió. Su larga elegante cola echó fuera de la esquina de la última foto de la serie.

El guapo multimillonario se sentó en su oficina hasta que el cielo fuera estaba oscuro, estudiando las imágenes por décima, vigésima, centésima vez. Cuando las hojeaba rápidamente, el muchacho casi parecía moverse.

Finalmente, Harry estableció las fotografías abajo con sólo el más leve temblor de su mano. Se puso de pie y vestido con su gabardina, abrió de golpe su maletín y puso cada una cuidadosamente en el interior. Su rostro era una máscara de calma mientras se abría camino para salir de la oficina y hasta la limusina esperando.

Mantuvo una fachada, sonriendo amablemente a su secretaria y al conductor, y no permitió que la máscara cayera hasta que estuvo en casa, de pie ante el acuario más grande de propiedad privada de todo Japón.

Era de cristal de suelo a techo tan alto y tan ancho como la mansión que se construyó para rodearlo. Harry se llevó las manos a la espalda y observó a los peces nadando lentamente por delante como lo había hecho cien mil veces antes. Eran hermosos peces, todos los colores del arco iris con las escalas de color carmesí y esmeralda y oro brillante. Hermosos como eran, no era para ellos que había construido el tanque. El paraíso submarino había sido construido con un solo ocupante en mente; un pequeño muchacho con una larga cola brillante que Harry había perdido hace más de una década, y  _Amado_  el mismo tiempo. Era como un castillo, aún esperando a que su príncipe llegara.

Su  _Amado_ era real. Él estaba vivo y finalmente había sido encontrado.

Todo lo que quedaba por hacer, era traerlo a casa donde pertenecía.

🥀

Louis había permanecido lejos de su hogar por días, desconfiado de la... la...  _cosa_  que había invadido su santuario interior, el naufragio en el que vivía. A Louis le gustaba su nave, no tan bien como a él le había gustado la cálida arena brillante, de las aguas poco profundas, pero estaba oscuro y silencioso y seguro dentro de los huesos metálicos de su pequeña casa bajo el agua. Lo que es más importante, él podía dormir en paz. Ninguno de los grandes depredadores que se alimentaban de la carne suave, impotente de la  _Gente Marina_  podía llegar dentro de los pequeños ojos de buey.

No había mucha  _Gente Marina_  sobrante. Ninguna de hecho, que Louis conociese, aunque estaba seguro de que más podrían estar por ahí, si pudiera encontrarlos. El océano era un lugar muy, muy grande. Después de que su abuelo había fallecido, él se había quedado solo. Había mirado por los demás, a lo largo y ancho, cruzando muchas brazas y buscando en todos los arrecifes, pero en lo que Louis podría decir,  _era el último._

Había estado solo durante un largo, largo tiempo.

Louis se había emocionado el día en que encontró los restos del naufragio. Estaba lleno de artefactos humanos interesantes. Louis estaba fascinado por el mundo de los humanos, incluso tanto como tenía miedo de él. El barco era pequeño, pero en sus paredes oscuras, podía descansar y sentirse seguro. Era solamente suyo, al menos lo había sido hasta que la  _'cosa'_ llegó. Un día llegó a casa y estaba justo... allí, comportándose como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, como si perteneciera allí. Cosa que no hizo. Louis había sido terriblemente ofendido por la invasión no deseada. Esta era su casa y eso era un intruso.

Había intentado transmitir eso a la cosa, pero ésta sólo le había parpadeado con una serie de luces brillantes, cegándolo temporalmente. Ahora el joven tritón desconfiaba de ella.

Él echó un vistazo alrededor de la esquina otra vez y frunció el ceño airadamente al extraño, brillante animal. No se había movido un poco, no desde su primer encuentro. Había estado observándolo durante horas. No parecía estar vivo y, sin embargo, cuando Louis se movía, había un solo ojo negro en el interior que se movía con él, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás mientras Louis agitaba la mano. ¿Qué era eso?

Se acercó cautelosamente y lo espantó con sus manos, tratando de asustarlo. No se movió. Ni un poco. Louis bufó furiosamente y se cruzó de brazos. Él lo golpeó con su cola, pero era muy duro y pesado y lo único que logró hacer fue magullar su pobre cola.

Por último, su curiosidad anuló su miedo y cólera. Louis se inclinó y golpeó suavemente en el lado de ésta con la mano, presionando su oreja contra ella. Sonaba graciosa y hueca por dentro. Como una concha, pero diferente. ¿Era una especie de marisco muy grande? Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, rascándose la sien con un dedo e inconscientemente curvando su cola brillante alrededor de ella así ella estaría mejor iluminada. Había cosas diminutas afiladas unidas a sus lados. Él suponía que ellas iban hacerla desagradable para los depredadores. Cómo Louis a menudo deseó haber tenido algo por el estilo. Quizás estaba muerto y se había arrastrado aquí para morir.

Pero de alguna manera Louis no lo creía. Ese pequeño ojo se mantenía en movimiento en el interior, mirándolo fijamente. No se perdía un solo movimiento que hacía. A pesar de que lo vigilaba, ésta no hacía nada más que sentarse allí. La empujó para ver si podía moverla, pero no sirvió de nada, ella era demasiado pesada para que él la transportara. Louis supuso que estaba pegado con ésta por ahora.

Después de un rato, el chico se olvidó de eso y pasó su vida como de costumbre. Eso se sentó en la esquina y no hizo nada excepto mirarlo mientras él revoloteaba dentro y fuera de la nave felizmente, ocasionalmente trayendo de vuelta pequeñas cosas que había encontrado. Eran sus tesoros; bonitas conchas y trozos de vidrio de color suavizados por el mar y todo lo relacionado con los humanos como botellas y latas y divertidas envolturas arrugadas. Louis no sabía por qué los seres humanos las echaban en el mar. A él le gustaban por sus colores y las recogía para que los otros animales no se las coman accidentalmente y se enfermen.

Aparte de sus tesoros, Louis también acumulaba alimentos. La comida era preciosa aquí abajo, en las profundidades. No había muchos peces, lo cual era bueno porque no había muchos depredadores tampoco. Por lo tanto, Louis tuvo que ir a la superficie de vez en cuando para cazar. Él capturaría peces, preferiblemente con vida, en las redes y los traería de vuelta al barco para comer a su gusto. También reunía grandes manojos de algas que haría durar justo tanto como pudiera. No le gustaba ir a la superficie. Tenía miedo de eso ahora, debido a la gente. Su abuelo había estado en lo cierto acerca de ellos, todo el tiempo.

Un día, Louis había salido a la superficie y se encontró atrapado en una red de pesca al igual que su abuelo siempre había predicho. Su abuelo le había salvado, lo cortó libre justo a tiempo, pero no antes de tomar una de sus lanzas en su costado. Él murió. Y todo había sido culpa de Louis.

La bonita cola de Louis todavía tenía algunas tenues cicatrices desde donde las líneas afiladas habían arrancado su delicada carne. Él sabía que se las merecía, pero no le gustaba mirarlas porque le recordaban a aquel terrible día.

Era tan frío aquí y muy solitario.

Pensó en el hombre de ojos verdes más de lo que quería admitir. Anhelaba desesperadamente sentir la calidez de su tacto en la piel, sólo una vez más. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, el hombre de ojos verdes probablemente se había olvidado por completo de él por ahora. Una pequeña lágrima cayó de su ojo y cayó a través del agua mientras se convertía en una perla. Otras se unieron a ella hasta que Louis se metió de lleno en su escondrijo bajo un viejo escritorio empujado contra la pared y se quedó dormido bajo la vigilante mirada de su extraño metálico compañero de piso.

No tenía manera de saber acerca de la pequeña cámara rastreando todos sus movimientos o los ojos dorados que lo observaban desde muy, muy lejos.

🥀

Hoy era el día para ir en busca de comida. Louis sólo había capturado su primer pescado cuando atrajo la atención de un muy grande, muy hambriento  _tiburón duende(1)_. Los tiburones duende no eran conocidos por ser muy rápidos, o enérgicos, pero al parecer habían encontrado que la suave carne del pequeño joven tritón era demasiado tentadora para resistir y le dio caza con sorprendente vigor.

 _(1. **Tiburón Duende** : es una especie de  **elasmobranquio lamniforme**  de la familia  **Mitsukurinidae**. Mide entre 2 y 3 metros, con un máximo de 6 metros, pueden pesar hasta 700 kg.)_  

Louis se deslizó a través del ojo de buey de su nave justo a tiempo para escapar de los dientes afilados, ya que se cerraron detrás de él. Esas monstruosas mandíbulas se cerraron a pocos centímetros de su delicada aleta caudal. Se arrojó dentro, nadando tan rápido como pudo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde se hizo una bola pequeña, su pecho agitado por el terror. El tiburón duende era grande; realmente grande y desagradable y hambriento. Había esperado que le podría dejar solo una vez que desapareciera de la vista, pero su fuga sólo pareció hacerlo enojar más.

La gigante bestia chocó contra la pequeña nave una y otra vez en frustración. Era gigantesco y fuerte y salvaje. Louis temblaba de miedo. Él se acobardó indefenso en la esquina mientras el tiburón intentaba romper a través, lanzando su enorme cuerpo contra el barco una y otra vez. Louis se agarró de la pared al sentir que toda la punta del casco se estremecía por la fuerza de los ataques. Él comenzó a rodar y la habitación se volvió al revés a su alrededor mientras Louis esquivaba los residuos sueltos.

Oyó un crujido como un rayo cuando el casco de la nave empezó a resquebrajarse. Si el tiburón gigante se abriera paso, el pequeño joven tritón no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Sus grandes ojos miraron a su alrededor para escapar, sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada. ¿Dónde podría ir, dónde se podría ocultar? Él estaba atrapado.

El joven castaño tiró sus hombros arriba, tensos en el miedo, encogiéndose con cada golpe que la nave tomaba. Crujía y se agrietaba en torno a él. Se preguntó en el terror cuánto tiempo más aguantarían los viejos huesos. Louis se preguntó si debería huir, tratando de escapar por uno de los otros ojos de buey, pero sabía que nunca lo haría. Incluso los estúpidos tiburones duende eran mucho, mucho más rápidos que la gente marina, y mucho más fuertes.

Era una vieja historia, tan antigua como el tiempo y Louis sabía que su especie no sería la primera o la última, en desaparecer de la existencia.

Había una buena razón por la que Louis era el último de su especie. Los seres marinos eran inteligentes, pero gentiles e indefensas criaturas. Ellos simplemente no eran adecuados para sobrevivir en el frío océano cruel y no había lugar para ellos en el frío mundo cruel por encima de las olas tampoco. Louis restregó sus ojos mientras sus tristes lágrimas lentamente se transformaron en perlas y se desviaron hacia el suelo arenoso. Él decidió no huir. Prefería ser comido en un solo golpe que tener su hermosa cola desgarrada lentamente en una carrera que estaba seguro de que iba a perder. Se quedaría donde estaba y dejaría que su muerte venga a él. Se abrazó a sí mismo estrechamente y cerró los ojos mientras el barco temblaba a su alrededor.

Todo habría terminado pronto.

De repente, a través del cuarto de él, la pequeña cosa brillante vino a la vida. Se iluminó con puntos en todo el cuerpo metálico y se levantó en el agua con un clic y un sonido de zumbido. Louis saltó de su piel y se apartó de él, apretándose aún más en la esquina. Se levantó lentamente, moviéndose de forma extraña. Había algo girando debajo de ella y en su parte posterior. Nunca había visto nada con aletas que se movían de esa forma.

La extraña criatura no parecía estar interesado en él en absoluto. Se trasladó a la portilla, destellando un rayo de luz brillante fuera en el tiburón duende, que pareció vacilar en su ataque sobre el naufragio por un momento. Estaba confundido por la luz brillante, pero la paz no duró mucho tiempo, porque los tiburones duende eran nada si no persistentes. Ellos estaban en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria, de modo que el miedo no tenía ningún significado sustantivo para ellos. El tiburón duende no estaba en absoluto asustado de la cosa brillante y la ignoró completamente mientras continuaba su asalto a la casa de Louis.

El pequeño animal estridente se instaló en una posición justo en el interior del ojo de buey y parecía estar alineándose a sí mismo, a la espera de algo. Louis observó con esperanzados, ojos maravillados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. De repente, una de las cosas giratorias afiladas en su costado desapareció, disparada hacia adelante por la portilla y en el océano abierto más allá. Louis contuvo el aliento. Momentos después, hubo un enorme ruido del exterior, y el agua vibraba con el sonido. Louis agarró sus orejas por el dolor cuando el barco entero se estremeció de la fuerza explosiva. Sintió un calor maravilloso por una fracción de segundo y luego desapareció. Louis miró boquiabierto a la pequeña cosa. ¿Qué había acabado de suceder?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando. Sus oídos todavía estaban zumbando extrañamente por el sonido fuerte, pero el tiburón estaba en silencio. Había dejado de atacar. ¿Se había ido?

La cosa siguió permaneciendo en el ojo de buey viendo algo. Momentos más tarde, pareció satisfecho y se retiró de su posición. El pequeño animal extraño zumbó de nuevo a donde había estado sentado antes, se dejó caer, y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Todas las luces se apagaron. Si Louis no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, no hubiese creído jamás que había hecho nada en absoluto, excepto que no era más que una cosita afilada en un lado ahora.

Tardó un poco para recoger su valor y dejar de temblar, pero después de unos momentos, Louis nadó cerca y se asomó por la portilla. El tiburón se había ido. Todo lo que quedaba eran pedazos del mismo, un montón de pedazos, repartidos por todo el fondo del océano. Sus grandes ojos azules atónitos volaron de regreso a la pequeña cosa establecida tan quieta y en silencio y calma, como si no acabara de volar a un gigante tiburón duende en trocitos.

El olor de la sangre del tiburón era pesado en el agua y Louis sabía que atraería más depredadores y después de eso, a los carroñeros. El joven tritón se lanzó desde el barco y cogió un par de tajadas gruesas de carne que estaban a la deriva en el agua antes de regresar a su escondrijo. ¡Sonrió porque nunca habría pensado que iba a ser el que coma el tiburón! Louis ahora tenía al menos la carne suficiente para durar unos pocos días más antes de hacer otro viaje a las aguas poco profundas.

En los próximos días, Louis trató de averiguar qué hacer con el animal brillante en forma de caja que le había salvado la vida. Él había querido agradecerle de alguna manera, pero no podía comunicarse con ella. Él la había presionado con sus manos y trató de enviar sus pensamientos a la manera que la gente marina hablaba entre sí, pero no consiguió nada. También trató con la cantidad limitada de sonidos que podía hacer, chillando y haciendo clic en él. No hubo respuesta. Él trató de darle algo de carne de tiburón, y luego algunas algas, pero no pareció interesado y francamente Louis no pudo averiguar dónde ponerlas de todos modos. Él metió algunas en cada agujero que pudo encontrar, pero no pasó nada. Simplemente se sentó allí, mirando en silencio en él con un pequeño ojo negro.

Se rascó la cabeza en frustración y decidió decorarlo con las conchas de mar más bonitas de su colección. Todas ellas las colocó sobre la fea cabeza plana del animal y las aletas circulares y pensándolo bien, al menos, la extraña fea criatura lucía más bonita ahora.

Louis se sentó al lado de ella, ya que era su único amigo. Se acurrucó con la espalda apoyada en su superficie lisa y masticó lentamente mientras comía lo último de la carne de tiburón y algas. Iba a tener que salir pronto, a conseguir más comida. Miró con temor del ojo de buey en el océano oscuro más allá. ¿Qué pasa si se topaba con otro tiburón? Siempre habría más depredadores, incluso en las profundidades. Louis se cubrió la cara con las manos en desesperación y luchó por no llorar de nuevo.

Estaba tan cansado de tener miedo y estaba muy, muy cansado de estar solo.

🥀

Harry lo observó con preocupación a través de la lente de la cámara del sumergible. Durante las últimas semanas, se había convertido en experto en la lectura del lenguaje corporal de su  _Amado_ , y la forma en que se mantenía acurrucado con la cabeza entre las manos, él parecía estar tratando de no llorar.

El hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver su rostro. Diez millones y medio de dólares y la lente de la maldita cámara todavía difícilmente podría enfocarse en las profundidades submarinas. No podía ver la cara del joven tritón a menos que estuviera muy cerca de la cámara. Harry estaba cansado de mirarlo a través de una cámara. Estaba dispuesto a verlo con sus propios ojos. Todo su ser ardía con urgente necesidad.

El incidente con el tiburón lo había alcanzado a casa; su  _Amado_ no pertenecía ahí abajo, en el abismo oscuro, desamparado y solo. Mientras que él estaba físicamente ileso, el incidente con el tiburón había estado demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Si Harry no hubiera equipado con torpedos el submarino en un capricho, su precioso amor seguramente habría sido asesinado. Era un milagro que aún estuviera vivo.

Pero él estaba casi atrapado en ese oscuro naufragio, sin poder salir por miedo a los depredadores. Estaba solo e indefenso. Su  _Amado_ era un prisionero en una jaula. Cada día que pasaba era una amenaza para su propia supervivencia. Era el momento de traerlo hacia la luz, donde Harry podía mantenerlo a salvo. Podía hacerlo feliz con el tiempo.

Quizás al principio, el muchacho se asustaría del acuario. Tal vez en un principio tendría miedo de Harry. Todos estos años había evitado a los seres humanos, y Harry sabía que no sería una transición sin problemas. Sería traumática para él por ser arrancado desde el mar y colocado dentro de las cuatro paredes de cristal, pero con el tiempo llegaría a ver que él estaba mejor.

Harry bien recordaba la inteligencia brillante en esos hermosos ojos. Su  _Amado_ no era una tonta criatura. Podía razonar con él. Y quizás, quizás el muchacho lo recordaba también, tal vez... Harry empujó esas esperanzas a un lado. Hacía tanto tiempo, era demasiado esperar por ello. Esto era suficiente para llevarlo a casa y luego Harry le ayudaría a entender que él no era un carcelero. Él sería su hermano, su padre, su amigo, su amante; lo que quisiera. Lo que necesitara, sería Harry. Él haría que el chico comprenda, con el tiempo.

Pasó revista a los planes de extracción de nuevo. Eran meticulosos. Harry había recibido muchos retos insuperables, desde la perforación a través del núcleo de la Tierra, poniendo a los hombres en el espacio, y él había tenido éxito en todos los esfuerzos. Quizás estratégicamente, este no era el más difícil, pero era, con mucho, la misión más importante a la que se había enfrentado nunca.

El fracaso simplemente no era una opción.

El muchacho estaba casi sin alimentos. Él se retiraría de la seguridad de su naufragio pronto, obligado a enfrentarse al océano cruel de nuevo. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que la dieta principal del joven tritón constaba de algas frescas, Harry colocó varios millones de dólares en equipos de vigilancia debajo de cada cama de algas dentro de diez kilómetros. Cerca de cincuenta  _Navy Seals_  esperaban con pistolas tranquilizantes en alerta máxima.

Pronto, muy pronto, él se llevaría a su querido por su propia cuenta. Harry sabía que el chico haría su movimiento pronto, pero él apenas esperó el amanecer para comenzar su viaje a la superficie. Harry no sabía cómo Louis sabía que era el amanecer, estaba tan abajo que la única luz que había provenía de su propio pelo y escamas. Parecía que sería casi imposible llevar la cuenta de los días, pero tal vez el pequeño joven tritón tenía una manera.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y deslizó el viejo cuchillo oxidado en la bolsa que tenía a su lado. Harry sonrió cuando el muchacho palmeó el sumergible en su cabeza antes de irse, como si fuera una mascota. Era absolutamente adorable.

Harry giró la cámara para verlo marcharse. Contuvo la respiración cuando Louis sacó la cabeza, mirando con cautela de un lado a otro por cualquier cosa que pudiera estar acechándolo, y luego revoloteó fuera y hacia arriba a la superficie.

El corazón de Harry corrió en su pecho mientras la larga cola plateada del chico se deslizó fuera de la vista. La próxima vez que lo viera, sería con sus propios ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Dio la orden a sus hombres y  _los Seals_  tomaron posiciones dentro de cada banco de algas en las que Louis podría dirigirse. Los barcos descendieron y se movieron rápidamente para anclar a varios kilómetros de distancia. Había un canal de navegación cerca, por lo que Harry sabía que el chico no pensaría mucho de los barcos que se establecían a distancia. Los trajes de neopreno oscuros de los soldados estaban cubiertos densamente de algas frescas y se fundían a la perfección en los grandes lechos de algas marinas. Incluso su olor estaba disfrazado. Ellos eran imposibles de ver, incluso cuando estaba justo al lado de ellos. Él no quería espantar al niño o asustarlo innecesariamente. Lo ideal sería que él se acercara, estando tan distraído cosechando las algas que no se diese cuenta que él tenía compañía hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Sus armas fueron cargadas únicamente con tranquilizantes ligeros y paralizantes. A los soldados se les dio órdenes estrictas en cuanto a cómo llevarlo. El daño corporal debía evitarse a toda costa. Si la elección le estaba haciendo daño por capturarlo, Harry les había dicho que lo dejaran ir.

Había visto las miradas en sus ojos cuando explicó la anatomía de su objetivo, pero no importaba si le creían o no. Los soldados iban a ver la verdad muy pronto. Ellos no recordarían, sin embargo, no después de que el trabajo ya estuviese hecho. La compañía de Harry mantuvo la patente del medicamento secreto de lavado de cerebro utilizada por el gobierno. Dependiendo de la dosis, ella podría borrar hasta una semana de recuerdos recién formados. Ellos harían su trabajo y serían liberados con gordos cheques de pago, sin sospechar nada.

El helicóptero que transportaba al  _CEO_ se elevó de la azotea, para volar hacia el mar. El corazón de Harry le dolía en el pecho al pensar en el terror absoluto que su  _Amado_ estaba a punto de experimentar. Sólo esperaba que el chico pudiera perdonarlo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En ese mismo momento, Louis estaba nadando rápidamente a través del claro océano azul, disfrutando del calor del sol en su piel. Desde arriba, se veía como un sendero de luz del sol a través de las olas. Siempre pasaba por alto los dos primeros lechos de algas marinas. Casi se había encontrado con los recolectores de algas allí antes y no quería correr ningún riesgo. La tercera cama era su lugar. Estaba muy lejos de donde pasaban los barcos y él nunca se había encontrado con nadie ni a nada en cualquier lugar cerca de él. Él vino desde abajo, entre los tallos gruesos y apareció en el medio de la cama. Comenzó feliz cortando trozos pequeños de algas, los pedazos más tiernos, y envolviéndolos en su red para llevar a casa.

El joven tritón estaba completamente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo, pero por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver que algo se movía. Miró hacia arriba con cautela, escaneando de lado a lado. No vio nada, excepto algas y el agua y los pájaros flotando por encima. Louis olfateó el aire y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión. Fue mucho más difícil oler cosas en el aire que en el agua de modo que no podía estar seguro, pero algo olía raro. Algo era diferente. No fue capaz de ver qué era lo que olía, pero sabía con certeza que algo más estaba aquí también. Algo se ocultaba en las algas a su alrededor.

Louis se congeló por el miedo y luego retrocedió lentamente con sus manos, preparándose para zambullirse, echando un vistazo sobre sí violentamente. Varias piezas de las algas se movían... desplazándose...  _¿qué?_  Seres humanos estaban allí, humanos, ¡ocultos en las algas! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué se escondían en las algas?! ¿Qué es lo que querían?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello antes de que se movieran de nuevo. Al instante se volteó de cabeza sobre la aleta y se sumergió profundo, empujando con todo lo que tenía en picada hacia abajo derecho. Su único pensamiento era llegar lo más profundo posible, lo más rápido posible, para descender al abismo, donde los humanos no podían seguirlo.

Algo le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cadera y en la cola al mismo tiempo. Un momento después, algo golpeó su hombro. El dolor floreció, pero entonces su cola quedó completamente entumecida. No... podía... moverla. ¡No podía nadar! Dejó caer el cuchillo y la red cuando se volvió a explorar el metal afilado que ahora estaba incrustado en sus escamas. Se quedó sin aliento y fatigándose cuando el resto de su cuerpo empezó a ceder al entumecimiento y su visión se manchó de oscuridad. No podía hacer nada, salvo ir a la deriva sin poder hacer nada mientras observaba a los hombres que se acercaban más. Intentó nadar con sus brazos, pero pronto le fallaron también. Estaba paralizado. No había nada que pudiera hacer sino ver cómo más y más ellos se acercaban, rodeando su cuerpo indefenso como tiburones.

Parecían enormes para el pequeño muchacho, vestidos todos de negro. Las hebras de algas colgaban de sus cuerpos como tentáculos que lo alcanzaban. Sus caras estaban cubiertas con máscaras y mangueras ya que resplandecían luces brillantes desde todas las direcciones en Louis. A sus ojos aterrorizados, se veían como monstruos. Ellos lo rodearon, portando armas y cuerdas. Gritó en voz alta, las burbujas fluyendo de su boca cuando uno lo alcanzó, y luego gracias a Dios, él perdió el conocimiento, a la deriva lentamente en las profundidades.

🥀

El helipuerto estaba en la popa del enorme yate. Harry se balanceó con una mano y saltó del helicóptero casi antes de que aterrizara. Apenas pensó en su propia seguridad, moviéndose como un hombre poseído. Lo había visto a él; el cabello castaño dorado, las escamas iridiscentes que brillaban en la luz cuando él fue alzado fuera del agua y llevado sobre la cubierta. Él lo había visto, finalmente, con sus propios ojos y nada más importaba.

El hombre de pelo rizado se dirigió resueltamente hacia la proa, excluyendo la chaqueta de su traje y corbata mientras empezó a correr hacia adelante y entregarlas a su asistente, que siguió de cerca a su lado. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y de repente, después de todos esos años agotadores de anhelo y búsqueda, allí estaba él.

No había manera de describir cómo Harry se sentía en ese momento.

El joven tritón yacía inmóvil sobre su espalda, su pequeño cuerpo atado a una tabla espinal que los hombres estaban colocando cuidadosamente en una camilla con ruedas. Se preparaban para transportarlo al laboratorio. La cola del muchacho era demasiado larga para la camilla y tomó otro hombre para sujetarla con el fin de mantener las delicadas aletas de arrastrarse en la cubierta. Los hombres estaban todos en silencio. El ambiente era tan sombrío y respetuoso como un funeral. Cada soldado manejaba el cuerpo como si fuera de cristal. Un sentido de la maravilla y asombro se cernía sobre todos y cada rostro.

Se congelaron en su lugar cuando Harry se acercó. Pocos habían visto al esquivo  _CEO_ de  _Scion_ _,_ la corporación más grande en el mundo. De él se decía que era un excéntrico, brillante y despiadado. Los hombres se movieron hacia atrás, dejando caer sus manos lejos del muchacho cuando su asistente lo indicó con urgencia.

Harry era sordo y ciego a la gran cantidad de ellos. Él sólo tenía ojos para su  _Amado._

Paralizado, pasó a situarse sobre el dormido chico, ahuecando su rostro exquisito en sus propias manos grandes. Sus ojos verdes devoraron todos los detalles. Él memorizó cada curva y depresión de la cara y el cuerpo y todos los cambios que los años habían forjado. No había muchos. Era casi exactamente como lo recordaba Harry. Su pelo era más corto de lo que Harry había recordado. Cuando se conocieron, éste había sido un poco más allá de su nuca. Ahora apenas rozaba la nuca de su cuello. Parecía mucho más delicado, y más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Pero entonces, Harry había sido menor en aquel entonces. Sólo había tenido veintiuno cuando esta elusiva criatura había salvado su vida. Ahora era su momento de devolver el favor.

Harry acarició pálida, húmeda frente del chico y dio un beso en la mejilla húmeda. Él le susurró al oído:

—Lo siento querido, lamento asustarte. Lo siento mucho. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Voy a cuidar de ti ahora.

Entonces permitió a los hombres transportarlo, pero se quedó a la cabeza de la camilla todo el camino hasta el laboratorio. El hombre poderoso permitió a sólo aquellos absolutamente necesarios tocar el pequeño cuerpo. Fue el propio Harry quien aplicó agua con una esponja sobre sus aletas para mantenerlas hidratadas mientras el veterinario retiraba cuidadosamente los dardos de su hombro, la espalda y la cola, y tratando las heridas por punción con un antiséptico.

Rápidamente, y mientras que el joven tritón todavía estaba inconsciente e inmovilizado, se tomaron tomografías computarizadas y estudios de imagen. Harry había estado preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Si algo había sucedido, si lo impensable hubiera ocurrido y su  _Amado_ hubiese sido herido; Harry había querido estar listo. No había escatimado en gastos. Las máquinas estaban en la parte superior de la línea. Tenía varios de los principales cirujanos, tanto humanos como acuáticos, a la espera. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las precauciones que había tomado, no se habían requerido. Los tranquilizantes y paralizantes habían hecho su trabajo por aturdirlo e inmovilizarlo hasta que los  _Navy_ _Seals_  podían extraerlo de forma segura, sin hacerle daño permanente de ninguna manera. Los dardos sólo habían causado pequeños cortes que se curarían sin cicatrices.

Harry estudió la larga cola azul plateado que había aparecido en sus sueños cada noche durante los últimos diez años. La mesa de operaciones no era suficientemente larga y se extendía en el suelo. Era del mismo azul aguamarina del mar verdoso en los trópicos y ella brillaba con el arco iris iridiscente del petróleo derramado en el agua. Su aleta de la cola era la más grande, ésta parecía ser de al menos un metro de ancho, y había una aleta dorsal de aspecto extremadamente delicado corriendo por la mitad del camino hasta la parte de atrás, casi translúcida en la luz. También tenía aletas caudales y pélvicas que brillaban y parecían infinitamente frágiles. La cola del muchacho era hermosa, deslumbrantemente hermosa. Él frunció el ceño ferozmente cuando notó varias cicatrices pálidas.

Parecía que se entrecruzaban y las trazó suavemente con sus dedos. El patrón se parecía al de las redes filosas de los pescadores utilizadas para atrapar peces. ¿Había sido su  _Amado_ capturado en una? Los ojos verdes de Harry se estrecharon en ira. Nunca más. Nunca más volvería esta preciosa criatura a sufrir daño.  _Nunca más._

Unos pocos científicos estaban permitidos dentro, algunos de los mejores del departamento de investigación de alto secreto de Harry en el  _Scion_ _._  Todos ellos estaban obligados a guardar secreto. Estos hombres conservarían sus recuerdos durante el tiempo que fuesen útiles. Se enfrentaban a nefastas consecuencias en caso de que violaran sus contratos; no serían simplemente ellos los que padecieran, sino toda su familia también.

Había un médico, quien después de quedar pasmado por un momento, inmediatamente comenzó a colocar los cables en el delgado, pálido pecho cuando Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Él quería un completo diagnóstico diferencial hecho; se tomaron numerosos viales de sangre para comenzar la ejecución de diagnósticos. No sabían nada de esta criatura, que hasta hoy había existido sólo en mitos y la propia memoria de Harry. Harry necesitaba saber todo sobre él con el fin de mantenerlo sano y vivo. Ya sabía que comía algas frescas y pescado, pero, ¿había allí otras cosas que necesitaba? Si era así, ellos necesitaban saberlo. Todas sus necesidades debían ser atendidas. Nada podía dejarse al azar.  _Nada._

Después de que los científicos terminaran con la necesaria recopilación de datos, la camilla tabla espinal y su pasajero fueron cuidadosamente levantados y bajados en un estanque largo y delgado. El gran estanque había sido utilizado anteriormente para etiquetar tiburones y otros grandes animales marinos, pero que había sido modificado para este fin. Almohadillas de vinilo fueron colocadas en la parte inferior y lateral para proteger la delicada piel del muchacho del duro y frío cristal inferior. Harry rápidamente se quitó los zapatos para poder deslizarse dentro del estanque con él. De pie sobre él y se extendió a ambos lados de su cintura delgada, Harry se arrodilló y liberó las correas que sujetaban la cabeza, las muñecas, el torso y la cola de la tabla espinal. El hombre fuerte apoyó cuidadosamente el cuerpo delgado mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le daba la vuelta a su lado en el estanque. Los hombres por encima de él lo ayudaron a quitar la tabla espinal, una vez que fue liberado.

Harry lo colocó con cuidado, con el acolchado extra debajo de su cuello que soportaba la cabeza como estaba previsto. La piel del joven tritón era fría y húmeda y Harry no quería dejarlo ir, pero él no sabía lo que la exposición prolongada al aire podría hacer con él. Era una criatura del mar, después de todo. El hombre mayor renunció lentamente a su control sobre el muchacho hermoso y dio un paso libre del estanque. Comenzó a girar la manivela de la parte superior cerrada.

Era un cilindro largo, que se asemejaba a una cámara hiperbárica, pero con ventanas de vidrio a lo largo de la longitud de ambos de los lados y la parte superior. Una vez que fue sellada, Harry dio un paso atrás y observó como el agua empezó a llenar el estanque. El agua había sido cuidadosamente equilibrada para replicar perfectamente el agua del océano en la que el joven tritón había sido encontrado; oxigenada, salinizada, y calentada a unos perfectos 22 centígrados. Sin embargo, Harry fue incapaz de reprimir la ansiedad irracional que sentía, ya que poco a poco cubrió en primer lugar los labios de color rosa y luego la exquisita nariz respingona del chico.

Él contuvo su propia respiración involuntariamente mientras el agua cubría la cara de su  _Amado_.

El niño respiraba cuando estaba fuera del agua; su delgado pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Pero tan pronto como él se sumergió, el movimiento se detuvo por completo y las delicadas branquias se abrieron, corriendo en tres ranuras detrás de las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas que se extendían hasta la mitad de su cuello delgado. Entonces, comenzaron a moverse ligeramente, imitando la respiración, abriendo y cerrándose suavemente, empujando más allá del agua. Harry suspiró de alivio. El muchacho parecía respirar bien por su cuenta. Harry ya sabía que él no era como un tiburón, teniendo que permanecer en constante movimiento para forzar el agua a través de sus branquias. Lo había visto permanecer inmóvil durante largos períodos de tiempo cuando dormía. Pero si él se viera obligado a retroceder en el agua mientras estaban abiertas, podría ahogarse, como la mayoría de los peces. Harry había pasado su vida estudiando a las criaturas del mar, en preparación para este mismo momento. Él no había dejado nada al azar. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Los mechones castaños oscilaban en el agua, cayendo lentamente como un velo alrededor de la cara de la hermosa criatura que yacía boca abajo en el fondo del tanque. Sus brazos y pecho eran delicados, delgados y pálidos, con los músculos ágiles. Su parte superior del cuerpo era pequeña, proporcional a la de un joven adolescente, de uno alrededor de 1,55 m de altura. Sin embargo, su cola estaba densamente musculada, piernas humanas casi el doble de la longitud serían, haciéndolo así de más de 2,00 m de largo, desde la cabeza hasta la aleta. Las mediciones más precisas se habían tomado y registrado por los científicos y las máquinas de escaneo. Se estudiarían más adelante, cuando se compilara el informe completo sobre su anatomía única.

Pero no ahora. Por ahora, él estaba contento de estar al lado del estanque y velar por el muchacho dormido.

Máquinas parpadeaban en el fondo. Había un pitido electrónico constante. Los científicos eran un movimiento borroso detrás de él. En medio de la conmoción, Harry se detuvo, la mirada fija en la visión que tenía delante.

De vez en cuando se movería, rodeando el estanque lentamente como un tiburón con el fin de estudiar al muchacho desde todos los ángulos. Harry devoraba cada pulgada de él con sus ojos.

La mirada en su rostro era la de un hambriento hombre al que le daban sustento, o un ciego que abría los ojos al amanecer. Toda su vida la había gastado esforzándose, empujando a la empresa a nuevas alturas, trabajando en este sentido. Esto era por lo que todo había sido. Todos esos años en que no había pensado en otra cosa, más que en su amor perdido, su obsesión, su obstinada pasión.

Y ahora estaba allí, trasladado a la luz, sus pieles separadas sólo por unos pocos centímetros de vidrio.

_Su Amado._

🥀

Louis yacía de lado con la cola enroscada hacia arriba de manera protectora alrededor de su cuerpo. Bostezó y se retorció medio dormido, anidando en la superficie blanda en la que estaba recostado. Era blando, pero no mojado. En lo que él estaba tumbado era suave, como la arena, pero no. Él no recordaba haber sentido algo así antes. Acunaba su dolorido, cansado cuerpo y no era ciertamente nada como los tablones de madera dura de los paneles en los que dormía en casa.

Su cabeza se sentía confusa y sus párpados se sentían pesados. Parecía demasiado esfuerzo el abrirlos por lo que los mantuvo cerrados. Él volvió a bostezar, y movió su nariz, con ganas de volver a dormir. Él estaba deliciosamente cálido por una vez. El calor lo estaba empapando hasta sus huesos y se sentía absolutamente encantador. Le recordaba cuando era más joven y vivía en las aguas poco profundas. En las aguas poco profundas, el calor del sol pasaba a través del agua, incluso en la arena por debajo del agua, y el joven Louis se enterraría en la arena suave y cálida para poder sentir ese calor a su alrededor. Había disfrutado de cómo se sentía, pero por supuesto que nunca se durmió, habría sido demasiado peligroso.

El vago recuerdo de algún peligro inminente, desconocido fue lo que le llevó finalmente a pasar de su pequeña cómoda bola de extremidades y cola. Se sentía como si hubiera estado tumbado allí durante mucho tiempo, acurrucado con su cola doblada hacia atrás sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de desconocidos achaques y dolores. Su cola se sentía especialmente un poco rígida y lentamente se desplegó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para trabajar las torceduras. Sus manos golpearon algo, chocando contra ella, al igual que lo hizo su cola. Era duro y frío. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Louis se incorporó entonces a echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación rodeado por _seres humanos._

Su mente ni siquiera sabía cómo procesar un horror tan catastrófico.

La boca de Louis se abrió en un chillado grito y se echó hacia atrás, su poderosa cola impulsándolo directamente en la pared detrás de él. Su cabeza golpeó contra ella con un fuerte chasquido y se agarró la parte posterior de ella, encogiéndose de dolor.

La habitación giró a su alrededor mientras las chispas volaban delante de sus ojos. Su visión borrosa por un momento antes de que él se volviera y apretara las manos contra el objeto que había golpeado. Era claro como el agua, pero duro como una roca y suave como una concha marina. No entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera ver a través de ella, pero no moverse a través de la misma?

Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos por el miedo, viendo, pero no entendiendo mientras sus manos sentían por una abertura. Parecía estar a su alrededor. ¡Él quería salir! ¡Él quería salir ahora!

Louis se apresuró a encontrar un camino alrededor de ella, empujando contra el vidrio; los lados, la parte superior y la parte inferior. Nadaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro, entonces decidió tratar de romper su salida. Presionó con el hombro en la parte superior, potenciando su cola tan duro como pudo para forzar su camino a través, pero eso no funcionaba, así que golpeó su cuerpo contra ella una y otra vez, pero lo único que logró hacer fue dañar su hombro.

Estaba desesperado. Louis retrocedió mientras la realidad de su situación lo hundió en la desesperación. Estaba atrapado. Completa y totalmente atrapado, al igual que en ese día en las redes de los pescadores, excepto que esta era mil veces peor porque no podía ver el mar.

Los humanos estaban observándolo. Mirando fijamente. Él sentía como si un centenar de ojos estuvieran sobre él.

Su terror lo abrumó. Él ocultó su cara entre las manos por un momento, sacando su cola hacia arriba alrededor de su cuerpo de manera protectora. Podía sentirse a sí mismo terriblemente sacudido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, registró un movimiento cerca de él. Se asomó de entre sus dedos cuando un hombre vestido de blanco empujó algo afilado en una botella y extrajo el fluido. La punta era larga y afilada y de metal, brillando como los anzuelos con los que Louis estaba tan familiarizado, pero éste era recto. Atado a un poste y los ojos azules aterrorizados de Louis lo reconocieron por lo que era.

Un arpón.

Así fue como los seres humanos habían matado a su abuelo. El hombre que sostenía el arpón empezó a acercarse a él y la lucha de Louis se renovó. Se retorció violentamente en sus esfuerzos para liberarse de la pequeña prisión, clara. Esta vez, trató de impulsarse de un lado a otro. Presionó con sus brazos y cola contra los lados de la roca transparente. Pensó que, tal vez si él simplemente empujaba lo suficiente, las paredes cederían. Louis apretó los dientes y presionó más fuerte, sus brazos temblaban y azotó en frustración, batiendo su cola contra el cristal. Estaba bateando con suficiente fuerza para hacer daño, sobre todo a sí mismo, pero ¿qué importaba en este momento? Si él no salía, estaba muerto de todos modos.

De repente, el hombre con el arpón en la mano fue detenido por otro hombre, vestido todo de negro. El hombre de negro era más alto, más grande que todos los otros. Parecía ser el líder, porque cuando indicó a los otros hombres que retrocedieran, ellos obedecieron. Uno a uno se fueron, hasta que sólo el hombre de negro permaneció.

Se volvió entonces, se acercó y se arrodilló para que su cara estuviera cerca del cristal.

Louis parpadeó con sorpresa cuando él se dio cuenta de que... él conocía a este hombre. Él conocía la pendiente de su frente, la nariz recta, la mandíbula angular y aquellos ojos; esos cálidos ojos verdes. Se acercó al estanque lentamente y Louis también lo hizo. Él apretó las manos contra el cristal mientras miraba con incredulidad con los ojos abiertos. El hombre le imitó, de rodillas y presionó sus propias manos mucho más grandes en contra de las de Louis hasta que estuvieron palma con palma, separados sólo por el cristal.

Los apuestos ojos verdes del hombre estaban rebosantes de preocupación, las cejas señalando hacia abajo en un ceño fruncido. Louis miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par asombrados. Era la cara que había soñado tantas veces.

Se preguntó por qué estaba aquí y si tal vez, posiblemente... ¿quizás el hombre recordaba a Louis?

¿Tal vez había pensado en Louis tan a menudo como Louis había pensado en él?

El pensamiento llenó su corazón de esperanza.

De repente, él no tenía miedo nunca más. Él sabía con certeza que el hombre de ojos verdes no le haría daño, no se lo comería. Él lo protegería de los otros seres humanos. Y seguramente le ayudaría a salir de esta extraña prisión clara.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, lleno de incredulidad y esperanza, y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa brillante. Louis chasqueó con excitación entonces, y señaló a la parte superior de la roca clara y golpeó con los nudillos interrogante sobre la misma. Hizo un gesto con sus manos de lo que quería; que lo dejaran salir, poniéndolo de regreso en el océano. Imitaba el movimiento de las olas con su mano y señaló de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de que el hombre recibió el mensaje y luego presionó sus manos contra el cristal y miró hacia arriba esperanzadamente.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza con tristeza hacia él. La cara de Louis obnubilada por la confusión.  _¿Por qué no?_  Él parpadeó sus grandes ojos azules hacia el hombre.

El hombre puso las manos contra el cristal, palma con palma de Louis y luego fingió apretar la mano de Louis a través del cristal. Lo hizo una vez, luego dos veces. El muchacho lo miró con confusión. Los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los de Louis mientras repetía el movimiento de sus dedos, presionándolos uno contra otro y soltándolos.

En un primer momento, Louis no entendió, pero entonces recordó. Hace todos esos años, se acordó de hacer eso a la mano del otro hombre.

Cuando el hombre se había quedado atrapado bajo el agua, con las piernas atadas a la embarcación volcada. Louis había apretado la mano, una vez, luego dos veces, lo que indicaba que no lo dejaría allí, atrapado bajo el agua. Que a pesar de que no podía liberarlo de inmediato, él vendría enseguida.

Era una promesa, de que el hombre no le dejaría atrapado y solo. Él lo salvaría. Los labios de Louis temblaron, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

El hombre sonrió amablemente hacia él, y el muchacho se preguntó por el agua que vio llenando los ojos del hombre. Su sonrisa parecía tan feliz, y sin embargo tan triste al mismo tiempo.

Repentinamente, sintió que el agua se movía a su alrededor y Louis cayó hacia atrás desde el cristal. Se agarró al suelo blando debajo de él y todo pareció moverse. El hombre se tambaleó y se agarró a la pared, como si algo hubiera sacudido el suelo en el que se encontraba también.

Louis volvió la cabeza hacia arriba al oír un sonido fuerte de raspado viniendo de arriba de él. Para su sorpresa, el techo por encima de ellos se abrió y la luz de la luna y las estrellas brillaron. Louis las contempló por un momento de alegría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que las había visto? No podía recordar.

Nunca más fue a la superficie durante la noche. Ni siquiera salió de su escondrijo cuando estaba oscuro. La noche era cuando algunos de los peores depredadores estaban fuera de casa, en busca de una comida.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio que algo se movía entre él y el cielo y cerniéndose sobre él en la oscuridad. Cubrió el grito con su mano mientras se encogía lejos de ella. Era enorme, como un animal metálico extraño que llevaba sus huesos en el exterior. Miró por encima alarmado al otro hombre por seguridad. El hombre asintió alentador hacia él, sus ojos estaban en calma, sin dejar nunca la cara de Louis mientras el castaño vio inclinarse al extraño animal hacia abajo sobre su prisión de cristal.

Su protectora, presencia tranquilizadora fue lo único que mantuvo a Louis de morir de miedo.

Se estremeció cuando los otros hombres entraron en la habitación. Eran hombres diferentes que los de la primera vez, vestidos todos de blanco en lugar de negro. Louis presionó su cuerpo lo más cerca que pudo hacia el hombre de ojos verdes de pie fuera del estanque y el hombre se presionó de vuelta, sus manos todavía apretadas, confortándolo. Ellos ayudaron al gran, amenazante animal a sujetar gruesos tentáculos negros sobre la pequeña prisión de Louis. Louis no podía entender por qué estaban haciendo esto, pero el hombre de ojos verdes ayudaba a hacerlo, así que sabía que no iba a hacerle daño, a pesar de que le hacía sentir como si estuviera sin duda a punto de ser entregado en la boca del monstruo metálico extraño y comido.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Lo descubrió antes de lo esperado cuando su pequeña prisión comenzó a elevarse en el aire. ¡El animal de metal lo estaba levantando lejos del hombre!

El terror brotó de inmediato en su pecho y se asfixió ante la idea de ser separados de nuevo. Se retorció violentamente, mirando hacia atrás y hacia abajo en el hombre mientras él se retiraba cada vez más y más lejos. Él extendió sus brazos fuera, llamándole de la única manera que podía.

El otro hombre extendió su mano de nuevo a Louis, con los brazos en alto en el aire. Una de sus grandes manos se abrió y se cerró en varias ocasiones, tranquilizando al aterrorizado pobre muchacho con la promesa constante, de que no lo abandonaría.

Él no lo abandonaría.

🥀

Harry suspiró de alivio.

Por un momento, pensó que iban a tener que sedarlo, antes de que él mismo se lastimara. Su corazón casi se había detenido en su pecho cuando él había visto a la hermosa criatura luchar, indefensa y aterrorizada en el interior del estanque. El niño había sido asolado por el miedo y la claustrofobia de despertar dentro de un pequeño estanque cuando él estaba acostumbrado a un enorme océano.

Pero para asombro de Harry, tan pronto como el muchacho lo vio, se había calmado, al instante. Él lo había reconocido. Su  _Amado_  había visto su cara y supo quién era, de forma instantánea, y confió en que Harry no le haría daño.

Todos estos años más tarde, él recordó.

_Él recordaba._

Era como si un gran peso hubiera caído de sus hombros. Su mente daba vueltas con alegría. Más de una década después, el muchacho todavía recordaba a Harry y el vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos en esa noche oscura y tormentosa hace tanto tiempo. Eso tenía que significar algo. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía fuera de control en el pecho. Él esperaba que el chico no se despertara hasta que él estuviera en su nuevo hogar, pero cuando se trataba de determinar la dosificación correcta para las pistolas tranquilizantes, él elegía errar en el lado seguro. No tenía manera de saber cómo su metabolismo era, o qué reacción tendría a los medicamentos. El chico había dormido todo el viaje en barco de vuelta al puerto, rodando sobre su costado y curvado en una bola una vez que los paralizantes habían desaparecido. Era una posición que Harry reconocía como la forma en que dormía de los videos que había visto. Sólo se despertó después de que ya habían empezado las maniobras de acoplamiento.

El  _CEO_  vió como el acuario se levantó en el aire y él se abrió paso hacia adelante para mantener el contacto visual todo el tiempo que pudiera, haciendo el gesto de mano que era su único medio de comunicación. El muchacho parecía capaz de mantener el control de su miedo, siempre y cuando Harry se mantuviera a la vista. El tanque se colocó en los rodillos y después en un remolque tractor negro que lo transportaría a la mansión de Harry.

Harry se dirigió a desembarcar, corriendo fuera del barco para reunirse con el estanque conforme se desplegaba en el camión. Él montaría con él en el camión, todo el camino, y ayudaría a mantener al muchacho en calma. La grúa seguiría, para mover el estanque y su preciosa carga hasta su destino final; su nuevo hogar, en el paraíso que Harry había creado, sólo para él.

Era una gigantesca construcción de cien mil metros cuadrados, y centrada en el interior estaba un acuario de trescientos mil galones, veinte metros de profundidad, ocupando casi el ochenta por ciento del espacio interior del edificio. Mirando desde el exterior, uno nunca sabría que había algo inusual en la gran, larga mansión, pero casi todas las habitaciones de espacio habitable exhibía al menos una pared que era completamente de vidrio de suelo a techo con una vista del acuario en el centro. Esto permitiría la máxima interacción entre los ocupantes de la tierra y de los ocupantes de la morada de agua.

La casa acuática palaciega era una auténtica obra maestra de la arquitectura y la ingeniería. Le había tomado casi seis años y cincuenta millones de dólares para diseñar y construirla. Era perfecta, no sólo en la estética. Era un hábitat de autolimpieza autosuficiente que requería poco o ningún mantenimiento; recortar el presupuesto de funcionamiento normal para un acuario como este de casi diez millones al año a más de dos millones en todo.

No era por el ahorro de costes que Harry lo había diseñado de esa manera. No, él había querido imitar a la naturaleza perfectamente. Lo que requería que no hubiera productos químicos o agentes de limpieza, sólo los sistemas de filtración. No había ninguna necesidad de que sea drenado y se fregara cada pocos años como la mayoría de los acuarios; un procedimiento que ponía en peligro la vida de todos los habitantes. No, eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para su Amado. Por eso Harry había gastado años y millones en desarrollar una réplica perfecta de la armonía de la naturaleza. El techo del acuario era de espejados, cristales tintados UV-que permitían a la luz a través, mientras que filtraba el calor y la radiación dañina. El agua que reabastecía el hábitat se reciclaba a diario, se purificaba tres veces y retornaba al acuario. El diseño era, de hecho, mucho más limpio que cualquier cosa encontrada en la naturaleza.

No era sólo una buena ingeniería lo que hizo a ese sistema tan eficiente. Como en la naturaleza, cada criatura que habitaba tenía un papel que desempeñar en el ecosistema. Harry había trasplantado colonias de come algas y carroñeros, cangrejos ermitaños y lochas para mantener el hábitat limpio, procesar los residuos y mantener las algas bajo control. Muchos otros que había elegido por su belleza, recorriendo el mundo por los peces tropicales exóticos para rodear con ellos a su Amado. Algunos de los peces más raros en el mundo prosperaban aquí, protegidos en su acuario. Ninguno era dañino, tóxico o peligroso de cualquier manera, sin embargo, ya que Harry no permitiría tal cosa en el estanque con su  _Amado_. Este iba a ser su refugio seguro.

Los corales y la vida vegetal al interior del palaciego acuario eran exquisitos. La arena era la más suave, arena más blanca del mundo, importada de las playas de  _Seychelles_  en el Océano Índico. Adornaba toda la parte inferior del estanque, y también la playa artificial que estaba en el cuarto piso, abierta a la luz del sol, rodeada de palmeras y flores tropicales de  _Fiji_. Había formaciones rocosas submarinas, arrecifes de coral de tamaño completo cuidadosamente recuperados intactos de las  _Maldivas_ , y la última pieza que se había instalado era una réplica perfecta del naufragio en el que Louis había estado viviendo. Lo había encargado la semana que encontró al chico. Él quería proporcionar un lugar con el que estaba familiarizado, algún lugar en el que se sintiese seguro mientras se aclimataba a su nuevo entorno. Harry tenía mil millones a su disposición y él no había reparado en gastos. El palacio submarino había sido una labor de amor. Nada era demasiado bueno para él. Nada que no daría a su  _Amado_ , ahora que por fin lo había encontrado.

Tan pronto como el estanque se asentó en la suave arena de la playa artificial, y las grandes puertas de carga en el techo se cerraron detrás de él, Harry despidió a sus hombres. Él no quería a nadie más allí cuando él se reuniera con su  _Amado_  por fin. No quería miradas indiscretas y nadie para asustarlo.

El muchacho estaba acostado aún desde que el estanque había comenzado su extraño viaje a la casa de Harry. Él se había acurrucado en una bola y se inclinaba hacia el lado en que Harry estuviera más cerca, pero apenas se había movido. Harry asumió que estaba asustado. Él abrió las válvulas en la parte superior y levantó la pesada tapa.

Tan pronto como estuvo libre, la bella castaña cabeza salió del agua, agarró los bordes del estanque y se inclinó hacia fuera sobre la arena mientras el agua de color bilis se vertía de su boca. Harry saltó fuera del camino por el movimiento inesperado, luego se inclinó hacia abajo, atrapando el pelo hacia atrás en solidaridad mientras que la pobre criatura desorientada vomitaba por la borda. Había estado más que asustado; él tenía náuseas también. Harry fue sacudido por la culpa mientras el pequeño cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez hasta que se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre el lado del estanque. De todas las precauciones que había tomado, náuseas y vértigo simplemente ni siquiera habían pasado por su cabeza. Su pobre bebé probablemente había estado aterrorizado de vomitar en el estanque y respirarlo.

Harry se sentía como un cretino total.

Se arrodilló junto al estanque; dando unas palmaditas en su delgado hombro suavemente. El muchacho lánguidamente levantó la cabeza y miró un poco bizco hacia Harry. Era evidente que estaba desorientado y más que un poco verde alrededor de las branquias. Harry sonrió disculpándose, limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo de su bolsillo, humedecido con agua limpia del estanque. El muchacho toleró los cuidados de Harry por unos momentos antes de que él pareciera volverse un poco verde de nuevo y pusiera la cabeza hacia abajo en sus brazos cruzados. Harry le frotó la espalda con dulzura, murmurando palabras de elogio y aliento, a pesar de saber que las posibilidades de que el muchacho entendiera cualquiera de ellas eran casi nulas.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza de sus brazos y alzó la mirada de nuevo con los ojos ligeramente hinchados. El pequeño castaño sonrió, un poco tímidamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, llenando su corazón de ternura. Rebosó aún más cuando el chico extendió su mano hacia él. Completa confianza era visible en sus ojos luminosos.

Harry se inclinó y lo levantó cuidadosamente con sus manos colocadas detrás de su espalda y debajo de su preciosa cola. Él era más ligero de lo que Harry esperaba que sería, probablemente debido a que tenía una densidad ósea mucho menor que la de un ser humano. Como un astronauta pierde masa ósea en el espacio, esta sería una consecuencia de vivir en un entorno en el que no debía soportar peso, similar a la gravedad cero. Sus huesos también probablemente serían muy, muy frágiles. Harry le manejó como a una muñeca de porcelana fina.

Lo llevó a pocos metros de distancia y trató de establecerlo donde el agua se reunía a la arena, pero el chico no se soltó de su cuello. Estaba envuelto alrededor de Harry como un pulpo bebé y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Harry no tenía mucho interés en escapar de todos modos.

Estaban frente a frente. El muchacho yacía de espaldas y Harry se inclinó sobre él, atrapado en un círculo de brazos pálidos y delgados. Harry inhaló y el fantástico, embriagador aroma llenó su nariz.

Nunca había olvidado la manera en que su  _Amado_  olía. Era como ninguna otra cosa. Dulce y salada, almizclado y mágico.

Una pequeña lengua rosada salió como una flecha y lamió los apetecibles labios de color rosa. Harry sonrió. Él sabía lo que el muchacho quería. Al parecer, después de todo este tiempo, todavía recordaba ese beso tan vívidamente como lo hacía Harry. Había sido... un beso memorable.

Como inclinando la cabeza para decir sus oraciones, Harry apretó los labios a los que había amado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Se separaron y rindieron inmediatamente como si le diera la bienvenida a casa. Se sumergió profundamente y sintió que el muchacho succionaba su lengua, por instinto él la rozó con la suya. Era evidente que no tenía experiencia, pero Harry empujó y el chico tiró. Rápidamente se convirtió en el beso más explosivo de toda la vida de Harry.

Ambos se estrecharon; le gustaba cómo el delgado cuerpo se retorcía en sus brazos, cómo jalaba los cabellos de Harry tratando de acercarse. Era tan extremadamente sensible. Harry se quedó sin aliento al sentirse físicamente respondiendo, su erección creció completamente en cuestión de segundos. Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a los medio cerrados, viéndose aturdidos, ojos azules que se encontró. Tenían que parar esto ahora. Se desenrolló suavemente de los brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello. Era un poco como desenredar las algas marinas, la forma en que se aferraba a Harry. Le gustaba, más bien un montón.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica cuando unos labios fruncidos y tensos se levantaron hacia los suyos de nuevo. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de dulzura y acarició la mejilla del muchacho, tomando el leve puchero que ahora embellecía sus características magníficas. Era evidente que estaba empujándolo fuera porque Harry había dejado de besarlo. Fue sin duda la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca, pero Harry necesitaba ayudarle a entender su nuevo hogar, donde estaban ahora. No estaba seguro de que el muchacho tuviera alguna comprensión de que no estaban en una playa real, en el océano real, y Harry quería darle la noticia lo más suavemente posible.

—¿Me entiendes? —Le preguntó suavemente, pasando sus dedos por el suave pelo castaño.

La mirada del chico se centraba en los labios de Harry y Harry sabía que lo había oído, pero no dio muestras de comprensión.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Esos impresionantes ojos azules estaban llenos de confusión y deseo cuando trató de besar a Harry de nuevo. Harry decidió dejarlo. Desde luego, no tuvieron problemas para comunicarse de esa manera. Cuando el largo beso embriagador se volvió salvaje y Harry se sintió perder el control de nuevo, se echó hacia atrás y trató de hablar con él de nuevo. Intentó japonés, chino, inglés, español. Usó palabras cortas y sencillas que podría ser probable que él conociera. Nada. Él no mostró ninguna señal de comprenderlo. Harry se percató de que estaba imitándolo, tratando de formar las palabras que Harry mencionaba con los labios, pero estaba completamente mudo. Ni un sonido salió.

El corazón de Harry se apretó ante la idea y su estómago se retorció cuando sus esperanzas empezaron a hundirse.

Finalmente, después de que trató coreano y filipino, el muchacho se sentó y sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración. Él agarró la cabeza de Harry en ambas manos. Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en Harry.

Harry se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y luego, su mundo se volvió negro y tenía la sensación repentina de caer. Se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente se encontró bajo el agua. Estaba en el océano, respirando y nadando y viendo todo a través de sus ojos. Como si fueran sus propios recuerdos, él experimentó el momento de su captura, el terror del estanque, el maravilloso momento en que reconoció a Harry, la esperanza y júbilo, enfermarse de vértigo horrible, la vergüenza por sentir náuseas frente a Harry, la inocente excitación de los besos, y la confusión total y absoluta de los sonidos que Harry estaba haciendo. No fue transmitido en palabras: pensamientos y sentimientos e imágenes únicas.

Harry notó con una mezcla de asombro y horror que era mucho peor de lo que él pensaba. No era simplemente que su  _Amado_  no entendía el lenguaje hablado. Era que no tenía un concepto real del lenguaje en absoluto. Mientras que él había llegado a reconocer ciertos ruidos que los pescadores repetían una y otra vez, pensaba en ellos igual que los cantos de las ballenas o los pájaros en el cielo, sólo una manera de comunicar la ubicación y la emoción. No tenía ningún concepto de cómo se vinculaban con precisión a ciertas acciones y objetos. No tenía la menor idea de cómo eran utilizadas para comunicarse, ya que no era la forma en que se comunicaba. Esto era cómo  _Louis_  se comunicaba. Su nombre era  _Louis_. Al menos, esa era la palabra que Harry asociaba con el brillo, la luz radiante que era el concepto detrás de lo que Louis sabía que era.

Era tan intenso, tan real y tan abrumador. Harry se arrancó a sí mismo de las manos de Louis. Arrojándose hacia atrás, lejos de los atónitos ojos del muchacho, respirando agitadamente por la conmoción. Se pasó una trémula mano por el pelo enrulado. ¿Cómo era posible? Ninguna otra criatura tenía esta capacidad. La telepatía no existía; sólo en la ciencia ficción.

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo el muchacho se había tirado a sí mismo hacia Harry hasta que se encontraban cara a cara de nuevo. El chico estaba presionando sus palmas de las manos mirando a Harry con ojos preocupados. Extendió una mano para tocarlo de nuevo y Harry inconscientemente se apartó. Dolor floreció en esos ojos azules exóticos y se sumergió en el agua delante de los ojos de Harry. Harry se dio cuenta del error que había cometido sólo unos segundos demasiado tarde, moviéndose rápidamente a seguirlo.

Él lo llamó para que regresara, se metió en el agua hasta la cintura, pero la preciosa criatura no estaba por ningún lado. Había desaparecido en un instante, sumergiéndose profundamente.

El agua estaba completamente inmóvil excepto las ondulaciones donde había desaparecido, y Harry trató de calmar su corazón frenético. Era tan parecida a la noche de una década atrás cuando él había visto la mejor cosa que le había ocurrido, deslizarse a través de sus dedos.

En aquel entonces, al igual que ahora, Harry había estado impotente, incapaz de seguir, sin poder encontrarlo. Recordaba demasiado bien el pánico y el horror que había sentido cuando el muchacho desapareció ante sus ojos.

Había sido simultáneamente la mejor y la peor noche de toda su vida.

Los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron mientras Harry se calmaba, racionalizando. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Su  _Amado_  estaba allí, en su casa, en el acuario que había construido para él. No había escapatoria en esta ocasión. Él no iría ninguna parte. Louis le pertenecía ahora.

En las profundidades del océano, en el negro del abismo, después de diez años de búsqueda, lo había encontrado. Aprender a comunicarse era insignificante comparado con eso. Ellos encontrarían una forma.

Harry era un hombre paciente y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo... estaban juntos ahora, eso era todo lo que importaba. Todos los demás obstáculos podrían superarse.

Esa noche, se limitó a aprender tanto sobre el cuerpo físico de Louis como pudo. Bien entrada la noche, Harry estudió las imágenes por resonancia magnética y tomografía computarizada para obtener respuestas, empezando por la bonita cabeza de Louis, luego se movió lentamente por su hermoso cuerpo. Pasó varios minutos en cada imagen, cada sector, visualizando todas las adaptaciones. Louis era una maravilla absoluta, una combinación fascinante de evolución antigua y moderna. En cierto modo, era completamente primitivo y en otros, mucho más avanzado que los humanos.

Él tenía razón acerca de sus huesos. Tenían un contenido mineral mucho más bajo y una base en forma de panal, haciéndolos mucho más ligeros que los huesos humanos. Pero no eran frágiles, no, eran altamente cartilaginosos y cederían, curvándose, pero no se romperían. La vida en la tierra requería huesos rígidos que podrían resistir la gravedad y permitirían el movimiento vertical. Al igual que todos los peces, los huesos de Louis eran flexibles, ligeros y ágiles, que era un mucho mayor activo en el agua.

Su cerebro era muy similar al de un humano normal, quizás una poco más grande corteza frontal y un lóbulo temporal ligeramente más pequeño. Sería difícil detectar diferencias en la función sin un estudio de  _PET_ _(2)_  para iluminar las áreas que estaban activas. Sus orejas eran pequeñas y menudas, absolutamente adorables Harry observó en el costado, y muy ligeramente puntiagudas. Aunque la presentación exterior era similar a la del oído humano, el oído interno de Louis revelaba una membrana timpánica mucho más grande. El oído humano normal el sonido amplificado por aproximadamente quince veces, una vez que hubiese golpeado la membrana timpánica. La del joven tritón era de casi el doble del tamaño de un oído humano, probablemente evolucionado para recoger el sonido en el agua, donde las vibraciones de sonido fueron fuertemente silenciadas por el espesor del medio a través del cual se movían. La audición de Louis sería increíble fuera del agua, al igual que su visión.

 _(2. La_ ** _tomografía por emisión de positrones_** _o_ ** _PET_** _, es una técnica no invasiva de diagnóstico e investigación "_ _in_ _vivo" por imagen capaz de medir la actividad metabólica del cuerpo humano. Al igual que en el resto de técnicas diagnósticas en Medicina Nuclear, la_ _PET_ _se basa en detectar y analizar la distribución tridimensional que adopta en el interior del cuerpo un_ _radiofármaco_ _de vida media_ _ultracorta_ _administrado a través de una inyección intravenosa_ )

Sus ojos eran un poco más grande que los de un ser humano y fue bendecido con un  _tapetum_ _lucidum_ _(3)_  que aumentaba exponencialmente su capacidad de ver en la noche. Era una adaptación común en las criaturas de las profundidades marinas, aunque su visión de los colores podría ser menos aguda.

 _(3. Es una_ ** _capa de tejido_** _situada en la parte posterior del ojo de muchos animales vertebrados. Puede estar situado en la retina, o detrás de la misma, en la_ _coroides_ _. Actúa como un espejo que refleja los rayos luminosos, incrementando así la luz disponible para los_ _fotoreceptores_ _y mejorando la visión en condiciones de escasa luminosidad. Es el responsable de que los ojos de algunos animales, como los gatos, brillen en la oscuridad. No está presente en los animales cuya visión es predominantemente diurna_ )

Por desgracia, a pesar de estas muchas adaptaciones fortuitas, parecería que su especie nunca había desarrollado cuerdas vocales. Él tenía algo mucho más similar a las cuerdas vocales que se encontraban en los delfines. Podrían permitirle hacer algunos sonidos rudimentarios como chasquidos o chirridos o incluso ronroneos, pero aparte de eso, sería mudo.

Louis nunca sería capaz de hablar.

Harry suspiró. Era lamentable, pero teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades telepáticas, la naturaleza lo había más que compensado por ello. Y era extremadamente inteligente, con un excelente oído. Harry estaba seguro de que podía enseñarle a comprender el lenguaje hablado, dándole el tiempo suficiente y paciencia. El lenguaje de señas también, por lo que Louis no se limitaría a comunicarse a través del tacto.

Su parte superior del cuerpo era relativamente similar a la de un varón adolescente normal, con una notable diferencia: él parecía tener glándulas mamarias, pequeñas y poco desarrolladas, pero que estaban presentes. Había muchos hombres que poseían las glándulas mamarias, incluso entre los seres humanos, por lo que no era especialmente inusual.

Internamente, era bastante diferente; su corazón estaba centrado en el pecho y poseía una pequeña vejiga natatoria adyacente a sus pulmones, al igual que la mayoría de peces con aletas radiadas, que estructuralmente, la cola y las aletas de él lo designaban a ser. Y, sin embargo, en contradicción con eso; él poseía una sola cloaca. Eso era un rasgo común en los tiburones, no en peces. Esto significaba que los genitales y los intestinos compartían una abertura común. Situada en la parte trasera, en la misma posición que un recto humano, cubierto y protegido por una aleta pélvica.

Había evidencia de que él tenía un útero y ovarios vestigiales por encima de su cloaca, así como los testículos y un pene que ascendía de una abertura en la parte delantera. Los órganos femeninos parecían ser restos más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque funcionales. Era mucho más común en las criaturas del mar el poder nacer con ambos conjuntos de órganos. La mayoría de los peces de arrecife, como el pez payaso, eran capaces de actuar como uno u otro sexo cuando sea necesario. Cuáles órganos estaban activos podría depender de muchos factores, desde la temperatura, las hormonas, la disponibilidad de compañeros o incluso la jerarquía social. Era raro que ambos conjuntos de órganos se activaran durante la misma etapa de la vida, sin embargo. A medida que sus testículos eran mucho más desarrollados, Louis era sin duda un macho. Y si bien este aspecto de su anatomía era muy primitivo, como si la evolución le hubiera dejado muy atrás, en otros aspectos era increíblemente avanzado.

Harry había estado siempre especialmente impresionado por su capacidad de bioluminiscencia. Se acordó de la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que Louis parecía un ángel radiante elevándose desde el agua. Pequeñas muestras de su pelo y escamas ya habían sido recogidas para investigar más a fondo cómo fue capaz de hacerlo. La telepatía, por supuesto, era, con mucho, el descubrimiento más notable. Eso era completamente único, para el conocimiento de Harry, aunque era bastante posible que otras especies marinas se comunicaran de esta manera, a espaldas de los seres humanos.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla; eso había sido como nada que él hubiera experimentado nunca. Que Louis en realidad había jalado a Harry en su mente, para experimentar cosas como él lo había hecho, era increíble.

Su  _Amado_  era extraordinario.

Harry siempre lo había sabido. Y mientras que él había esperado sentirse posesivo y protector con él, no había estado preparado para la intensidad que vendría después de reclamarlo, de poseerlo.

Tanto tiempo, lo que había sido el más profundo deseo de Harry, su única fantasía, era ahora realidad.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en la pared de vidrio delante de él. El agua estaba a oscuras, iluminada sólo ligeramente por unas luces azules aquí y allá. Las cámaras indicaron que Louis no había hecho mucho de explorar. Simplemente se había metido a sí mismo en el primer escondrijo que había venido y se había ido a dormir. El pobre estaba agotado y abrumado y estresado. Mañana era otro día.

Mañana Harry le ayudaría a entender lo especial que era, y lo mucho que era  _amado_.

🥀

Louis despertó sintiéndose maravilloso. El horrible, desorientador, nauseabundo sentimiento de mareo de la noche anterior fue olvidado hace tiempo. Se sentía fantástico, mejor de lo que había hecho en años.

El muchacho se asomó con cautela de su escondrijo. El agua era tan fresca y limpia y era tan fácil de respirar. Se sentía increíble. Era perfectamente clara y azul. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos tomaron la maravilla de la vista frente a él. Por lo que podía ver, pura arena blanca se extendía ante él. Se veía tan suave, que le picaba por tocarla.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había corales. Louis aplaudió en placer.

Había allí reales, corales vivos.

Ellos no eran como los esqueletos de corales muertos que había visto antes. Estos estaban vivos y florecían con color y rebosaban de vida. Había  _corales cerebro_  y  _staghorns_  gigantes, abanicos y plumas. Crecían en cada forma y color que podía imaginar e incluso algunos que Louis nunca había visto antes. Bonitas pequeñas criaturas marinas vagaban por todos lados. Louis se acercó para poder tener una mejor visión. Podía ver las anémonas y peces payaso, anguilas de colores brillantes e incluso un pulpo, y cada color y tipo de peces. Había allí divertidos pequeños peces loro, sus pequeños picos muy ocupados comiendo, peces ángel en todas las formas y tamaños y peces globo. Las estrellas de mar se aferraban a las rocas y los caballitos de mar se mecían en las algas que crecían en grupos.

Louis estaba tan sorprendido que no podía decidir a qué lado mirar. Se instaló en el fondo del mar, mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, simplemente tomando la maravilla de todo. Era como el Cielo. Él pasó las manos por la arena debajo de él. Era tan suave, como polvo fino. Se entregó a su impulso y se dejó caer de nuevo en ella, frotándose contra ella con su piel, excavando sólo un poco mientras suspiraba con placer. Era cálida y suave y se sentía tan bien.

Todavía no podía creer lo limpia y clara que el agua alrededor de él era. Era agua salada, no demasiada y no tan poca sal. Era perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta.

Nunca había visto nada igual dónde estaba. Era como algo de un sueño. Así era cómo había imaginado que los antiguos arrecifes podrían haber lucido, antes de que todos murieran a causa del tóxico escurrimiento de la tierra y los canales de navegación que pasaban sobre ellos. Habían muerto mucho antes de que Louis hubiera nacido, pero su abuelo los recordaba y había contado historias a Louis sobre ellos.

No les había hecho justicia.

Louis echó un vistazo en el arrecife con asombro, la boca abierta en una redonda pequeña  _'o'_  de placer absoluto mientras tomaba todo. Llegó a tocar una de las anémonas, de un mullido rosado... y ¡se cerró! Desapareció en el roce de la punta de su dedo, tirando con fuerza dentro de sí mismo hasta que apenas se veía como una pequeña protuberancia. El pez payaso residente hizo círculos de malestar dando vueltas y más vueltas hasta que se abrió un respaldo.

Louis sonrió mientras el pequeño pez de color naranja se precipitó hacia el interior.

Nadaba lentamente, esquivando aquí y allá, explorando los arrecifes y todas las maravillosas formaciones rocosas; había todo tipo de túneles y agujeros en los que sumergirse. Algunos de ellos estaban ocupados, notó que casi chocó de frente con un gran, gordo, mero de aspecto gruñón con una ancha boca triste. Louis le sonrió en disculpa y se retiró. Los túneles estaban llenos de todo tipo de pólipos y crustáceos. Él se rió de las ascidias y esponjas de colores con pequeñas burbujas que ascendían desde la mitad. Cangrejos divertidos con los ojos saltones lo observaron mientras nadaba por encima de sus cabezas, ocasionalmente removía bocanadas de arena con su larga cola. Un gracioso pequeño pez platija se hundió más profundo para ocultarse de nuevo.

Louis salió por el otro lado de las rocas gigantes y parpadeó sorprendido.

Había un naufragio frente a él. Se veía muy, muy familiar. Miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no había ningún tiburón alrededor, por costumbre en su mayoría. No había visto nada que indicara su presencia, pero uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro. Eran criaturas muy, muy astutas. Las rocas y túneles serían muy útiles si hubieran depredadores. Todas las aberturas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que él se metiera a través de ellas, a pesar de que los pasajes se abrieron aún más cuando iba más profundo en estas. Lo hacía sentirse seguro porque sabía que cualquier cosa más grande que él no sería capaz de entrar.

Con una curiosa sensación de  _déjà_ _vu_ _,_  se lanzó hacia uno de los ojos de buey en el lado del naufragio y luego se metió dentro. Ahora sabía con certeza que no era su nave. Era demasiado nueva. Pero era notablemente similar. Era tan extraño.

Miró primero hacia la pequeña cosa que hizo volar al tiburón, pero no estaba allí. Por supuesto, no lo estaría, este no era su hogar. Pero todo era tan similar y se sentía extrañamente calmante. Había incluso una especie de colección de conchas, justo donde la suya hubiera estado. Esta colección era incluso mejor que la que había perdido, muchas de las conchas eran como nada que hubiera visto antes. Tomó unas cuantas y las observó en sus manos. Eran tan hermosas. Se preguntó quién las había dejado allí. Era como si alguien las hubiera colocado allí, sólo para que él las encontrara.

Aturdido, se deslizó hacia abajo para sentarse y descansó sobre su cola para pensar. Este mundo... era como el que había dejado, pero mucho mejor. Se sentía más seguro y saludable y las cosas que sólo había soñado antes estaban aquí, justo en la punta de sus dedos. Era como el paraíso. Él sabía que debería haberse asustado, pero en vez de eso él era tan... tan... feliz.

Se lanzó de nuevo fuera y miró hacia la superficie. Eran quizás quince pies. Observó de un lado a otro. No había ningún signo de barcos. Se mordió el labio con indecisión. Él realmente quería. Había sido una eternidad desde que lo había. Louis decidió lanzar la precaución al viento y sólo ir por ello.

Su cola dio poderosos golpes, que le impulsaron cada vez más rápido hacia la superficie.

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba la reacción de su querido muchacho a su nuevo hogar. Todas sus acciones y expresión fueron transmitidas a Harry a través de una gran variedad de cámaras y monitores en su gran oficina y Harry observaba con deleite. Sonrió cuando Louis rodó en la arena como un cachorro feliz.

Se empapó en cada expresión de admiración y asombro mientras el chico tomó todo dentro.

El hermoso rostro del hombre mayor reflejaba la alegría y el placer escrito por todas partes del de Louis mientras exploraba la creación de Harry; la casa que había construido para él con tan tierno, amoroso cuidado. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Louis se dio cuenta del naufragio y se quedó merodeando sobre la colección de conchas marinas que Harry había escondido en su interior para reemplazar la que dejó atrás en el océano.

La sonrisa de Harry era luminosa y sus ojos brillaban húmedamente al ver lo que Louis hizo a continuación. El joven tritón vaciló sólo un momento antes de propulsarse a sí mismo a la superficie y brincando hacia el cielo, saltando de alegría, volteando dos veces antes de caer de nuevo en el agua.

El hombre mayor se rió abiertamente después. Él supuso que significaba que Louis lo aprobaba.

La alegría que sentía fue transmitida con cada movimiento del hermoso cuerpo de su  _Amado_  mientras saltaba y daba vueltas y se sumergía en su nuevo hogar. Harry se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás, la satisfacción escrita en su bello rostro. Todo ello había valido la pena, cada centavo, todos esos años.

Él habría estado contento de verlo durante horas, pero se dio cuenta que el chico parecía estar buscando algo en la superficie. Harry notó que debía tener hambre. Probablemente estaba buscando un poco de algas marinas. No había ningún alga en el acuario.

Debido al gran tamaño de las plantas y su invasiva, naturaleza expansiva, Harry había decidido que sería demasiado difícil de manejar. En un espacio tan reducido, ésta sería perjudicial para muchas de las otras especies, bloqueando la luz y absorbiendo todos los nutrientes. Entonces él tenía que traerlas. Era sólo un inconveniente menor. En verdad, Harry descubrió que la idea de alimentar a Louis le trajo un gran placer. No se oponía exactamente a que el muchacho dependiera de él para cada necesidad. De hecho, era algo que lo regocijaba. La idea de atraer a Louis fuera del agua y hasta la mano de Harry era inmensamente atractiva. Él podría cortejar a la exquisita criatura tiernamente, suavemente. Cada interacción podría acercarlos, fomentando la confianza, la amistad y tal vez un día; el amor.

Harry se alejó de los monitores y fijó sus ojos en Louis directamente, que revoloteaba a través del agua en la distancia. Era tan elegante; tan hermoso.

Llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo a Harry de sus reflexiones. Reconoció el golpe y concedió el acceso a su ayudante de confianza.

—Señer Styles —Zayn se inclinó en señal de saludo.

—Zayn —Harry lo reconoció, aunque nunca apartó sus ojos de la visión frente a él.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, observando a la increíble criatura desplazarse a través de su nuevo hogar.

—Todos estos años... él es lo que estaba buscando, ¿verdad? 

Harry gruñó ante la perspicacia de su ayudante. Nadie más lo conocía tan bien. Había estado con él durante mucho tiempo, ya que Harry era un hombre joven.

Zayn continuó con baja voz sombría.

—Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Su padre y yo pensamos que estaba perdido para nosotros. Sabíamos que no había manera de que pudiera haber sobrevivido a la tormenta. Y entonces, allí estaba, de pie en el agua, mirando hacia el mar. Como un milagro, aunque su barco estaba perdido, usted estaba completamente ileso. Recuerdo la historia que contó. Cómo su padre le había obligado al hospital, convencido de que tenía una lesión cerebral, una conmoción cerebral. Yo no estaba seguro de qué pensar. No era posible, lo que vio. No pudo haber sido real y, sin embargo, sus ojos eran claros cuando habló de él. Usted no mostró ningún signo de cualquier tipo de lesión en la cabeza. Después, usted nunca dijo una palabra más sobre ello. Pero sospechaba, siempre sospeché, especialmente cuando usted fundó  _Proyecto Abyss._ Todos esos años de investigación y desarrollo, canalizando su propio dinero en ello. Usted sabía lo que había visto y nunca renunció a él. Nunca dejó de buscar. Esta casa, el acuario; la construyó para él. Todo esto, todos estos años, era todo para él, ¿no?

Había asombró en la voz de Zayn.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo las palabras de Zayn. Nunca le había importado que nadie le hubiera creído. Nunca había puesto en duda por un momento que su  _Amado_ estaba por ahí y ellos pertenecían juntos.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Finalmente cuestionó, arrancando los ojos de la belleza delante de él y fijando su mirada en su fiel amigo.

—Sí. Y los resultados preliminares de los análisis de sangre. Harry revisó el trabajo de laboratorio con una intensa mirada. La prueba genética aún no estaba completa, pero en cuanto a sus requerimientos nutricionales, Louis era excepcionalmente similar a un ser humano. Tenía ligeramente diferentes necesidades minerales; calcio inferior, fósforo, magnesio superior y, naturalmente, sal. Él era verdaderamente un omnívoro, lo que requería de proteína completa, por lo que los peces y algas suministrarían la mayoría de sus necesidades nutricionales, pero no todas. Harry esperaba con interés la introducción de él a otros alimentos; tenía que ser aburrido comer lo mismo todos los días para cada comida.

—¿El alga? —Él preguntó.

—Habrá una entrega cada dos días; recién cortada, que es cultivada en estanques puros. Orgánicamente cultivada y se garantiza que estará libre de contaminación y contaminantes. Sólo la mejor.

—¿Y las tarjetas de estudio?

Zayn colocó varias pilas frente a él. Harry las recogió y las examinó. El primer conjunto contaba con imágenes de criaturas marinas y los elementos asociados con el océano. En la parte posterior estaban las palabras escritas. Quería comenzar con cosas que Louis podría estar familiarizado.

—¿Va a enseñarle a hablar?

Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza con tristeza.

—No, nunca hablará. Pero él puede entender. Yo le puedo enseñar a comprender el lenguaje y quizás un día comunicarse con el lenguaje de señas. Hablando de eso, ¿puedes conseguir un tutor?

Zayn se inclinó.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, mi lenguaje de señas sigue siendo excelente. Sería un gran honor para instruir a los dos.

Harry levantó las cejas, mientras sí, ahora que recordaba; la hermana menor de Zayn había nacido sorda. Había recibido implantes cocleares a la edad de diez, cortesía de la corporación  _Scion_ , pero hasta entonces la única manera de comunicarse con ella había sido la lengua de signos.

—Excelente, aunque nuestra primera prioridad será el de ayudar a entender el lenguaje. Él puede comunicarse con nosotros bastante bien como está. Soy yo quien carece de la habilidad para comunicarse con él.

Zayn levantó una ceja cuestionando la declaración críptica y Harry le explicó acerca de la telepatía.

—Él es una criatura extraordinaria. Totalmente único —dijo Zayn después de un largo momento.

Los ojos de Harry se centraron en su fiel servidor intensamente.

—Y tú entiendes por qué nadie puede saber de su existencia. Su presencia aquí no puede ser revelada a nadie, fuera de los que sean necesarios.

—Absolutamente. Su descubrimiento no tiene precedentes y el conocimiento de su existencia y habilidades debe ser cuidadosamente contenida. Si las personas equivocadas consiguen sus manos en él...

No había ninguna necesidad de continuar; tanto Harry y Zayn recordaban bien cómo algunos de los descubrimientos más increíbles de  _Scion_ corporación habían sido 'apropiados' por el gobierno japonés. Los codiciosos funcionarios del gobierno podrían justificar cualquier cosa en nombre de la  _Defensa Nacional._

Permanecieron durante un largo momento, hombro con hombro, un profundo ceño fruncido en sus rostros que se transformó lentamente en sonrisas al ver las travesuras del muchacho. Cómo había convencido al pez payaso para jugar a la mancha con él estaba más allá de ellos.

🥀

Louis se asomó con curiosidad desde detrás de la roca.

El hombre estaba de vuelta. Su hombre, el pensamiento de Louis un poco posesivo. Él quería ir con él, pero había otro hombre con él. Louis levantó las cejas por el extraño aspecto del otro hombre. Tenía algo gracioso en su rostro. Parecía un segundo conjunto de globos oculares que llevaba sobre el primero. Y ambos llevaban un conjunto diferente de pieles. Era tan extraño, cómo los seres humanos parecían tener un sin número de pieles que podían cambiar a su antojo. Louis se movió un poco más cerca para verlas mejor.

Dos cabezas oscuras se volvieron. Vaya, ellos lo habían visto. Se metió tímidamente detrás de la roca, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, nerviosamente. Se olvidó completamente de los cuatro pies de cola plateada que salían por detrás del otro lado de la roca. Cuando sus redondos ojos azules inspeccionaron nuevamente, el hombre de cuatro ojos había desaparecido y sólo el hombre de ojos verdes permanecía.

Él estaba recostado en la playa y saludaba perezosamente a Louis. Había algo en su regazo y parecía algas, de color verde brillante y frescas. La boca de Louis se hizo agua y su panza gruñó ruidosamente. Se acercó lentamente, tirando de sí mismo en las aguas poco profundas con los brazos y mirando al hombre esperanzadamente. El hombre grande se puso de pie, dejó caer el alga marina de nuevo en un recipiente junto a él, y se quitó la piel de su mitad superior. Ahora sólo su sección media estaba cubierta de negro. Louis tragó saliva mientras miraba a los músculos abultados revelados. La gente marina no conseguía músculos como esos, entonces él nunca los había visto antes. Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez baja en su vientre y lo frotó en confusión. Eso no era hambre, ¿verdad?

El hombre entró en el agua y se inclinó hacia abajo para recoger a Lou arriba. Antes de que él pusiera sus manos sobre él, se detuvo con la pregunta en sus ojos. Parecía estar pidiendo permiso. Louis asintió con entusiasmo y llegó hasta él con manos inquietas. No le importaba eso cuando el hombre lo recogió. A él le gustaba cuando el hombre le tocaba. Además, siempre encontraba tan difícil el moverse fuera del agua. Su cuerpo se sentía mucho más pesado y difícil de mover.

Louis parpadeó sorprendido cuando el hombre lo recogió con facilidad y lo llevó hasta la playa. El peso extra de Louis no pareció afectarle en absoluto. Se preguntó si todos los humanos eran tan fuertes o si este hombre era diferente. Él dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre y enterró su cara en el cuello fuerte, inhalando profundamente. Él olía muy bien.

Colocó a Louis en la arena caliente con su cola ligeramente en el agua y luego se sentó junto a él, llegando hacia atrás y tirando un poco de algas marinas de la cubeta cerca y colocándola en el regazo de Louis. Louis le sonrió. Estaban frías y frescas. Las mordió, arrancando pequeños trozos con los dientes blancos y afilados. Era tierna y sabía tan limpio, mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera probado antes. Carecía de ese regusto químico al que se había acostumbrado tanto. ¡Estaba deliciosa!

Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron y desgarraron las algas vorazmente, masticando alegremente. El hombre le pasaba más pequeños manojos mientras él acababa con ellos uno por uno. Tenía más hambre de lo que había notado.

Cuando su barriga estuvo llena, él se dejó caer en la suave, cálida arena y sonrió al hombre alegremente. El hombre se rió, se inclinó y besó la pequeña gordura de su vientre distendido ahora. Le hacía cosquillas y Louis chirriaba mucho por la sensación. El hombre hizo una pausa, miró con las cejas levantadas y luego atacó su abdomen, cubriéndolo de besos y pequeños mordiscos suaves. Louis chirriaba y chirriaba, retorciéndose y agitándose con la risa silenciosa. Finalmente se detuvo cuando Louis estuvo sin aliento.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Louis levantó la cabeza hacia arriba. El hombre se encontró con él a mitad de camino, apoyando su delgado cuello en esas manos grandes y fuertes, presionando sus labios calientes en los de Louis en un beso apasionado. Louis abrió la boca con avidez, chupando la lengua que le penetraba, aferrándose sin aliento al hombre apuesto. La sensación de calor en su abdomen regresó, floreciendo y llenando todo su cuerpo con una extraña sensación de cosquilleo. Él quería;  _qué,_  no lo sabía. Algo más, eso era todo lo que sabía. Presionó su cuerpo, frotándose contra el otro hombre. Hizo un pucherito cuando el hombre se retiró, sonriendo suavemente hacia él. Louis era tan feliz, tan agradecido de él y quería que lo supiera.

Louis presionó sus palmas pequeñas cuidadosamente a las mejillas del hombre guapo, interrogándolo con la mirada antes de hacerlo, al igual que el hombre había hecho antes que él le recogiera. Recordó cómo le había sorprendido la noche anterior y por lo que él estaba reacio a hacerlo de nuevo. Pero el hombre asintió lentamente en comprensión y Louis le envió sus pensamientos.

Sus dedos se posaron suavemente sobre las sienes del humano mientras presionaba dentro de su mente y le mostraba cómo el agua limpia se sentía y cómo el arrecife parecía para él; los peces y la nave y la belleza de todo lo que veía. Transmitió su asombro mientras exploraba los recovecos de su nuevo hogar. Se aseguró de que sí, que era consciente de que era un pequeño mar, atrapado dentro de cuatro paredes claras y no el océano real y que no le importaba. Louis amaba el pequeño mar al que el humano lo había llevado y se sentía seguro allí. Él sabía que no había tiburones en este nuevo mar, más pequeño. Transmitió cómo se sentía libre al fin de poder bajar la guardia, para relajarse y, finalmente, jugar y descansar sin tener que mantener un ojo sobre su hombro en todo momento. Él sabía que, por último, él estaba seguro y protegido, que no había nada que podría hacerle daño aquí. Le mostró cuán maravillosa la suavidad de la arena y el calor del sol se sentía en su piel después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y el frío. Él presionó en su mente la forma deliciosa en que las algas marinas sabían, la forma en que los besos le hicieron sentir, cuán increíbles las cálidas manos del hombre se sentían en su piel después de estar solo durante tanto tiempo. Cuánto anhelaba ese toque. La belleza y la maravilla de todo lo que le sorprendió. Y él le transmitió su pura radiante alegría, así como su inmensa gratitud.

Finalmente se retiró de su mente y miró hacia el hombre. Para su sorpresa, los ojos verdes del hombre todavía estaban cerrados y había gotas de agua que corrían por sus mejillas, goteando por debajo de sus párpados. Louis nunca había visto tal cosa. Se preguntó por ello y luego se estiró para besar suavemente las gotitas mientras rodaban por su barbilla. Eran saladas en su lengua.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la pequeña lengua rosada que lamía sus mejillas húmedas, como un cachorro afectuoso. Sus anchos hombros temblaron un poco mientras se esforzaba por llevar sus emociones bajo control. ¿Cómo podía amar algo tanto? Él nunca había sabido. Le dolía el corazón con el amor que sentía como si estuviera rebosante.

La unidad que sentía con Louis era como nada que jamás hubiera experimentado. Harry había amado a Louis desde lejos durante tanto tiempo, durante años. Pero se dio cuenta, hasta el momento, de que él no había sabido lo qué el amor era. Era una gran responsabilidad. La vida de Louis estaba en sus manos y no había nada que no haría por él.

Hasta este momento, Harry no había conocido la verdadera felicidad, la alegría o la paz. Louis le había mostrado lo que significaban esas palabras. Durante todo este tiempo, Harry sólo había pensado en lo que podría dar a su  _Amado_. Ahora se percataba que los dones de que su  _Amado_ le trajo eran mucho mayores. El precioso muchacho dejó a Harry dentro de su mente y la luz que Harry había encontrado allí cambió su mundo para siempre.

Buscó los ojos del chico, ahuecando las suaves mejillas rosadas en sus propias manos gigantes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder enviar sus pensamientos hacia el muchacho. Louis se limitó a sonreír. Harry suspiró. Era simplemente imposible. Algún día él sería capaz de decirle. A _l estilo de la vieja escuela,_  pensó irónicamente. Junto a Louis, se sintió tan evolucionado como el plancton y completamente indigno. Aunque no importaba. Louis era suyo y él nunca estaría dejándolo ir.

Él rozó besos etéreos contra las pequeñas mejillas dulces de Lou y la punta de su delicada nariz antes de retroceder.

Harry tomó un momento para recomponerse, limpiándose la cara librándola de lágrimas. Luego se levantó y se acercó a recoger las tarjetas de estudio. Harry estaba determinado a contarle a Louis cómo se sentía también y esto era el primer paso en esa misión.

Era el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Louis no era tan fácil de convencer.

Tan pronto como se volvió a sentar al lado del chico, Louis se distrajo con los pies de Harry. Se inclinó con curiosidad, tirando de los dedos de sus pies. Sus ojos desencajados con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban unidos entre sí. Harry se dio cuenta que el muchacho probablemente nunca había visto antes pies humanos. Extendió sus dedos de los pies separados y se rió cuando Louis trató de meter los dedos entre ellos. Él pasó las manos sobre ellos y luego hasta el fondo. Harry siseó y los curvó por reflejo en la forma suave que el toque del chico hacía cosquillas. Decidió que no sería malo permitirle explorar y se echó hacia atrás en la arena y dejó que Louis hiciera lo que quisiera.

El pequeño y curioso joven tritón se abrió camino hasta los tobillos y las musculares pantorrillas de Harry. Hurgó en las rodillas y Harry las dobló para mostrarle cómo funcionaban. Hizo una mueca cuando los pequeños dedos curiosos sacaron dolorosamente algunos vellos. Louis llegó finalmente a su traje de baño y tiró de ellos de forma experimental, levantando la tela y mirando hacia arriba de la pierna del pantalón. Harry empujó suavemente el tejido hacia abajo. Las manos de Louis se movieron hacia arriba y de repente agarró la cintura y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Harry atrapó su pantalón, justo a tiempo con un gemido y decidió que Louis había hecho más que suficiente de explorar por hoy. Se rió de la expresión confusa en el rostro de su  _Amado_ y lo besó de nuevo antes de sostener la primera tarjeta de estudio.

—Pez.

Louis ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando de la tarjeta a la cara de Harry. No entendía, eso era fácil de ver.

Harry tocó la imagen de los peces y repitió con paciencia.

—Pez.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y Harry recogió otro. Era una imagen de un tiburón. Okay, justo éste no todavía. Él puso esa tarjeta en la parte inferior de la pila. El siguiente era un cangrejo.

—Cangrejo.

Louis simplemente frunció el ceño. Harry pensó por un momento antes de intentar un enfoque diferente. Él cogió otro puñado de algas. Las colocó en la mano de Louis y señaló a la misma.

—Algas.

Los bellos ojos azules se abrieron en comprensión y Harry sonrió aliviado.

—Algas.

Louis arrojó las algas en el cubo antes de agarrar a toda prisa un puñado de arena, manteniéndola hasta Harry cuestionadoramente.

—Arena.

Los bonitos labios rosados, abiertos en una adorable pequeña  _'oh'_  de sorpresa y Louis alcanzó para él mismo las tarjetas en esta ocasión.

—Pez.

—Cangrejo.

—Barco.

—Concha.

Volteaba las tarjetas tan rápido como Harry podía decir las palabras y se fueron a través de toda la pila en algún momento plana. Sin duda, no podía ser tan fácil. Harry tomó las tarjetas de él y se las colocó en filas. Mencionó a la primera de ellas en voz alta y se refirió a la imagen correcta. La próxima vez él se limitó a decir la palabra y miró a Louis expectante. Louis esta vez lo captó de inmediato. Señaló a la imagen correspondiente todo por su cuenta.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Pasaron por todas las tarjetas de nuevo de esta manera y Louis no perdió ni una sola. Él sabía que Louis era inteligente, pero esto era increíble. Louis comenzó a apuntar a las cosas a su alrededor y cada palabra Harry habló en voz alta.

—Cubeta.

—Palmera.

—Silla.

Se agotó todo en la playa antes de que Louis se volviera de nuevo hacia él. Él puso su mano sobre el pecho de Harry y lo miró interrogante.

_Oh._

Harry sintió que la garganta se le contrajo un poco. Su voz era un tanto ronca cuando dijo su propio nombre.

_—Harry._

El muchacho formó la palabra con sus labios, pronunciando en silencio.  _Ha-rry._

Luego apretó las manos contra su propio pecho, y Harry se dio cuenta con un sobresalto; por supuesto, él nunca lo había oído pronunciar en voz alta antes.

—Louis.

La sonrisa del chico era emocionada y exultante al oír su nombre por primera vez. Harry tomó la pequeña cara en sus manos gentilmente. Él le dio un beso suavemente, murmurando contra esos perfectos, labios preciosos...

_—Amado._

🥀

 ****Los días pasaron en rápida sucesión. Cada uno de ellos era el paraíso, y habría sido fácil de hacerlo, pero Harry tuvo cuidado de no descuidar la corporación _Scion_. Sólo se había vuelto más importante que permaneciera en la parte superior de su juego, tanto financiera como físicamente. El cuidado del tritón era un sueño hecho realidad, pero no era barato, por decir lo menos. Él, sin embargo, dejaba cada vez más las tareas del día a día de la gestión de la empresa en las manos competentes de Zayn.

Cuando no estaba en el trabajo, Harry pasaba cada momento con Louis. Mientras que él lo adoraba infinitamente, pero había llegado a conocer que su pequeño  _Amado_ no era completamente perfecto. El muchacho podía ser un poco perezoso y sin duda era muy terco cuando Harry quería que hiciera algo que él no quería hacer; como, por ejemplo, ¡dejar de tratar de besar a Harry y centrarse en el aprendizaje de las señales que Harry estaba tratando de enseñarle!

Louis había absorbido el lenguaje hablado como una hambrienta esponja. En realidad, había sido asombrosa la facilidad con que lo había recogido. Él entendía a Harry bastante bien ahora y podía leer también. Enseñarle el lenguaje de señas, sin embargo, estaba demostrando ser un reto. El problema fue que mientras el muchacho había querido desesperadamente saber lo que Harry estaba diciendo, él no quería aprender la lengua de señas en absoluto. Louis no parecía entender por qué él no podía tocar simplemente a Harry todo el tiempo y pensar lo que él quería decir. Él sentía como si hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo y frustrante, agonizantemente lenta manera de comunicarse.

Por lo tanto, su actual dilema.

Harry suspiró al ver la expresión recalcitrante en la dulce carita de Louis. Su labio inferior rosado sacándolo fuera. Parecía más bien como un niño cuyos caramelos habían sido arrebatados. Por suerte, tan terco como él podría ser, él también era infinitamente sobornable.

Decidió intentar negociar con él.

—Si estudias durante diez minutos más, te daré diez besos.

 _—Un centenar —_ Louis hizo las señas de vuelta con una sonrisa descarada.

Harry tuvo ganas de reír al ver la expresión traviesa en su cara bonita. Obviamente, él pensaba que era terriblemente inteligente. Harry sabía bien que ese era el número más alto que Louis conocía y Harry estaba bastante contento de que sus lecciones de matemáticas se habían detenido allí, o podría estar pidiendo mil besos.

Él negó con la cabeza, repitiendo con firmeza.

—Diez... y voy a traer algunos  _Onigiri_ —agregó antes de que Louis pudiese volver a entrar en un puchero.

Eso lo hizo; el hermoso chico sonrió ampliamente. Al pequeño tritón le encantaba el arroz dulce, pegajoso envuelto en algas. Él no hizo mucho como cepillarse los dientes después, pero Harry siempre insistió. Los dientes de la gente marina eran como los dientes humanos y ellos no fueron diseñados para consumir almidones refinados.

Louis inclinó la cabeza castaña de nuevo sobre el libro de lenguaje de señas con esmero, y Harry se inclinó por encima su hombro, leyendo con él. Su pelo había crecido más largo. Hacía apenas un mes y ahora estaba hasta bajo los hombros. Harry supuso que el cabello de una sirena crecía más rápido que el de un humano. Él necesitaría un corte de pelo muy pronto. Los densos hilos de color castaño cayeron sobre su rostro, ocultándolo de la vista de Harry, y Harry inconscientemente los cepilló hacia atrás y colocó un mechón de pelo largo detrás de la bonita oreja rosa.

Louis le dio una gran sonrisa e hizo señas.

_—Gracias._

Harry hizo señas de regreso.

_—De nada._

Él lo entendía fácilmente, aunque sus grandes manos se movían con tanta torpeza en comparación con los dedos ágiles de Louis. A Harry le preocupaba. Por lo que él sabía, ellos estaban haciendo las señales correctamente. Pero era difícil estar seguro, porque ellos se ajustaban a los movimientos de manos en  _3D_ con las imágenes  _2D_ planas. Si las estuvieran entendiendo mal, las estaban entendiendo mal juntos, por lo que no estarían realmente inhibiendo la capacidad de Louis de hablar con Harry, pero Harry quería que aprendiera a hacer las señas de la manera correcta, por lo que eventualmente podría ser capaz de hablar con otros.

Por mucho que Harry quería mantener a Louis escondido de la vista, suyo solamente, para siempre, sabía que simplemente no era práctico. Habría momentos en que tendría que salir, para atender el negocio que los sostenía a los dos y Louis tendría que ser capaz de comunicarse con Zayn y posiblemente algunos otros cuidadores designados. Harry era posesivo lo suficiente como para admitir que él no quería que ellos se comunicaran con Louis en la forma en que Louis prefería comunicarse. Definitivamente no. Con los dientes apretados y gruñendo en el pensamiento de que alguien más tocara a Louis y leyera sus pensamientos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Louis movió los ojos hacia Harry curiosamente, sintiendo la inquietud del hombre mayor, y Harry se obligó a relajarse, pasando la mano por el suave pelo castaño del muchacho y bajo su espalda desnuda hasta el lugar donde comenzaba su cola y sabía que la piel era extra sensible. Sonrió al escalofrío inocente que despertó su toque. Su piel desnuda estalló en piel de gallina. Louis se extendió hacia él, sus labios moviéndose más y más cerca de Harry. El campo de visión de Harry se redujo hasta que ellos eran todo lo que podía ver. Una pequeña lengua rosada se deslizó hacia fuera y de repente esos llenos, bonitos labios estaban brillando, mojados con la humedad. El hombre mayor fue hipnotizado al instante.

El estudio fue olvidado por completo cuando Louis recogió sus cien besos tempranamente.

Al día siguiente, después de un almuerzo tardío de tofu frito, frijoles de soya cocidos al vapor y sushi de batata, Louis estaba todavía lamiendo sus dedos cuando Harry tiró de él en su regazo.

Louis adoraba sentarse en el regazo de Harry. Era el lugar más feliz más cálido en el mundo entero en lo que a él respecta. Harry era tan grande y eso hacía que Louis se sintiera pequeño. Pero se trataba de un buen pequeño. Estaba protegido, confortado, amaba el tipo de pequeña sensación. Louis se retorció un poco y Harry gimió. Louis miró con sorpresa; ¿lo estaba lastimando? Trató de permanecer inmóvil, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado y frotando la mejilla contra el gran pecho muscular. Sonrió cuando fue recompensado con afecto. Harry trajo su gran cálido brazo arriba y por la espalda de Louis, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Louis arrastró las yemas de sus dedos sobre el grueso antebrazo del otro hombre y le envió sus pensamientos del delicioso sushi de batata.

—Sí, lo fue —Harry respondió en voz alta.

De repente Louis se puso rígido; alguien venía detrás de ellos. No podía oír los pasos, pero podía sentir las vibraciones en la arena que llegaban a través de su cola. Se volvió para comprobar y ver quién podría ser.

Por costumbre, inconscientemente fue directo al modo de lucha o de huida; huida siendo el primero en su mente. Él quería estar de vuelta en el agua, donde podría actuar con rapidez y ocultarse si lo necesitaba. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, sin embargo, los dos grandes brazos que llegaron lo envolvieron de manera protectora. Louis se relajó inmediatamente al recordar; que estaba a salvo ahora. Él sabía que Harry no permitiría que nada le pase, no importa qué.

—Louis, tengo a alguien que me gustaría que conozcas.

El hombre con los graciosos cuatro ojos apareció en su visión. Llevaba pieles negras. No, no pieles. Se llamaba  _ropa_. Louis incluso podía identificar cada pieza; camisa, pantalones, zapatos. Pero la cosa en su cara, ¿qué era eso? No conocía esa palabra aún.

El desconocido se arrodilló a pocos metros de Louis, donde estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Harry. La mayor parte de su cola quedaba oscurecida por toallas húmedas. Sus escamas se volvían incómodas y picaban terriblemente cuando empezaban a secarse, por lo que Harry siempre lo ayudaba a envolver la cola en toallas empapadas cuando la mantenía fuera del agua durante mucho tiempo. La mirada del hombre extraño se detuvo en el pedazo de cola azul expuesta que se asomaba por debajo de las toallas antes de volver a descansar en la cara de Louis.

Harry les presentó.

—Louis, este es Zayn, él es un amigo mío.

 _Za-yn._  Louis rodó la palabra extraña en su cabeza. Los humanos tenían tantas palabras divertidas. Las amaba a todas. Especialmente la forma en que Harry las pronunciaba con su voz grave y ronca. Le hacía cosas divertidas a su panza.

El otro hombre habló, su voz suave y apacible. A Louis le gustó de inmediato.

—Es muy agradable conocerte Louis.

Louis inclinó la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del hombre de cuatro ojos. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Él extendió las manos hacia el otro hombre para preguntarle, pero Harry las presionó hacia abajo a los costados. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Usa tus palabras Lou.

Louis frunció los labios con tristeza, él odiaba hacer gestos con las manos. Eran tan torpes y lentas. Deseó poder hablar en voz alta como Harry.

Él pensó por un momento antes hacer las señas.

_—Mucho gusto. ¿Por qué cuatro ojos?_

—¿Cuatro ojos? —Dijo Zayn, confundido por un momento, antes de sonreír en comprensión—. Ah... estas son gafas. Mis ojos no funcionan del todo bien así que me ayudan a ver mejor. ¿Te gustaría probarlas?

Louis asintió y alcanzó curiosamente las gafas que el hombre le ofrecía. La primera vez que trató de ponerlas, estaban al revés y no se quedaron en la nariz, por lo que les dio la vuelta y volvió a intentarlo. Miró a través de ellas. Ellos hacían todo más grande y más borroso. No se dio cuenta de que hacían que sus propios ojos grandes y redondos se vieran aún más grandes para un observador. Él parpadeó hacia Harry y el gran hombre se rió de buena gana. Incluso Zayn arqueó una sonrisa.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se las quitó, le hacían sentirse mareado y un poco descompuesto. Él se las devolvió, enviando su agradecimiento a través de sus dedos cuando rozó los de Zayn y dentro de la mente del otro hombre.

Zayn se congeló por un momento antes de responder. Él movió sus ojos a la mirada penetrante de Harry y tragó saliva.

—De nada.

Unos brazos fuertes lo apretaron con fuerza en amonestación y Louis lo miró, con los ojos radiantes brillando con malicia. Harry sacudió la cabeza con desesperación.

—Louis, Zayn nos va a enseñar cómo hacer las señas mejor, ¿qué dices a eso?

Louis se dejó caer hacia atrás en la arena y lanzó su brazo dramáticamente en su rostro. Los escuchó reír de su teatralidad.  _Guh._  Más de hacer señas.  _Bleh_. Pero Harry quería que aprenda y Louis haría cualquier cosa por Harry. Quería que Harry estuviera orgulloso de él.

Pasaron la tarde con Zayn. El hombre mayor revisó los signos que habían aprendido e hizo pequeñas correcciones. Harry y Louis habían hecho un trabajo notable de aprendizaje de las señas por sí mismos, pero el lenguaje de señas era una lengua que dependía del movimiento, casi como un baile, por lo que el mismo gesto podría ser percibido de diferentes maneras dependiendo de la forma en que las manos se moviesen. A veces estaban moviendo sus manos hacia abajo cuando se supone que estuvieran hacia arriba, o hacia la izquierda cuando se supone que era a la derecha.

Harry prestó atención con esmero, y tomó notas. Louis se acordó de los cambios mucho más fácilmente, incluso corrigió a Harry a veces. Harry a menudo se preguntaba cuánto más inteligente en realidad era el muchacho que él, pero dudaba que Louis toleraría un test de  _CI._

Las lecciones de la tarde transcurrieron sin problemas. Harry se aseguró de darle a Louis un montón de descansos de natación. Tuvo que suspender los descansos de besos por respeto a Zayn. Louis pareció entender. Él no quería besar delante de una tercera persona tampoco, pero tan pronto como el asistente de Harry se había excusado por la noche, el chico prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Harry.

Sus perfectos labios de arco de cupido se extendieron en una blanca sonrisa brillante y Harry se rió de su exuberancia.

 _—¡Bésame! —_ Louis ordenó, puntuando sus palabras con el empuje del dedo en lenguaje de señas para  _"!"_

—¿Dónde? —Harry fingió ignorancia mientras bajaba a Louis a las mantas extendidas por debajo de ellos. El muchacho se estiró lánguidamente como si lo estuviera considerando. La mirada de Harry siguió el movimiento de su piel lechosa y extremidades largas. Los ojos medio cerrados de Louis observaban a Harry. Él sacó su dedo por la garganta e hizo la señal de  _"cuello"._

Harry obedeció, dejando caer su cabeza para enterrar la cara debajo de la barbilla de Louis. El muchacho chilló por la sorpresa, sacudiendo su cola cuando la boca caliente de Harry se fijó en el punto de su pulso y chupó un beso en el hueco entre las clavículas. Por debajo de sus labios podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Louis tartamudeando y acelerando. Harry sonrió, presionando el esmalte de los dientes contra la piel suave y cremosa del chico.

Con su propio corazón acelerado se echó hacia atrás y miró inocentemente a Louis.

—¿Y ahora?

Las pupilas dilatadas, Louis pareció caer en la cuenta del juego e hizo las señas.

_—Estómago._

Harry tomó aire antes de salpicar besos por todo el vientre tenso del chico. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron adorablemente mientras los labios de Harry acariciaban sus costillas y los huecos por encima de sus caderas. Empezó un poco inocentemente, pero terminó con la lengua de Harry en su ombligo. Él presionó mojadamente en el pequeño bolsillo de carne, saboreando el sabor de la sal y el propio almizcle de Louis. Su lengua estaba mojada y sucia, mientras empujaba en el pequeño ombligo adorable de Louis y Harry se perdió por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se retiró con más que un poco de vergüenza.

Louis no parecía darse cuenta. Su ombligo brillaba húmedamente al respirar dentro y fuera lentamente. Harry no esperó por su próxima señal, se trasladó a reclamar sus labios como el premio final y terminar el juego. Louis lo contrarrestó. Él puso rápidamente su mano frente a su cara, bloqueando el siguiente movimiento de Harry.

 _—Pezones —_ hizo las señas. Harry se congeló en su lugar, con los ojos en el rostro de Louis. El muchacho miró inocentemente desde detrás de sus dedos y el hombre mayor sonrió como un tiburón. Él sabía que los pezones de Louis eran muy sensibles y aunque a menudo los tocaba cuando se besaban, él siempre había tenido cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos. Su mirada cayó a los amados puntos rosados en el pecho de Louis. Amaba esas pequeñas protuberancias de carne. Los pezones de Louis eran de color rosa y un poco gorditos.

La boca de Harry los ansiaba, para sentir los picos endureciéndose en guijarros en su boca. Su respiración fantasmal en el pecho de Louis y su mirada verde se movió hasta atrapar las amplias pestañas de los ojos azules de Louis.

Sosteniendo el contacto visual, Harry arrastró plana su lengua por el pezón de Louis. Una sacudida rompedora de columna corrió por el cuerpo delgado del tritón. Él oyó su respiración rápida y vacilante y Harry lo empujó aún más, su boca se cerró en el pico de color de rosa y lo atrajo en la boca. Louis hizo un ruido de arrullo y tiró de la cabeza oscura de Harry con insistencia a su pecho como si estuviera asustado de que Harry pudiese cambiar de opinión. Harry no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada por el estilo. Prodigó atención en el primer pezón, chupándolo, pellizcándolo suavemente entre los dientes y atormentándolo con su lengua hasta que latía con el latido del corazón de Louis.

El respingón pico del pezón izquierdo de Louis rozó su mejilla mientras acariciaba el esternón del muchacho, y parado duro y ofendido por el abandono de Harry. Harry se disculpó por ello succionándolo con ternura. Hizo círculos en ambos, dando vueltas y vueltas, trazando las areolas hinchadas sin tener que tocar los pezones.

Iba intermitentemente a sumergirse y arrastrar la lengua o los dientes a través de ellos, alternando entre mordiscos y chupar. Sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente de lado a lado, Louis haciendo chasquidos, chillando sonidos de placer puro y aunque eran decididamente inhumanos, Harry se enamoró de ellos. Amaba la forma en que la espalda de Louis se arqueaba bajo sus manos cuando Harry acariciaba su cintura y caderas; alzó su pecho, como si estuviera ofreciendo sus pezones en súplica para obtener más placer carnal.

Finalmente, una vez que esas protuberancias carnosas fueron completamente ablandadas, Harry sacó su cabeza hacia atrás, renunciando al pezón izquierdo de Louis con un sucio  _'pop'_. De inmediato cambió su ataque para centrarse en la boca húmeda, de color rojo que se encontraba abierta y jadeante y lista para ser saqueada. Empujando las dos manos en el pelo de Louis, las duras palmas de sus manos ahuecaron los lados de su cabeza, se inclinó hacia atrás y lo presionó hacia abajo, cubriendo la boca del muchacho con la suya. Acarició sus labios sedosos y trazó el arco perfecto con su lengua antes de presionar hacia adelante.

En el primer toque de su lengua Louis se sacudió, pero luego se suavizó en los brazos de Harry como mantequilla derretida. Provocó juguetonamente el paladar de su boca, profundizando en el lugar sensible debajo de la lengua de Louis y luego chupó la lengua de Louis en su propia boca. Louis se agarró impotente a él, temblando, con las manos corriendo sobre los abultados músculos de los brazos de Harry aferrándose a sus anchos hombros.

Mientras Harry lo besaba, le rozó con su vestido pecho de ida y vuelta sobre los pezones desnudos de Louis, excitándolos con la fricción. Podía sentir las tiernas protuberancias, redondas y duras, empujando hacia arriba contra la tela. De ida y vuelta sus pechos se frotaban entre sí. La columna vertebral de Louis se arqueaba y él jadeaba. Él hizo un sonido extraño de arrullo de nuevo y Harry se dio cuenta de que era un gemido. Aplastó al chico hacia él, presionando los puntos candentes de sus pezones más firmemente contra él.

Sacó una mano desde su cabello y dejó de besarlo para poder mordisquear su camino hacia abajo de su oreja y cuello. Besó su sien, las mejillas, los párpados, y luego de vuelta a la oreja para poder morder el lóbulo de la oreja y hacerle cosquillas al hueco por debajo con su lengua. Louis se estremeció, irrumpiendo en piel de gallina, y su respiración se enganchó. Harry reclamó su boca de nuevo y de repente apretó sus caderas hacia abajo en Louis. Louis chirriaba adorablemente cuando la mano de Harry se movió alrededor para ahuecar su parte inferior regordeta. Las escamas de su cola se sentían como cálido, áspero cuero en sus manos y apretó su culo. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos ahondaron abajo, y luego incursionaron bajo sus delicadas aletas pélvicas. Las puntas de sus dedos callosos encontraron lo que buscaban; un suave espacio, y en su interior esa, carne de terciopelo caliente. Él presionó la punta de su dedo en contra de ella y sintió a Louis dar un tirón en respuesta, jadeando en el ángulo de la mandíbula de Harry.

No trató de penetrar, simplemente presionó contra ella, sintiendo el anillo de músculos ondear casi frenéticamente contra la fricción de sus dedos. Había una humedad allí que se difundió sobre con su dedo, frotando en círculos pequeños. Sus caderas comenzaron a ondular contra Louis, empujándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra el dígito penetrante, cada movimiento lento conduciendo a ambos poco a poco fuera de sus mentes.

Perdiéndose en el momento, Harry molió su entrepierna palpitante abajo, frotándola contra las caderas de Louis cuando su dedo se curvó y comenzó a penetrar el apretado ano del tritón. Louis gruñó, y sonaba casi dolorido cuando el dedo índice de Harry empezó a forzar su camino hasta su estrecho portal.

Harry se detuvo inmediatamente.

Era como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido derramado sobre su cabeza. Él levantó el rostro, horrorizado por lo que casi había hecho.

Casi había violado a Louis con sus dedos.

Harry retiró suavemente sus manos. Él las plantó en la manta junto a los hombros de Louis y dejó caer la cara de vergüenza.

Su voz era gruesa y áspera, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento. Dios, bebé... lo siento mucho.

Louis miró inocentemente, sus labios hinchados por los besos, la mejilla y el cuello de color rosa con quemaduras de barba. Harry quería herirse a sí mismo. Fue como tomar ventaja de un niño. Louis no era un niño, por supuesto, era sólo un poco más joven que Harry mismo. Sin embargo, su vida había sido tan diferente. Había crecido en completo aislamiento. Era completamente ingenuo. ¿Louis siquiera sabía lo que el sexo era? Era un inocente pequeño muñequito y Harry casi había tomado esa inocencia de él, sin siquiera detenerse para pedir permiso. E incluso si él lo hubiese pedido, eso todavía era apenas justo. Louis no conocía nada mejor. Harry lo hacía. Era su responsabilidad proteger a Louis, no utilizarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para sentarse al lado del niño, pasando los dedos por su propio cabello por la mortificación.

Louis se inclinó sobre él, su peso apoyado en un brazo, su preocupación escrita en toda su cara expresiva.

Harry tomó la mejilla del muchacho suavemente, frotando su pulgar contra esa curva suave, enrojecida.

—No eres tú  _Amado_. Yo- yo perdí el control de mí mismo por un momento. Casi te hice algo que no debería... algo que no tenía derecho a hacer.

Louis inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, pensando en su confusión en la palma de Harry.

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No esta noche amor. Te lo explicaré... simplemente, no esta noche.

Para su crédito, Louis pareció entender que Harry no estaba de humor para ser empujado y permitió su retirada. Él le dio un beso por última vez en la mejilla y luego se volvió y se sumergió en el agua. Harry vio las ondas tocando la línea de la costa por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y salió de la playa.

Se dirigió directamente a su oficina y se sirvió un trago de whisky, y luego otro.

Eso hizo poco para aliviar el dolor en sus lomos o los golpes en su cabeza. Su pene latía como un dolor de muelas entre sus piernas, aunque su corazón seguía ardiendo de vergüenza.

_Purgatorio._

Él estaba en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

El hombre mayor se sentó en su silla de oficina y el cuero caro crujió un poco. Se frotó la cara con las manos antes de pasar los dedos por su pelo rizado. Cayó hacia adelante sobre su frente, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Harry se dejó caer un poco más, mientras sus manos cayeron a su entrepierna. Se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y separó sus boxers. Su enorme erección estaba orgullosa, dolorida e hinchada, líquido preseminal se escapaba de la punta. Era totalmente impenitente. La observó con una mirada airada.

No parecía importar cuántas veces se "tomaba a sí mismo en la mano", por así decirlo; al segundo en que inhalaba el olor de su  _Amado_ , llegaba de regreso al mástil lleno. Sólo el simple movimiento de esas pestañas largas y oscuras, el fino movimiento suave de sus hombros pálidos, el arco de su espalda; cada movimiento que Louis hacía era pura, inocente sensualidad. El joven tritón le atormentaba.

Atraía a Harry como una sirena, inconsciente de la forma en que el toque más breve enviaba a Harry a plena excitación. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil de ocultar.

Esta noche fue la primera vez que sus pensamientos se habían manifestado en acciones, pero ciertamente no era la primera vez que sus pensamientos se habían cruzado en esa línea en particular. La verdad era, que Harry estaba contento de que Louis no pudiera leer su mente. Él no quería exponer al muchacho inocente a sus propios deseos oscuros y todas las cosas sucias que quería hacer a ese pálido cuerpo esbelto, sus dulces pezones rosados y esa boca preciosa.

_Dios, su boca..._

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cuero negro con un gemido. Se imaginó esos labios rosados perfectos envueltos alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, esos ojos azules amplios mirándolo mientras Louis le hacía una felación. De repente, la columna vertebral de Harry presionó contra su silla, sus caderas rompieron hacia adelante y él se corrió con fuerza, explotando en su propio puño, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Después se rió, pero era una risa amarga autocrítica llena de odio hacia sí mismo. Su  _Amado_ ni siquiera sabía lo que el sexo era.  _Oh,_  su pequeño precioso sabía que había algo que debía seguir a los calientes besos, la forma en que sus cuerpos se presionaban uno contra el otro. Él había transmitido su excitación y su deseo a Harry con bastante claridad. Era Harry quien no podía decidirse a actuar sobre esos impulsos. Se sentía mal. Profundamente equivocado. No había traído aquí al muchacho para propasarse con él de la forma en que casi había hecho esta noche, para despojarlo de su inocencia y hacer de él el objeto de las fantasías sexuales de Harry, sus oscuras perversiones.

Había rescatado a su  _Amado_ desde los abismos para amarlo, valorarlo y protegerlo, no salivar tras su núbil cuerpo joven como un perro rabioso.

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que Harry se encontró haciendo, de forma regular, acariciando vergonzosamente su polla dura como roca, mientras que espiaba al pequeño inocente por el unidireccional vidrio. Tenía ganas de arrastrar la lengua a través de esa carne pálida, ver la piel rosada de Louis por la excitación, estimulando su erección entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, explorar su apretada entrada con los dedos y enseñar a Louis todo lo que significaba ser suyo. Para que ellos pertenecieran el uno al otro por completo.

Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron. Su pene se hinchó de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Él dio un puñetazo en la mesa, el sonido de estrellarse resonando en el silencio, despertándolo de sus fantasías. Era equivocado.

Él sabía que Louis era mayor de lo que parecía, pero en muchos aspectos, Louis todavía era muy parecido a un niño. Estaba indefenso y dependiente de Harry. Harry sabía bien que Louis no lo rechazaría. El muchacho haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo. Su pene se llenó de sangre crispándose un poco ante la idea de Louis suplicando ante Harry. Él estaría deseoso de hacer cualquier cosa y todo para complacerlo. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, justificándose a sí mismo, probablemente Louis lo disfrutaría...

Pero conocía bien los sentimientos que Louis tenía por él; pura adoración, amor, devoción absoluta y, sobre todo, completa, total confianza inquebrantable. El tipo de confianza que llevaba a Harry a sus rodillas. Atesorándola más que la vida misma y él no haría nada para mancillar la opinión de su  _Amado_ de él. El prefería cortar su propia mano que ensuciar a Louis o manchar aquel amor puro.

Harry se cubrió la cara con sus manos y gimió. Había hecho esta resolución muchas, muchas veces antes y no hizo nada para que decayeran sus necesidades físicas. No hizo nada para enfriar el calor que se encendía en su ingle con simplemente ver al muchacho, o el dolor que sentía por el deseo de tocar la carne de Louis. La necesidad de tomarlo, la intensa necesidad de hacerlos uno en la carne lo condujo como a un caballo ante el látigo. No había alivio del deseo constante.

Se encontraba en el purgatorio por desear a su  _Amado_ ; el cielo puro y el verdadero infierno al mismo tiempo.

🥀

Unos días más tarde, Louis estaba tumbado sobre una gran roca, plana, tomando el sol. Estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con los brazos cruzados como una almohada. Su pelo se había vuelto tan largo que caía en cascada hacia abajo en el agua. En el otro extremo de la roca, su cola hacía lo mismo. Se movía de vez en cuando, pulverizándose a sí mismo con agua fría y manteniendo sus escamas de secarse y que picaran. Suspiró con impaciencia, esperando a Harry para volver a casa y jugar con él.

Él quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

Si hubiera sabido lo que era el sentimiento, él lo habría llamado aburrimiento, pero como estaba, Louis no entendía ese concepto. El aburrimiento era totalmente nuevo para él. Su vida había sido tan dura durante tantos años. Pasaba todo su tiempo luchando para sobrevivir, simplemente para comer y evitar ser comido. El lujo de no tener nada que hacer era algo que nunca había tenido antes. Y así, Louis estaba aburrido.

En realidad, él estaba aburrido y cachondo. Pero el muchacho inocente no conocía esa palabra. Todo lo que sabía era que había una sensación de dolor, picazón en su parte trasera e ingle. Era un dolor que parecía no poder deshacerse de él. No le dolía; de hecho, se sentía bastante bien.

105

06/2017

Se dio la vuelta en su espalda y se frotó el pecho con sus manos pequeñas, tirando y pellizcando sus propios pequeños pezones rosados a la manera de Harry antes. Harry solía tocarlos y se había sentido maravilloso, enviando escalofríos todo el camino hasta la punta de su cola. No jugó más con ellos por alguna razón. No besaba a Louis tanto como antes, e incluso cuando lo hacía, sus besos eran diferentes de alguna manera. Se preguntó si Harry se había cansado de besarlo. La idea hizo a Louis un poco triste. Amaba besar a Harry y cuando Harry pasaba sus grandes manos calientes sobre su piel. Louis pasó sus propias pequeñas manos sobre sus costados y hacia abajo a sus caderas. No se sentía tan bueno como cuando Harry lo hacía, pero todavía se sentía bastante bien.

Él apoyó la cabeza en la roca y cerró los ojos mientras arqueaba su espalda y presionó su parte inferior contra la caliente, dura superficie. Eso también fue bueno. Disfrutó de la presión y la forma en que aliviaba el dolor un poco. Una pequeña mano estaba ocupada jugando con sus pezones y la otra se trasladó a su ingle, frotando los pliegues que protegían y ocultaban su pene sensible. Se endureció y se levantó, ascendiendo desde el interior de su cuerpo. Le frotó con cuidado, de forma experimental. La carne de color rosa era lisa y dura. Lo había hecho una o dos veces antes, pero siempre se había asustado y en el borde, distraído e incapaz de concentrarse plenamente en la sensación.

En el peligroso océano, él había sido incapaz de relajarse. Nunca había llegado a explorar a fondo lo que la cosa era. Ahora, sabía que estaba a salvo por lo que él le dio toda su atención. Sus dedos acariciaron con torpeza y sus labios se separaron en un grito silencioso cuando sintió el placer inundando sus sentidos. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Se preguntó si Harry tenía algo similar. Louis sospechaba que lo tenía, pero el humano nunca dejaba que Louis mirara debajo de las pieles que cubrían su cintura. Louis se preguntó por qué mantuvo su protuberancia oculta. A Louis le gustaba la suya. Era bonita y rosa y la piel era un poco brillante. Tocarla se sentía muy bien.

Gimió un poco en su garganta mientras se acariciaba arriba y hacia abajo, cerrando la mano alrededor de ella en un puño suelto. Eso se sintió incluso mejor que tocar. Se dio cuenta de que la punta era un poco más redonda y más ancha que el resto de ella. El parche de piel debajo de esa unión era exquisitamente sensible y el más mínimo roce de sus dedos contra ella enviaba escalofríos arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral.

Hubo un poco de fluido corriendo desde el orificio. No estaba seguro de qué era eso exactamente, pero era claro y un poco pegajoso así que Louis sabía que no era pipí. Él recogió un poco de la punta y se incorporó con curiosidad a lamer su dedo. Era dulce y un poco salado. No era un mal sabor, pero no era en absoluto familiar. Él suponía que no era perjudicial, lo que fuera, y se echó atrás, moliendo su parte inferior lentamente hacia atrás y adelante a través de la roca, ondulando su torso, meciendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Él arrastró sus dedos sobre el pecho y vientre antes de volver a jugar con sus pezones de nuevo.

Deseaba que Harry estuviera allí para hacerlo por él. Mejor aún... ¿qué se sentiría si Harry tocara su dura protuberancia? Louis se quedó sin aliento ante la idea y la acarició con más fuerza.

Había más fluido procedente de la punta, lubricando el movimiento de arriba y abajo de la mano de Louis. Se retorció en éxtasis. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron. Arqueó la espalda en la roca, frotando sus pezones y su polla casi frenéticamente, haciendo pequeños chillidos animalísticos de placer. Estaba cerca, tan cerca de algo diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

Pensamientos de las fuertes manos de Harry y sus talentosos labios y sus bellos ojos verdes destellaron ante los ojos de Louis y de repente, el líquido explotó de su sus aberturas frontal y posterior. Chilló cuando el blanco caliente placer estalló sobre él. Fluido corría por la roca de su parte trasera mientras un fluido blanco y pegajoso surgía de su pene y se derramaba sobre sus manos pequeñas y escamas plateadas. El placer sacudió su cuerpo en oleadas antes de que finalmente se desvaneciera, dejándolo débil y saciado. Se dejó caer, jadeante, pasándose la mano limpia por el pelo, dejando que la otra cayera en el agua.

Louis estaba eufórico y sorprendido por lo que había descubierto sobre su propio cuerpo. No podía esperar para compartirlo con Harry.

La única cosa era que, Harry... ya lo sabía.

En ese mismo momento, él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y su camisa de vestir de diseñador presionada firmemente en la nariz para detener el sangrado. La bolsa que contenía su cena cayó en la arena. Algo del sushi caro se había derramado. Harry ya lo había olvidado.

Se tambaleó fuera de la playa, apoyándose en una mano contra una palmera en las sombras, respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas ampliamente y fuera de foco. Parecía como si hubiera recibido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Las costuras de sus caros pantalones de vestir tensos en la entrepierna por contener su excitación. Algunos de los hilos en realidad habían estallado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la necesidad de reclamar y tomar y conquistar y follar.

Todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Su hermoso bebé había estado tumbado sobre una roca cerca de la orilla de la playa... Harry había recogido aquella él mismo durante la construcción e instalación específicamente porque era amplia y lisa, ligeramente en pendiente desde el agua. A menudo se había imaginado a su querido muchacho tendido sobre ella y tomando el sol. Esa había sido una de las fantasías favoritas de Harry antes de que realmente lo hubiera encontrado, pero ninguna cantidad de imaginación podría haberlo preparado para la visión que acababa de ver.

Louis había estado recostado en la roca sin problemas; tumbado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su esbelta garganta expuesta, su brillante cabello castaño en el sol, en abanico sobre la superficie lisa. Su piel había brillado con el sudor y la cola chispeante como un millar de espejos en la cálida luz del sol. Estaba radiante. Su pequeña cintura arqueada y él había estado acariciando la suave piel de su estómago, jugando con sus perfectos pezones. Louis había estado sensualmente pellizcándolos y haciéndolos rodar entre sus delgados dedos de una mano mientras la otra enterrada en su ingle, frotando una pequeña protuberancia de carne de color rosa que se erguía de entre sus aletas. Sus esbeltas caderas se masturbaban de ida y vuelta, frotando la parte inferior curvilínea contra la superficie dura.

Los gritos que provenían de esos perfectos labios rosados se parecían a nada que Harry jamás hubiera oído antes. Eran bestiales y claramente inhumanos, pero llenos de placer y lujuria y desenfreno. Eran el sonido del éxtasis puro y desenfrenado, y borraron la memoria de cada otro grito de placer que Harry alguna vez hubiera oído.

Sus movimientos crecieron más y más salvajes, sus gritos cada vez más fuertes y Harry supo el momento en que Louis explotó, porque él también lo hizo; la parte delantera de sus pantalones rebosaron con humedad antes de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. El hombre mayor estaba en estado de shock, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones de traje en ruinas, aturdido. Él se vino sólo de la fricción en el pantalón y la vista y el sonido del placer de Louis. La nariz de Harry se llenó del fuerte olor a almizcle de su  _Amado_ ; era más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiera olido antes y vio con incredulidad como su pene se endureció de nuevo en respuesta a las feromonas de gran alcance del muchacho.

Sólo después de que el chico saltó de la roca, se zambulló con gracia en el agua, era Harry capaz de arrebatar cualquier medida de control sobre sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y respiró inestable, frotando el dorso de una mano sobre los ojos, como para borrar las imágenes en su mente. No sirvió de nada, sabía que lo perseguirían cada vez que cerrara los ojos de ahora en adelante.

_Joder._

Esa fue la cosa más caliente que había visto nunca.

_En toda su vida._

Harry se quitó la ropa sucia, como si en un sueño, y se comprobó para asegurarse de que su hemorragia nasal se había detenido. Por suerte, siempre mantuvo un par de trajes de baño y toallas de mano. Se arrodilló para salvar lo que quedaba de su cena y se dirigió hacia la playa, su erección palpitante todavía escondida bajo la cintura de sus pantalones cortos negros. Hizo su camino hacia el agua y se agachó, golpeando dos veces con la mano abierta, gritando el nombre de Louis. Sabía que el chico iba a escuchar las vibraciones de dondequiera que estuviera en el estanque. Su audición era exquisita.

Efectivamente, unos momentos después, su pequeña cabeza castña salió del agua. Sonrió ampliamente a Harry y saludó con entusiasmo antes de nadar hasta la orilla. Harry no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que creció a través de sus propias facciones. Louis no sabía nada de artificios o actuar tímido. Su sonrisa era radiante y real; nunca trató de ocultar su alegría desenfrenada al ver a Harry. Él siempre estaba encantado de verlo. La única vez que la linda cabecita castaña no lo recibió con entusiasmo fue cuando quería jugar a las escondidas.

A Louis le gustaba jugar a las escondidas. Hubo algunas veces que Harry lo estuvo llamando y llamando y llamando y su travieso pequeño querido no había llegado a él. Entonces Harry había aprendido en esos días a agarrar la máscara, el tanque, y las aletas e ir en busca de él. Pensó que podría ser algo instintivo en el muchacho lo que lo llevó a esconderse en alguna ocasión. No cabía duda de que había algo dentro de Harry que lo impulsaba a buscar a Louis, para buscarlo incansablemente hasta que lo encontraba y lo arrastraba hacia fuera a la luz y en los brazos de Harry.

Nunca dejaba de darle satisfacción a Harry, aunque tuvo que dar crédito donde Louis era debido. Era realmente increíble algunos de los lugares que había encontrado para esconderse en... Harry se distrajo de sus meditaciones por el chico encantador que había aparecido en sus pies, donde el agua fría suavemente bañaba a ambos.

Louis sonrió feliz y frotó su cara contra la pierna de Harry como un gatito en busca de afecto. El hombre grande se arrodilló en el agua hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y se inclinó para besar al chico en la nariz. Louis se arqueó para cumplir con sus labios, pero algo debe haberle hecho cosquillas porque Louis de repente se retiró y estornudó. Harry se rió profundamente en su vientre y luego arrastró el esbelto tritón en sus brazos musculosos. El agua clara corría por encima de su poderoso pecho y piernas mientras se levantaba de las aguas con su preciosa carga. Harry se dirigió hacia una de las palmeras y se sentó a la sombra con Louis en su regazo.

Él pensó por un largo momento antes de hablar. Él quería hacer esto bien. No quería herir los sentimientos de Louis, pero él quería que entendiera que lo que había estado haciendo era privado. ¿Qué pasa si Zayn hubiera entrado y lo hubiese visto? Harry frunció el ceño en concentración.

Louis le ganó de mano. Cerró sus ojos a la vez y apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Harry. Envió sus pensamientos a Harry antes de que Harry pudiese hablar. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que la belleza de la mente de su  _Amado_ lo invadiera. La luz que siempre encontraba allí lo hacía sentir como un niño otra vez.

Al parecer, Louis quería compartir lo que había estado haciendo con Harry, por lo que el hombre de más edad experimentó el placer y la maravilla del primer orgasmo de Louis con él. Él experimentó la inocencia de su exploración, su sorpresa y asombro por los resultados; el dulce goce de su propio cuerpo.

Una vez que Louis se retiró, Harry se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, cuán hermoso era en realidad el acto. Había, por primera vez, experimentado el sexo sin vergüenza. Debido a Louis, lo que había sucedido era tan natural como comer o nadar o reír. No había ni una pizca de vergüenza o auto-conciencia en los pensamientos de Louis, sólo la maravilla de auto-descubrimiento.

Harry respiró con otra realización; él había sido un tonto. Había estado tan ciego. La vergüenza era enteramente una construcción humana. En la naturaleza, el sexo no era más vergonzoso que respirar. Sí, en muchos aspectos, era acerca de la reproducción, pero ciertamente no siempre. Había muchos apareamientos del mismo sexo. En muchas especies, la orientación sexual no tenía sentido alguno; el género era irrelevante y los propios órganos completamente intercambiables. Lo único que importaba era el intercambio de material genético. El sexo podría ser por placer o para la reproducción y era sin duda nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Los humanos eran la única especie que habían atado el sexo y la vergüenza juntos. Ellos fueron los únicos que habían tratado de poner límites y reglas sobre cómo se podría experimentar el acto sexual. Todas las reglas que Harry había oído hablar flotaban en su cabeza.  _Este agujero se puede utilizar, pero no ese otro. Esta posición es aceptable, pero ésta es una perversión. Puedes tener relaciones sexuales con esta persona, pero no con esa otra persona. La homosexualidad es mala. El sexo anal es erróneo. No deberías querer tener sexo. Puta. Pervertido._

La sociedad había puesto límites en el sexo, dibujado líneas claras entre lo que era bueno y lo que era malo, lo que estaba mal y lo que era correcto. La religión había hecho del sexo algo que se oculta en la oscuridad, no se discute. Hacían que la gente se avergonzara de su propio cuerpo y sus propios deseos naturales. El porno había tomado un paso más allá. El porno había arrastrado al sexo a salir a la luz, pero la rompió en pedazos. El porno desconectaba a la gente entre sí, destruía la intimidad y degradaba el acto a sus elementos más básicos.

Los seres humanos eran los que habían estropeado el sexo, torcieron la hermosa realidad del mismo, lo convirtieron en algo perverso y vergonzoso. Era una prisión de su propia creación, una prisión de su propio pensamiento, y Harry había estado encerrado dentro de él también.

Hasta Louis.

Esta vez, fue Louis quien lo había liberado.

Harry sintió los comienzos de la cálida sensación punzante detrás de sus párpados que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar. Sólo Louis alguna vez había tenido éste efecto en él. Harry se tragó el nudo en la garganta y abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia abajo a Louis cariñosamente, con una mente iluminada. Tomó en la inocencia pura que brillaba en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que el deseo de Louis por el sexo de ningún modo disminuía su inocencia. ¿Harry quería enseñarle a esta hermosa, criatura sensual a ocultar su cuerpo, a estar avergonzado de sus necesidades? Nunca. Harry no quería cambiarlo ni un poquito o reprimir su exuberante, floreciente sexualidad.

Louis era perfecto como era, absolutamente perfecto.

Y así lo era Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry era radiante cuando finalmente se aceptó a sí mismo, su amor por Louis y los deseos naturales que venían con ese amor.

De aquí en adelante, iban a hacer esto juntos. No más esconderse y evitarse. En todo caso, Harry estaba un poco resentido de que Louis hubiese experimentado su despertar sexual sin él, pero había sido su culpa. Él había permitido a sus propios problemas nublar su pensamiento y mantenerlos separados. No más. Harry puede no haber dado a Louis su primer orgasmo, pero él le estaría dando todos sus futuros. Todavía había un montón de cosas que Louis aún tenía que descubrir. Y Harry le iba a enseñar todo. A partir de ahora, estaría tomando el cuidado de todas las necesidades de su  _Amado_.

Hasta la última.

🥀

Harry dispuso al muchacho con delicadeza en su regazo, él se movió de manera que su cola quedaba en cascada sobre las piernas de Harry y hacia abajo sobre la manta. Se apoyó en la palmera y luego presionó a Louis hacia atrás para que Louis se apoyara en él. Él los quería cómodos para la conversación que iban a tener. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Louis se había dado cuenta del contenedor de sushi y estaba haciendo manitas inquietas por ello. Harry sabía que no conseguirían mucho de hablar hecho hasta que el vientre de su pequeño tritón estuviese lleno, así que se contentó alimentando a Louis con el sushi con la mano, mirando sus amados labios atrapar a los rollos de sushi de sus dedos.

Por último, una vez que estuvo lleno, pero no tan lleno que podría caer dormido, Harry intentó de nuevo.

—Querido, ¿qué sabes sobre el sexo? 

Louis miró con confusión e hizo señas.

_—¿Qué es el sexo?_

Harry suspiró y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era que Louis no supiera lo que era el sexo, lo más probable era que no conocía la palabra porque Harry, mojigato evidente que él era, nunca había dicho la palabra delante de él o le enseñó el significado. Él decidió comenzar con la definición más simple.

—El sexo es cómo se hacen los bebés.

Louis palmeó el pecho desnudo y le envió una imagen de un pez que ponía huevos y luego otro pez llegaba y chorreaba lo que asumía Harry era semen todo sobre los huevos. Él negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No, no es tan así, amor. ¿Alguna vez has visto a dos animales colocándose uno encima del otro y en cierto modo rozándose entre sí?

El chico le envió una imagen de dos caballitos de mar con sus colas entrelazadas realizando algún tipo de giro de baile. Harry asintió.

—Sí, muy cerca. Pero qué pasa con los delfines, ¿alguna vez has visto a los delfines hacerlo?

El chico asintió y envió una imagen de un mular hembra siendo perseguido por un gran grupo de delfines machos. Una vez que ella estaba acorralada, la inmovilizaron bajo el agua, prácticamente ahogándola y todos tomaron turnos, uno tras otro. Hubo un escalofrío de miedo con esta imagen y Harry se le recordó que a veces el mundo animal podría ser tan violento como el humano.

Él sostuvo a Louis cerca y besó su oreja.

—No, no bebé, no así en absoluto. ¿Qué hay de tu pueblo? ¿Las Sirenas? Tu mamá y papá, por ejemplo, ¿cómo lo hacían?

Louis le envió una vaga imagen de dos sirenas que se besaban. Harry supuso que era todo lo que sabía. Su pequeño querido puede no haber estado con su propia gente lo suficiente para saber cómo lo hacían. Harry decidió simplemente decirle cómo los seres humanos lo hicieron, porque era bastante seguro, basado en la anatomía de Louis, que sus métodos de procreación eran similares.

Harry lo besó de nuevo, sólo porque podía, y luego dijo:

—Déjame decirte cómo los seres humanos hacen a los bebés, y por supuesto, el sexo no es sólo para hacer bebés, también es muy agradable y es una de las maneras en que los compañeros se vinculan el uno con el otro.

 _—¿Vincularse? —_ Louis hizo las señas con un dedo enganchado en signo de interrogación.

—Sí. Cuando dos personas se conocen y se enamoran, se comprometen entre sí y hacen una promesa el uno al otro para permanecer juntos para siempre. Esa es la vinculación, y parte de eso es la expresión física de la misma, que es el sexo.

Louis le envió una imagen de la vida de dos de camarones dentro de una esponja de mar y transmitió la forma en que nunca se apartaron el uno al otro durante toda su vida y luego le envió una imagen de peces ángel nadando en pares juntos.

—Sí, querido, exactamente. Algunos animales se aparean de por vida, y los seres humanos son algunos de ellos. Al menos, aspiran a serlo. Ahora, cuando dos compañeros...

 _—Al igual que nosotros. —_ Louis hizo las señas, sonriendo satisfecho. El aliento de Harry quedó atrapado en su pecho y por un momento se olvidó de dejarlo salir porque, por supuesto, por supuesto, Louis los veía a ellos como compañeros. Ellos eran compañeros. Siempre lo habían sido. Harry era de Louis y Louis era de Harry y ellos pertenecían el uno al otro y todo eso era tan perfectamente simple. Había sido perfectamente obvio para Louis. Debería haber sido obvio para Harry también, pero había estado tan concentrado en tratar de proteger al muchacho, que perdió lo que estaba justo enfrente de su cara.

Su sonrisa radiante coincidía con la de Louis.

—Sí, Lou, sí, eres mi compañero y yo soy tu compañero, por el tiempo que me tendrás.

El chico dio una especie alegre ruido burbujeante y se retorció en los brazos de Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza. La conversación podría haber degenerado en besos y caricias entusiastas pero Harry todavía necesitaba asegurarse de que Louis entendía a lo que esas cosas llevaban.

—Por eso, cuando dos compañeros, como nosotros, se aman, mucho, mucho, a veces les gusta expresar ese amor, físicamente.

 _—Con un beso —_ Louis hizo las señas y Harry asintió.

—Sí, con un beso y tocándose el uno al otro, en todos los lugares que me gusta tocarte y en algunos que no lo he hecho todavía. Uno de esos lugares es donde te estabas tocando hoy mismo. 

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en estado de alarma.

_—¿Está mal que me tocara a mí mismo? ¿Se supone que no debo hacerlo?_

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es bueno tocarte a ti mismo. Me toco también. No hay ningún problema por tocar a ti mismo, si tú tienes un compañero o no y no hay nada vergonzoso en el placer físico que se deriva de ello. Es lo mismo que la forma en que te hace sentir cuando encuentras una bonita concha o comes un pedazo de delicioso sushi. Disfrutar de la vida y vivirlo en tu propio cuerpo es una cosa natural y saludable.

 _—Bueno —_ Louis hizo las señas _—, pero la próxima vez, ¿tal vez tú podrías hacerlo?_

—¿Quieres que te toque, allí abajo?

Louis asintió inocentemente. Harry ronroneó.

—Me gustaría tocarte, mucho. Y me gustaría tener sexo contigo también.

_—¿Vamos a hacer bebés?_

Al parecer, necesitaba traer a Louis un libro de ciencias, y tal vez un libro de texto de anatomía también. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú y yo no podemos hacer bebés juntos, porque los dos somos hombres. Pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar de tener relaciones sexuales entre sí.

 _—Quiero —_ Louis transmitió, aunque no con el lenguaje de señas. Lo transmitió telepáticamente, haciéndose eco del propio deseo dolorido de Harry, deseando que ellos estuvieran más cerca, estar tan cerca como dos compañeros podrían estar.

En vez de responder verbalmente, Harry le estrechó fuertemente, atrayendo a Louis en sus brazos y besando sus labios con pasión. Se le había olvidado. Se había estado conteniendo, evitando besarlo demasiado sensual, o tocarlo por debajo del cuello. El pobre muchacho probablemente había estado tan confundido, tal vez se sintió abandonado. Pero no más. Harry había terminado de contenerse, restringiéndose a sí mismo. Pertenecían el uno al otro y ellos querían las mismas cosas. A partir de ahora, el cuerpo de Louis era una cena buffet y estaba muerto de hambre.

Él mordió el labio inferior de Louis, atrayendo la carne rolliza entre sus dientes. Una mano ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza, la otra vagaba por su espalda; explorando libremente por debajo de su cintura. Harry pasó los dedos sobre esas delicadas aletas pélvicas, sonriendo a los estremecimientos casi violentos que corrían a través del cuerpo esbelto en reacción. Él sabía que las escamas de Louis eran especialmente sensibles. Él apretó el globo carnoso de su parte inferior, antes de azotarlo ligeramente. Louis chilló por la sorpresa y Harry le sonrió lascivamente antes de tirarlo hacia atrás en la arena un poco rudamente. Chilló de nuevo, pero Harry sabía que la arena debajo de la manta era demasiado blanda para hacerle daño y merodeó, pasando a cubrir el cuerpo perfecto con el suyo, presionando a Louis abajo con su peso mucho más grande. Se mantuvo en los codos y atacó el cuello y la garganta de Louis, besando la piel expuesta y chupando con fuerza, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas mientras trabajaba su camino hacia abajo.

Louis se retorcía y se retorcía, pero Harry le había fijado bien, sus manos grandes y fuertes se cerraron alrededor de las diminutas muñecas de Louis, restringiéndolo hacia abajo cerca de sus caderas. Louis se sacudió hacia arriba mientras la boca de Harry se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones. Él sacudió la cabeza y chilló cuando Harry mordió suavemente. El cabello castaño voló hacia atrás y adelante. Su placer fue transmitido a Harry en ondas telepáticas.

Se tomó su tiempo de placer en esas pequeñas protuberancias preciosas. Se despertaron de inmediato, hinchándose y endureciéndose en tiernos pequeños picos. Harry utilizó su lengua para disculparse por descuidarlos durante tanto tiempo. No se detuvo hasta que estaban rojos e hinchados y el pequeño pene de Louis hinchado y sobresalía de su parte inferior del abdomen. Harry hizo contacto visual con Louis, que estaba mirando hacia abajo a él salvajemente, impotente por el placer que le estaba dando Harry.

Harry mantuvo el contacto visual mientras corría su lengua en el centro de su pecho y estómago, deteniéndose para sumergirla en el botón adorable de su pequeño vientre. El saboreó la humedad de Louis, la salada piel lo estaba volviendo un poco salvaje. La saliva se agrupó en su boca mientras hacía su camino hacia abajo aún más. El olor a almizcle dulce era más fuerte aquí abajo; se iba a la cabeza de Harry un poco. Estaba loco por la excitación y con el poder. Él quería darle a Louis todo.

Él lamió las escamas de plata-azul alrededor de la bonita erección de Louis, salada y suave contra su lengua, antes de trasladarse a engullir la carne de color rosa suave en su boca. Él tragó por completo y todo el cuerpo de Louis tuvo espasmos. Harry liberó sus muñecas para abrazarlo alrededor de la cintura en un intento de mantenerlo quieto. Los largos dedos de Harry se superponían a cada lado, rodeando totalmente la diminuta cintura en sus manos. Louis era tan jodidamente pequeño, tan precioso.

Sus pequeñas manos empuñando el cabello de Harry y sus caderas corcovearon atrás y hacia adelante tanto como Harry les permitiría. Harry chupó su pene pequeño, jugando con la lengua y los labios. Él movió los ojos hacia arriba; no podía ver la cara de Louis. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su columna arqueada. Harry sonrió alrededor de la pequeña polla en su boca antes de cerrarse de nuevo sobre ella. Él se arrastró en la carne tierna de su  _Amado_ hasta que el chico explotó en la boca de Harry, viniéndose con un grito agudo, tirando del pelo de Harry con tanta fuerza que le dolió. Harry no era capaz de preocuparse. El sabor de su  _Amado_ pasaría por la más deliciosa crema en todo el mundo, como nada de lo que hubiese probado antes. Era el sabor del delicioso aroma de Louis; dulce y salado.

Era el sabor de la obsesión y la posibilidad, pasiones de toda la vida, y los sueños que se hacen realidad.

La mente de Louis le daba vueltas, sentía que iba a explotar por toda la felicidad dentro de él. Él sentía como su alegría podría simplemente venir burbujeando y disparándose fuera de cada apertura. Eso era probablemente lo que fue la sustancia pegajosa de color blanco; felicidad.

Sonrió y se retorció más cerca de Harry. El gran hombre cálido estaba mimándolo y acariciando su cabello y le susurraba al oído. Louis no estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras que dijo. Él sólo suspiró feliz y escuchó el sonido de su voz profunda arrullándolo lentamente para dormir, retumbando en su pecho.

Estaba casi dormido cuando Harry pronunció su nombre.

—Louis.

Ojos azules parpadearon adormilados hacia el hombre apuesto.

—Tienes que volver al agua.

Louis sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente, apretando a Harry alrededor de la cintura. Quería dormir junto a Harry, no le gustaba dormir solo por él mismo nunca más. Envió sus pensamientos a Harry y el otro hombre suspiró con tristeza. Él inclinó la cara de Louis hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos.

—Lo sé bebé. Me gustaría dormir junto a ti también, pero no puedo dormir en el agua. Y no puedes dormir aquí arriba. —Louis sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente de nuevo, enterrando la cara en el estómago de Harry.

—¿No está tu cola empezando a secarse?

 _Oh._  Lo estaba y ésta estaba empezando a picar abismalmente. Louis resistió el impulso de rascarse las escamas a pesar de que lo quería mal. Ellas se dañaban fácilmente. Suspiró y soltó la cintura de Harry y se dejó caer sobre la arena.

 _—Está bien —_ él hizo las señas con resignación a Harry.

El hombre grande se levantó y lo recogió, llevándolo hacia abajo en el agua. La luna estaba ahora, reflejada en el agua clara que estaba iluminada desde abajo con suavidad. Al caer la noche, el acuario estaba iluminado por luces azules suaves aquí y allá. A Louis le gustaba mucho. Siempre había encontrado la entintada total negrura del mar aterradora, y mientras su bioluminiscencia ayudaba a iluminar la oscuridad, sólo iluminaba unos cinco metros en cualquier dirección, haciéndolo más un objetivo que cualquier otra cosa a los depredadores que lo podían ver desde kilómetros de distancia. Por lo tanto, la iluminación suave del acuario era increíblemente reconfortante para Louis.

Oh, cómo deseaba que Harry pudiese vivir en ella con él. Estaba tan solo cuando Harry se marchaba. Louis siempre había estado solo, toda su vida en verdad. Pero él no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que Harry vino dentro de ella. Cuando él se iba, se sentía como si una parte de sí mismo hubiese desaparecido, y, como una princesa en la torre en uno de los cuentos de hadas que Harry le había contado, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar allí sin poder hacer nada hasta que su príncipe volviera a él.

El hombre alto se había metió en el agua y estaba hasta los hombros sumergido ahora. Louis podía nadar fácilmente en este punto. Se levantó de los brazos de Harry y se alejó, sintiéndose despojado por la pérdida de contacto. Nadó en un triste círculo alrededor de Harry y su larga cola enroscada alrededor de las piernas de Harry, terminando con la cabeza bajo el brazo, mirando hacia arriba con lágrimas. Envió sus pensamientos tristes a Harry y Harry también suspiró.

Y de repente Harry inhaló profundamente. Su cabeza se sacudió.

Louis miró interrogante.

—Tengo una idea, ¿me puedes encontrar en el borde del acuario? En el fondo, detrás de la nave, hay un punto en la arena entre esas dos rocas, ¿tú sabes a dónde me refiero?

Louis asintió, conocía cada palmo del acuario por ahora. Harry se inclinó y lo besó profundamente.

—Okay, ve allí y espera por mí, ¿vale?

¿Esperar por él? ¿Iba a bajar? No podía dormir allí, ¡el aire en su tanque se agotaría! Louis no entendía, así que desenrolló la cola de mala gana de las piernas de Harry y lo dejó suelto, mirando hacia arriba en preocupada confusión.

Uno de esos ojos verdes hizo un guiño a sabiendas de la preocupación de Louis, luego se volvió y salpicó en la orilla. Louis lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista y luego se sumergió profundamente en el agua. Nadó sin problemas hasta que llegó al punto del que Harry estaba hablando. No había nada de especial, aparte de que era justo al lado del cristal del acuario. Se instaló en la arena a esperar, recostado sobre su vientre con la cabeza en sus brazos, mirando hacia el naufragio y el arrecife.

Él escuchó con atención.

Harry no estaba en el agua. Louis podría haberlo oído venir a una milla de distancia: la forma en que su tanque hacía  _glub-glub-glub,_  las pequeñas burbujas gaseosas que se levantaban desde la máscara, las salpicaduras y sonidos sibilantes de sus aletas. Harry era irremediablemente ruidoso bajo el agua. Habría sido carnada de tiburón en un instante en el océano real. Louis comenzó trazando pequeños corazones en la arena, escribiendo con la punta de su dedo.

—H-A-R-R-Y —trazó.

De todas las palabras humanas, aquella era, por lejos, su favorita. De repente las luces en el acuario se apagaron y Louis se quedó solo, en la oscuridad total. Su viejo temor comenzó a reaparecer lentamente sobre él, pero entonces una luz cegadora vino del lado de él. Dio un salto hacia atrás desde el cristal y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Ellos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y el repentino cambio fue muy doloroso para sus pupilas sensibles. Los cerró y se frotó las manchas en su visión hasta que finalmente pudo ver de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos a la luz de color amarillo brillante. Él parpadeó con asombro.

¡Era Harry! ¡¡Él estaba en un acuario justo ahí junto a él!! Louis comenzó a hacer  _clic_ y chasquear desde el fondo de su garganta de emoción. Nadó hasta el vidrio y presionó su nariz contra ella con deleite. ¡Allí estaba Harry, justo en el otro lado!

El propio acuario de Harry era muy extraño. Estaba lleno de cosas que Louis nunca había visto antes, y tan pequeño, mucho, mucho más pequeño que el acuario de Louis. No era muy armado tampoco. No había peces o corales de colores, ni hermosa arena suave. Los pisos se veían oscuros y duros. Había un escritorio y algunas sillas y todo tipo de cosas diferentes esparcidas. La luz provenía de un número de diferentes globos brillantes alrededor de la habitación. ¿Este acuario había estado siempre aquí? Por lo general, cuando miraba el cristal en el borde del acuario, sólo se vio a sí mismo mirando hacia atrás y el reflejo del agua y los arrecifes detrás de él, pero esta noche, con las luces que brillaban desde el otro lado del cristal, él podía ver hacia fuera, dentro del mundo de Harry.

Harry se acercó al cristal y presionó su mano sobre él, bajando las cejas, entrecerrando los ojos para ver en el acuario. Louis pensó que podría ser difícil de ver dentro, viendo que ya era de noche en el acuario y la luz en el otro lado ahora.

Él nadó más cerca y le dio un beso contra el cristal, besuqueando sus labios contra él con una sonrisa burlona. Harry se rió. Louis no podía oírlo pero reconoció la forma en que su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus lados se sacudieron. Él apretó su rostro contra el cristal y sopló sobre él, haciendo más divertidas caras para ver a Harry reír un poco más.

Cuando el vértigo finalmente se calmó, se instaló en la arena suave y observó a Harry desnudarse hasta los boxers negros. El otro hombre se tiró algún tipo de acolchado y un paño grande con una abultada almohada y la empujó a la derecha contra el cristal, a pocos centímetros de donde Louis se recostaba. Él se recostó también, arrastrando la tela sobre sí mismo y luego presionó una mano contra el cristal.

_Ah._

La garganta de Louis se inflamó cerrándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Harry.

El muchacho se deslizó más cerca y levantó la mano hasta la de Harry, palma a palma, separados por el espesor del frío vidrio. Harry pretendió apretar su mano. Lo hizo una vez, luego dos veces, al igual que las dos primeras veces en que se habían reunido, y luego la dejó caer al suelo. Sus dedos aún estaban presionados contra el cristal, contra los de Louis.

Louis no estaba solo, tendido en la oscuridad. No estaba solo, ya no. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó desde el rabillo de su ojo, convirtiéndose en una perla, mientras caía a la arena y se posaba desapercibida ya que el par iba a la deriva tranquilamente para dormir.

A lo largo de la noche, dos manos alcanzaron una hacia la otra, pero sus dedos eran incapaces de reunirse.

Estaban tan cerca, pero aún así, tan lejos.

 


	2. deuxième partie; dans ses bras (in his arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de diez años de búsqueda obsesiva, Harry finalmente encontró a su amado y lo trajo a su casa, una palaciega mansión acuática construida con todas las comodidades del tritón en mente. Pero para todos los lujos que el multimillonario ha proporcionado, lo único que no puede dar a su dulce Louis, es a él mismo.  
> No importa cuánto quieran estar juntos, ellos se encuentran constantemente separados por su único obstáculo insuperable: el agua. Harry no puede vivir en ella, y Louis no puede vivir sin ella... ¿O puede?  
> Harry está a punto de aprender que cuando se trata de criaturas míticas, puede ser mejor no hacer suposiciones... y que su felices para siempre no puede ser tan inalcanzable después de todo.

**AMADO: EN SUS BRAZOS.**   
**PARTE DOS.**

**—É** l está solo, Zayn.

Los hombres contemplaron solemnemente a la hermosa criatura acurrucada cerca del borde del acuario. La luz estaba apagada ahora y Louis no podía ver el interior de la oficina más. Louis dormía mucho más de lo que Harry lo hacía, por lo que todavía estaba durmiendo en paz, a pesar de que Harry ya había estado funcionando durante horas. Una pequeña mano estaba acurrucada junto al cristal, la otra por la boca. Harry se preguntó ociosamente si Louis se había chupado el pulgar cuando era un niño. Él habría sido el más hermoso bebé.

Zayn se ajustó las gafas, sacando a Harry de sus reflexiones. —¿Está completamente seguro de que no hay otros?

—Ninguno, de acuerdo con Louis. Su abuelo murió hace muchos años. Por lo que él sabe, él es el último de su especie, y yo personalmente busqué diez años para encontrarlo y nunca vi a otro, ni uno. Las posibilidades de encontrar más son casi nulas. Louis es uno de una especie.

—Entonces, ¿qué otras opciones hay?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de pensar en una solución. Nadie fuera del círculo inmediato de hombres de confianza de Harry podía permitirles conocer la existencia del muchacho. El peligro era demasiado grande. Había considerado delfines, pero todavía tenía que preguntar a Louis. Dudaba que harían mucho para aliviar la añoranza del muchacho por compañía, tal como un perro haría por un ser humano, pero no como un verdadero amigo.

Conseguirle un delfín mascota no era una idea terrible. Sólo que no estaba seguro acerca de dónde podría conseguir uno. Harry no podría jamás considerar la posibilidad de tomar uno en el medio silvestre, arrancándolo de su casa y su familia. Eran criaturas de manada con complejas estructuras sociales muy parecidas a los humanos, y para tomar uno de su familia sería cruel. Tal vez podría encontrar uno criado en cautiverio moverlo hacia el estanque de Louis, pero aún así, los delfines eran unidos con sus manadas, incluso en cautiverio. ¿Tal vez una cría de delfín que había perdido a su madre? ¿Como un cachorro que Louis podría criar? Harry no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaría. Él conseguiría a Louis un delfín sólo como último recurso. Sólo necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Louis, aunque ya había recortado sus horas en el trabajo de manera drástica. Sólo había cierta cantidad de tiempo que el  _CEO_  podría tomar libre antes de que toda la compañía comenzara a sufrir. Las industrias  _Scion_  fue lo que permitió a Harry apoyar financieramente a Louis, y eso requería un buen montón de dinero.

Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared y no había ninguna solución obvia, por lo que respondió con honestidad a Zayn.

—No sé, yo no lo sé.

La mente aguda de Harry siguió trabajando en el problema cuando llegó a casa más tarde esa noche. Siguió dándole vueltas y masticándola hasta que todo el sabor se había ido y el problema era como una vieja pieza de goma que quería escupir, pero no podía.

Todavía no había pensado en una solución.

El hombre de pelo rizado anduvo hasta su oficina como era su rutina habitual, mientras lanzaba su maletín descuidadamente sobre su cama. Estaba ansioso por ver a su  _amado_. Pasar sus días apartados, con sólo unas pocas horas juntos en la noche, simplemente no era ya suficiente. Él quería sostenerlo durante toda la noche, despertar junto a él, compartir su vida... de una manera que era simplemente imposible con Louis atascado en el interior del acuario.

Harry se quitó la piel exterior lentamente, el cambió de su traje y corbata a un traje de baño negro. A menudo llevaba un traje de buceo, pero decidió no hacerlo hoy. El traje de baño estaba muy bien para las inmersiones rápidas, pero largos períodos en el agua a 72 grados podría ser bastante exigente para un ser humano de sangre caliente. La temperatura del cuerpo de Louis fue mucho menos estrechamente regulada y, a menudo coincidía con la temperatura del agua en que vivía. Su piel era generalmente fría al tacto. Al igual que la mayoría de los animales de sangre fría, sin embargo, la sirena amaba el calor. Amaba acurrucarse a Harry y recostarse en el cálido sol. Harry no podía mantener el estanque demasiado caliente tampoco o el joven tritón se tornaría bastante lento. Algo más de 78 y Lou prácticamente se convertiría en un perezoso.

Sonrió. Estos eran buenos problemas a tener. A decir verdad, su  _amado_ era un milagro. Cada minuto que pasaba con él era una bendición. Era comprensible querer más, pero cuando lo imposible ya se había logrado, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, pero todavía brillando, las nubes se volvían anaranjadas y rosa. Había sido un día cálido por lo que el techo de cristal estaba cerrado; el revestimiento de acabado de espejo en el exterior no era sólo para la privacidad, sino también para hacer rebotar los rayos del sol de vuelta. El aire acondicionado estaba soplando, manteniendo el estanque fresco. Él revisó el termostato en la sala de filtro; el agua estaba a 77 grados en la parte superior. Era un poco más caliente de lo que le gustaba a Harry. Encendió los circuladores para ayudar a mover el agua de arriba a abajo, trayendo el agua más fría hacia arriba. Si se ponía mucho más caliente, él siempre podía dejar que un poco de agua desde los enormes estanques refrigerados entrara. Siempre estaban heladas.

Harry volvió la mirada aguda de nuevo en la playa artificial, poco a poco bajando al agua, golpeando con sus manos y esperando a que Louis llegara. Esperó y esperó a que la pequeña y hermosa cabeza castaña saliera del agua... pero nada. Aparte de los círculos irradiados desde donde su mano había tocado, la superficie del agua como el cristal. Sin ondulaciones. Sin movimiento alguno.

Tal vez él estaba durmiendo. Estaba cálido... o tal vez se había escondido hoy. Harry sonrió ampliamente. Le gustaba jugar a las escondidas con Louis más de lo que quería admitir. Louis no podía esconderse de Harry; él iba a encontrar al muchacho y lo atraparía y llevaría su premio a la superficie y luego...  _oh sí_ , entonces, tendría que reclamar esos dulces labios y él atormentaría esos pequeños pezones rosados y le recordaría a Louis que no había ningún lugar al que podía ir, no podía correr a ninguna parte y ningún lugar en el que pudiera ocultarse. Recordando a Louis que no volvería a estar solo otra vez.

Sonrió con malicia, pensando en todas las cosas que podía hacer a ese cuerpo dulce ahora. Él no tenía que contenerse más e iba a sacar el máximo provecho hoy. Una protuberancia no tan sutil crecía bajo su apretada piel de buceo negro, y Harry se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, en anticipación, lanzando su cinturón de peso alrededor de sus caderas y agarrando sus aletas. Abandonó el tanque con todas sus mangueras incómodas justo donde estaba.

La división de investigación y desarrollo de  _Scion_ estaba creando un nuevo tipo de respirador de oxígeno, y Harry sostenía un prototipo en la mano. Era esencialmente branquias artificiales.

El dispositivo consistía en sólo una pequeña boquilla, especialmente diseñada. El uso de un muy pequeño compresor alimentado por una micro batería, el respirador aspiraba agua a través de una superficie similar a escamas, pasando en una serie de cámaras que filtraban el oxígeno del agua utilizando hilos finos con agujeros más pequeños que las moléculas de agua. A continuación, comprimía y almacenaba el oxígeno para su uso. El oxígeno separado se entregaba al usuario simplemente apretando hacia abajo en la boquilla con los dientes y respirando dentro. Cuando se liberaba, el flujo de oxígeno se cortaba y el usuario exhalaba a través de la nariz como normalmente. Era un gran avance sobre el equipo de buceo pesado, tradicional.

Sin embargo, había grandes obstáculos que superar en la producción en masa y el uso de la misma. Obviamente, la mayor desventaja era el simple hecho de que los seres humanos necesitaban aire que no estaba hecho completamente de oxígeno, por lo que el peligro de toxicidad del oxígeno era muy real cuando se utilizaba durante largos períodos de tiempo. Además, a profundidades mayores, simplemente no había suficiente oxígeno presente en el agua para suministrar a un buzo con aire adecuado. En este punto, ciertamente no iba a a reemplazar el equipo de buceo, pero para los fines de Harry, éste era casi perfecto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era agarrar la máscara, aletas, respirador, y el cinturón de peso, y estaba bien para ir.

Era increíble lo mucho más rápido y más silencioso que podía moverse sin el tanque y el voluminoso chaleco compensador de buceo pesando hacia abajo. Nadó rápidamente a través del agua cristalina. Fue un poco como volar, el piso del estanque establecido delante de él mientras flotaba sobre él. Por encima de las rocas y los arrecifes, los peces parecían como pájaros en el cielo con él. Algunos se trasladaron en cardúmenes, encerrándose dentro y fuera del coral. Él comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares obvios, los rincones y grietas de la cueva, en torno, debajo y detrás de las enormes formaciones de coral. El vino todo el camino hasta el otro extremo de la cueva con las manos vacías. ¿Tal vez el naufragio? Era tan obvio, que sólo podría funcionar. Nadó saliendo de la oscura cueva fría y en la luz, con los ojos fijos en el barco, hasta que notó algo detrás de él. Plateada y reluciente, medio enterrada en la arena entre dos rocas, presionado contra el lado del estanque. Justo donde había dejado a Louis durmiendo esa mañana.

De repente, no había suficiente oxígeno entrando por su respirador.

Harry pataleó con sus piernas musculosas, impulsándolo hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo, moviéndose poderosamente a través del agua hasta que llegó a su  _amado_. Él extendió sus manos casi frenéticamente, apretando el cuerpo inerte de Louis desesperadamente con sus manos grandes. Le giró sobre su espalda.

Hebras largas y pálidas de cabello castaño plateado flotaban a su alrededor, oscureciendo la visión de Harry hasta que lo empujó hacia atrás. Los ojos azules de Louis se abrieron lentamente, aturdidos. Él sonrió suavemente hacia Harry y por un momento, Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo. Quizás sólo había estado durmiendo. Pero entonces sintió el calor en la piel del muchacho. Mucho, mucho más caliente que el agua en el estanque. Lou estaba ardiendo. Harry podía sentir su corazón empezando a correr, golpeando duro en el pecho por el miedo.

Con suavidad, le instó hacia la superficie, pero Louis se relajó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Harry sentía que se estaba sofocando. Había un grave defecto en este respirador; no permitía aumentar el flujo de oxígeno bajo presión. Eso era un problema grave, serio... él iba a matar a los putos ingenieros. La visión de Harry empezó a ir a negro, como una cortina lentamente arrastrándose cerrada.

_A la mierda._

¿Dónde estaba su control de ojos de acero, su determinación imperturbable? Fue sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad que Harry se mantuvo despierto. Se centró en el control de su ritmo cardíaco, respirando lenta y calmadamente. Exhalando profundamente para soplar fuera el dióxido de carbono. Él dejó caer el cinturón de peso y tiró por encima del hombro a Louis, empujando hacia arriba del piso de arena con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Luchando contra el zumbido en sus oídos, la oscuridad que amenazaba su visión. Nadando lentamente, pero sin pausa; llevando a su  _amado_ de nuevo a la superficie. Lo que sea que estuviera mal con Louis, podría solucionarlo. Él  _iba a_ solucionarlo. Hacer que lo que sea que estuviera mal, bien... No había nada que Harry no haría por Louis. No importa lo que hiciera falta.

Tan pronto como la cabeza de Harry salió a la superficie, se arrancó la máscara de su rostro y tomó una gran bocanada jadeante de aire, llenando sus pulmones. Él levantó la cabeza de Louis por encima del agua, golpeando suavemente su mejilla. Los ojos del chico se abrieron llorosos pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y oscuras, como si estuviera drogado.

—Vamos nene, vamos —Harry le susurró. Pareció que el muchacho reaccionó a ello y empezó a ayudar a Harry, empujando con su cola débilmente contra el agua. Fue un largo y lento, y agonizante nadar para traerlo de vuelta a la orilla. Harry funcionaba por pura adrenalina. El muchacho se sentía como fuego en sus brazos. Su piel era de color rosa y enrojecida, caliente al tacto. Le acostó en la arena de la playa y Louis se agarró débilmente a él.

—Sólo voy a conseguirte algo de hielo dulce corazón, estaré de vuelta, lo prometo.

El asimiento de Louis se aflojó y su delgada muñeca cayó sin fuerzas a la arena al lado de su cabeza castaña mientras él hacía un sonido de gemido en su garganta. El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo en su pecho mientras corría por dentro, cogió un cubo, lo llenó de hielo y agua, cogió una toalla de mano y corrió hacia afuera. Tenía que conseguir al muchacho enfriado. No tenía idea de qué complicaciones podrían surgir de un aumento repentino de la temperatura.

Harry se deslizó de nuevo a sus rodillas junto a Louis. Su cabello castaño estaba tirado en la arena alrededor de sus delicados hombros, sus largas pestañas oscuras cerradas mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Harry llevó la mano a la frente y sumergió la tela en el agua helada, doblándola y colocándola en su frente, dando golpecitos en las orejas y el cuello y la garganta. El chico suspiró de alivio y Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Louis lo miró, relamiéndose los labios como si tuviese sed. Harry colocó un cubo de hielo en sus labios y tragó con avidez, haciéndolo crujir entre sus fuertes dientes afilados y luego llegó hacia Harry. Harry sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció otro cubito de hielo. Lou sacudió la cabeza irritado y cogió la cara de Harry de nuevo, frunciendo los labios. Harry quería reír. Él quería un beso. Al menos él seguía siendo el mismo.

—No, bebé, necesitamos que te enfríes. Come un poco más de hielo.

Louis sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, frunciendo los labios para un beso. Harry suspiró y luego decidió que en este caso podría utilizar la terquedad de su pequeño  _amado_ a su favor. Él sostuvo un cubo de hielo en la boca y lentamente bajó la cabeza para cubrir los labios de color rosa coral de Louis. El muchacho chupó ansiosamente, su caliente boca abriéndose por lo que podría pasar Harry el hielo derretido en ella con su lengua. Louis se pegó a su lengua, chupando y sorbiendo con avidez, el agua fría llenando ambas de sus bocas y contrastando con el calor. Los ojos azules de Louis se agrandaron y sonrió mientras hizo un sonido casi como un ronroneo gutural. Harry frunció el ceño. Él estaba actuando extraño, lento y casi borracho. Y allí estaba todavía la misteriosa fiebre.

Harry sumergió la tela en el agua fría y la puso sobre la frente de nuevo. Cada vez que sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda, Louis parecía esforzarse hacia arriba y en su contacto.

Harry acarició la parte posterior de la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Louis cariño, ¿sabes lo que te pasa? ¿Te ha sucedido esto antes? El hermoso castaño se movió, meciendo sus esbeltas caderas en la arena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Me puedes decir lo que sientes? Ayúdame a entender, ¿entonces podré ayudarte?

Lou asintió y golpeó la palma de su mano lánguidamente contra la sien de Harry. Segundos más tarde el hombre mayor se vio afectado por la más intensa ola de necesidad sexual que hubiera experimentado nunca. Se quedó sin aliento, ya que abrumó sus sentidos. La excitación vibraba en sus venas, pulsaba en la cabeza y latía en su ingle. Se aferró a su pene, ya que se hinchó dolorosamente en sus pantalones.

 _—¡Joder! —_ Harry juró en estado de shock y la mano de Louis se desplomó, para descansar en la arena cerca de su mejilla.

El muchacho yacía indefenso y sin fuerzas en su espalda, sus párpados bajados y sus ojos dilatados todavía fijos con firmeza en el rostro de Harry. Una bonita lengua rosada salió como una flecha y lamió los magníficos labios carnosos. Momentos después Harry imitaba el movimiento. Los ojos verdes miraron el azul brillante, ambos conjuntos oscurecidos con lujuria.

El deseo desatado en el aire entre ellos. Puede haber comenzado como el de Louis, pero el propio de Harry rápidamente se levantó en calor. Se sentía como una fiebre y de repente Harry sabía exactamente lo que estaba mal con Louis.

El joven tritón estaba en celo.

No era raro que los animales marinos entraran en celo en respuesta a un aumento en el suministro de alimentos, climas más templados o un aumento de compañeros disponibles. Y Harry le había suministrado esencialmente con los tres.

Harry tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que Louis, o al menos su cuerpo, habían reconocido a Harry como compañero viable.

Él no lo era, por supuesto. Puede ser que fuesen compatibles físicamente, pero su genética era demasiado distante, sus cromosomas demasiado diferentes para combinar. Sería como un perro tratando de aparearse con un gato; sólo porque era posible no significaba que tendría éxito. Además, a pesar de tener órganos femeninos vestigiales, Louis era un varón. El hinchado pene de color rosa que sobresalía de debajo de la aleta pélvica era prueba suficiente para ese hecho.

Louis gimió con impaciencia y arqueó su espalda, presionando su pecho hacia adelante. Sus pezones eran rosados y duros, luciendo casi hinchados. Su piel estaba húmeda del agua de mar, pero también por el sudor. Una gota corría por su cuello y se detuvo en el hueco de su garganta. Como un hombre poseído, los calientes ojos color bosque de Harry siguieron su camino.

Por un momento luchó con su conciencia. ¿Sería equivocado seguir esa pequeña gotita con la lengua? ¿Lamer sus bonitos pezones pequeños hasta que fueran sensibles e hinchados, tomar esa hermosa polla en su boca y chupar hasta que Louis llorase por el placer?  _No,_  decidió Harry, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon,  _no sería un error._

Louis estaba en celo, todo su cuerpo febril con urgente necesidad sexual. Cuando tomó a Louis del mar, se volvió el responsable de él.

Se había comprometido a cuidar de él, cada una de sus necesidades. El hecho de que las necesidades de Louis se hicieran eco de sus propios deseos no quería decir que Harry tenían derecho a negárselo, sólo significaba que tenía que tener más autocontrol.

El potente olor de las feromonas de Louis fue cada vez más fuerte, saturando el aire con el dulce aroma de su excitación. Era un pesado almizcle, dulce y picante, desarrollándose como una flor en la lengua de Harry. El joven tritón parecía como si hubiera sido atrapado en una red, capturado por un pescador, acostado sobre su espalda como un pez fuera del agua, indefenso y necesitado. La dependencia, la vulnerabilidad y la confianza absoluta que había dado a Harry era una cosa embriagadora. Louis miraba hacia Harry con los ojos grandes y azules, el color de las olas del mar espumoso y una besable boca que se había aflojado. Sus iris eran oscuros y las pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas estaban rojas de deseo. Era tan hermoso que Harry se hubiera contentado con solo mirarlo todos los días y las noches, si no hubiera sido por la abrumadora necesidad de tocar y acariciar esa suave, piel de porcelana.

El aire estaba cargado de electricidad mientras Louis se presionó más, viniendo hacia arriba de la manta para atraer a Harry dentro, como una sagrada sirena. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el espeso, pelo rizado de Harry, y su aliento resopló contra la boca de Harry, al ritmo acelerado de los latidos de sus corazones.

El muchacho hizo un gruñido-chillido mientras tiraba con impaciencia del pelo de Harry. El sonido era claramente inhumano, pero era evidentemente una declaración de súplica.

 _—Louis —_ Harry gruñó a cambio. Estaba destinado a salir profundo y barítono, pero en vez sonaba más cerca de un desesperado, dolorido ruego mientras caía en sus codos. De repente eran sólo dos de ellos, caras presionadas juntas en su propio pequeño universo. Sus brazos musculosos cercando la cabeza del muchacho cuando Harry bajó su boca rozando los labios fruncidos de Louis.

—Te quiero más de lo que he querido nada en el mundo, pero si tú no quieres esto, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo nene.

En ese momento, los ojos azules de Louis se estrecharon con determinación y se lanzó hacia arriba, cerrando la brecha mientras sus brazos se envolvieron como un pulpo en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry. Aplastó sus labios, frenética y torpemente, pero luego Harry se hizo cargo. Se imaginó que esto era mejor que un  _"Sí"_. Empujó su lengua entre los labios de Louis, lamiendo y chupando en la boca mientras lo saboreaba. Louis se relajó entonces, dejando que Harry sujetara su cuello, con los ojos revoloteando cerrados mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba que Harry dirigiera y cuidara de él, como siempre había hecho. Su sabor era fresco y dulce, su boca era suave y dócil por debajo de la de Harry.

Su  _amado_ estaba ansioso y jadeante y transmitía todo su deseo en ondas telepáticas. Harry sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Rasgando su corazón hasta que se abrió y todo el amor que había almacenado en su interior durante tanto tiempo prorrumpió en su sangre, por lo que estaba caliente con una fiebre que hacía juego con la de Louis. Nunca se había permitido creer que le estaría permitido tener esto, tener a Louis, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho y todo el tiempo que pasó suspirando. No quería imponerse a Louis. Era plenamente consciente de su posición de poder sobre Louis, incluso si el muchacho mismo no parecía estarlo.

Él era mucho más fuerte y más poderoso que la esbelta sirena; si quería él podría mantener al joven en un estanque apenas más grande que él, encadenado y atrapado y a su merced. Podía usar y abusar de él como bárbaramente estimara oportuno. Harry tenía todas las cartas y, sin embargo... sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en la forma en que los ojos de Louis brillaban en los suyos. Estaban llenos de amor y confianza, una confianza sagrada que Harry nunca rompería. Nunca podría perjudicar tanto como un cabello de su suave cabeza, sin obligarlo a hacer nada que no quisiese hacer... así que, en cierto modo, ¿no era en realidad Louis quién tenía todas las cartas? Después de todo, Louis sostenía su corazón en sus preciosas manitos.

Louis hizo un extraño, inquisitivo, casi una especie felina de maullido en la boca y Harry le respondió con un gemido mientras profundizaba el beso. El sabor de Louis era cálido y salado en la lengua de Harry. Él podría ser feliz si el mundo cesara de girar y el tiempo simplemente los atrapara para siempre en este momento. Podía sentir la polla rechoncha de Louis golpeándolo en el estómago donde se presionaban entre sí, y su propio pene, largo y grueso, sobresaliendo en su empapado traje de baño, mientras se mecían suavemente juntos.

Louis gimió contra la boca de Harry cuando Harry lo empujó hacia atrás contra la manta aún más, fijándolo en su lugar y profundizando el beso, antes de alejarse. Louis maulló de nuevo cuando Harry dejó de besarlo. Parecía aturdido cuando abrió los ojos azules y cristalinos como si se preguntara por la pausa. Sus labios parecían rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado jugando con lápiz labial o chupando caramelos.  _Dulces para el dulce,_  Harry pensó para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y se levantaba. Se sentía como si estuviera elevándose sobre Louis mientras el joven más pequeño lo miraba desde donde yacía indefenso en el suelo. Sus ojos azules rastrearon el cuerpo de Harry mientras él aflojaba el traje de baño y finalmente dejaba al descubierto una parte de su anatomía que nunca había mostrado a Louis, y una parte de sí mismo sobre la que Louis siempre había estado más curioso.

En el momento en que su pene fue liberado, rebotó contra su abdomen inferior, rígido y firme, grueso, venoso y sin complejos. Harry vio como los ojos de Louis se abrieron por la sorpresa de ello. El muchacho entonces extendió su mano con curiosidad a su pequeño pene y tiró de él como si lo comparara.

 _—Grande —_ él hizo las señas con admiración a Harry y el orgullo masculino del hombre de más edad fue acariciado.

—Sí, lo es —Harry le dijo cuando se arrodilló de nuevo, sus musculosos muslos se establecieron sobre la manta, a horcajadas sobre la cola brillante de Louis. No tenía ninguna intención de follar al chico, por supuesto, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo la logística de tal acto podría funcionar, pero estaba determinado a que no habría más secretos entre ellos.

Louis extendió la mano entre sus piernas con asombro y le tocó el pene suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. Harry gruñó, debido a cuán fuerte fue su reacción al tacto suave, tuvo que contenerse de venirse en ese momento.

Pestañas aleteando ampliamente en estado de alarma, Louis retiró su mano, sus dedos delgados hicieron las señas frenéticamente de la palabra,

_—¿Duele?_

Harry le sonrió.

—No querido, se sentía muy, muy bien. Al igual que cuando toco el tuyo.

Él puso su mano abajo ahuecando los genitales de Louis, y el joven saltó antes de suspirar ante el contacto de Harry. Su pene y testículos estaban llenos y calientes debajo de la bonita aleta pélvica que los cubría como un modesto velo. Harry quería barrerla a un lado y besar sus lindas partes rosas, como uno podría besar la mejilla de una novia, así que él hizo exactamente eso. Luego agarró a Louis por las caderas con las grandes y fuertes manos, aplastándolo abajo para lo que había planeado y lamió una larga raya abajo del tembloroso vientre de Louis. El joven gritó en estado de shock y su cola se sacudió, casi golpeando a Harry en las pelotas si no hubiese movido su rodilla justo a tiempo. Las fosas nasales de Louis se ensancharon mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos a Harry. Harry sólo sonrió socarronamente y decidió extraer la anticipación fuera.

Empujó la nariz dentro de la grieta de la aleta de Louis, apenas por debajo de su pene y respiró todo el aroma de Louis profundamente, como si no tuviera ya hasta la última nota memorizada. Era embriagador e intoxicante, al igual que todas las partes de Louis.

Louis se quejó cuando Harry se echó hacia atrás, aunque no llegó muy lejos antes de pasar la boca en el saco de las bolas del muchacho. Era diferente de las de un humano, firme y suave sin toda la piel arrugada. Estaban llenos y redondos y tiernos y Harry se dio cuenta de que debían doler cuando Louis se quejó de la estimulación y se retiró con sus caderas.

 _—Sh_  bebé, te tengo —murmuró antes de tragar abajo la pobre polla palpitante de Louis. Con ternura chupó, sólo un poco como si fuera una piruleta, saboreando la piel y el agua del océano y un poco de sal. Louis dejó escapar un ruido de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse y disculparse, la polla del chico empezó a eyacular por todas partes, escupiendo líquido claro y acuoso en toda la cara de Harry y el propio vientre tenso de Louis.

Louis jadeó y sus dedos volaron a su boca en vergüenza, pero Harry sólo sonrió y lamió el desorden, succionando el semen de Louis de su piel suave y cremosa. El pene del joven, sin embargo, se mantuvo impenitentemente duro, y Harry se movió de nuevo a por él, pero Louis presionó sus dedos en las sienes de Harry. La necesidad sexual que transmitió seguía siendo casi dolorosa en su potencia, pero Harry se percató de que lo peor de todo no estaba centrada en la ingle, ella estaba en lo más profundo de su núcleo, en su listo, dolorido agujero. Todas las mamadas en el mundo no iban a hacer que se sienta mejor. Louis lo que necesitaba era ser llenado. La polla de Harry saltó, ansiosa, en sus pantalones, pero se contuvo.

Se giró para besar las manos que acariciaban sus sienes y luego se trasladó a agacharse sobre Louis nuevamente. El chico levantó la vista hacia él con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos aturdidos y se veía tan hermoso que dolía, pero Harry no quería nada más que cuidar de él. Y, hacerlo correr hasta que viera estrellas.

Él convenció suavemente a Louis para que rodara para él, colocándolo boca abajo sobre la manta. Las manos pequeñitas de Lou se cerraron en el tejido mientras observaba somnoliento a Harry moverse detrás de él. Era casi como si estuviera en un estado de estupor sexual. Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besar su suave mejilla. Louis sonrió y se retorció, balanceando y empujando su proporcionado trasero hacia arriba. Harry tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar una toalla de playa enrollada y empujarla debajo de él, manteniendo su culo levantado en el aire. Louis se movió un poco y luego trató de empujarse a sí mismo con sus brazos, pero Harry no estaba teniendo eso. Él puso una mano entre los omóplatos de Louis, los dedos extendidos a lo ancho en la espalda desnuda del muchacho, y luego empujó hacia abajo, suavemente pero con firmeza, hasta que los brazos delgados de Louis se doblaron y su pecho se presionó contra la manta.

Esto forzó a su redondo culo en una vista aún mejor y sus aletas pélvicas se acampanaron arriba y fuera como la falda de una chica en un día ventoso, excepto, por supuesto, que Louis no llevaba nada debajo. Su ano era de color rojo y regordete como una cereza madura, y se escapaba algo bajo la parte posterior de su cola que brillaba aceitosamente.

 _Curioso_ , Harry empujó las aletas pélvicas de Louis aún más alto y las volcó hacia un lado para poder arrastrar su dedo alrededor del borde del agujero listo del joven tritón, recogiendo el líquido en la punta y luego llevándolo a su boca. Inhaló profundamente. Era el olor de la excitación sexual puro, como un afrodisíaco; se fue directamente a su cabeza, y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, estaba chupando la punta de su dedo vorazmente.

Pupilas dilatadas, se imaginó lamiéndolo directamente de la fuente. Podía imaginar el sabor del placer de Louis explotando en su lengua mientras él llegaba a su clímax, empapando su cara con la esencia salada y dulce y perfecta. Harry en realidad comenzó a salivar ante la idea. Quería presionar su cara en el núcleo de él; lamiendo su carne recalentada con una lengua resbaladiza de corrida, lamiendo sobre el agujero tierno con su lengua plana y luego endurecerla y follar dentro de él, empujando a Louis de un orgasmo y dentro del siguiente. Harry quería comer a su pequeño  _amado_ por horas; tenderlo hacia fuera como un  _buffet_ y festejar hasta que el muchacho estuviera débil y exhausto por venirse y después, Harry estaría empujando sus gruesos dedos en el interior del bonito ano rosa del tritoncito y lo follaría con ellos hasta que Louis empapara su mano en corrida y entonces su pequeño querido caería dormido, cansado y sonriente y satisfecho.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Louis se retorció, frotándose los respingones pezoncitos en contra de la manta, pero se calmó cuando Harry agarró ambos lados de sus caderas con las manos fuertes.

Aunque Louis no tenía un trasero tradicional, con dos globos de un considerable tamaño distintos y una hendidura en el medio, él todavía tenía una similar configuración. Tenía dos montículos carnosos cubiertos por escamas y había un valle entre; en la cresta del valle estaba su preciosa, delicada aleta pélvica y en la base de la misma, escudada por la aleta, estaba la delicada apertura de su cuerpo. Las escamas azules iridiscentes se hacían más pequeñas a medida que se acercaban y luego desaparecían por completo, dejando nada más que carne de color rosa suave. Harry recordaba que su agujero era mucho más pequeño, cerrado y de aspecto pálido. Ahora estaba tan enrojecido y rosado como el resto de él. El borde se veía lleno de sangre, sobresaliendo de hinchado, casi como si alguien hubiera esbozado su agujero con lápiz labial rojo. Se veía positivamente delicioso y rogando por un beso.

Usó sus pulgares para entrar en la carne del culo de Louis y agarró sus montículos y los apartó para exponer su agujero aún más. El almizcle de Louis era incluso más fuerte ahora, latiendo en el aire, y la nariz de Harry se ensanchó en el aroma embriagador, y sin más pausa, se inclinó y lamió al otro lado de la entrada de Louis.

El grito de Louis fue silenciado, pero Harry sintió el tirón, meciéndose hacia adelante, sólo para ser arrastrado nuevamente hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada en el agarre de Harry. Harry lamió su agujero de nuevo, corriendo la punta de la lengua alrededor del anillo de músculo y sujetando a Louis rápidamente cuando se sacudió de nuevo, lo que le obligó a permanecer inmóvil y soportar la intensa sensación de una lengua sondeando en su agujero. No quería alejarse sin embargo, y Harry lo sabía. Louis no tenía ninguna influencia de todos modos en la posición indefensa, boca abajo en la que Harry le había puesto. Él no tenía piernas con las que patear y moverse fue difícil para él fuera del agua. Él no tuvo más remedio que yacer sobre su estómago, culo arriba y tomar lo que Harry quería darle, y Harry le iba a dar todo lo que había estado conteniendo. Si quería, podía mantener a Louis aquí por horas en su tiempo libre y simplemente joderlo con la lengua hasta la incoherencia.

Cuando Harry empujó su boca en el muchacho, el muchacho empujó hacia atrás, descaradamente elevando y sacudiendo sus caderas en la cara de Harry. Su propia cara bonita estaba enterrada en la manta, con las manos en puños en ella, y de vez en cuando Harry podía sentir su placer arrastrándose sobre él, diciéndole cuán fuera de control Louis realmente estaba, él estaba transmitiendo sus sentimientos sin siquiera percibirlo. Se había entregado a sí mismo a la mano de Harry. Era completamente descarado y sin vergüenza de sus necesidades sexuales y confiaba en Harry por completo para satisfacerlas. Era tan precioso.

Durante toda su vida Harry había oído la palabra  _'amor',_  y la había usado un montón de veces, pero nunca había entendido el significado, no realmente. No hasta Louis, su tesoro, su  _amado_ , su regalo del mar con cabello de luz solar y los ojos como el cielo. Él era calidez y alegría e inocencia y risa, y al experimentar la pasión por primera vez, era como si Harry la estuviera experimentando por primera vez también.

Harry lo amaba, en su totalidad, completa e irrevocablemente. Lo supiera o no, Louis sostenía su duro, tosco corazón en sus manitos. No era mucho para dar, pero era todo lo que tenía Harry y éste le pertenecía a Louis ahora. Y Louis le pertenecía a él.

Con un delicado arco de su columna vertebral y un estremecimiento de cuerpo entero, Louis se entregó a él. Con la boca cerrada en el lugar más íntimo del chiquillo, le sintió convulsionar por dentro y por fuera en el placer, entregándose por completo a las atenciones de Harry. Harry podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Louis en su lengua mientras el sexo rojo cereza del muchacho pulsaba y latía con su clímax. Jugos empaparon la cara del hombre mayor y rebosaron su boca y todavía tenía sed por más.

Posteriormente, el chico se quedó allí en la manta, arrullándose suavemente a sí mismo y agitándose en un incontrolable movimiento súbito, como si su cuerpo no pudiera contener lo bien que se sentía. Harry sonrió, con el corazón dolorido por lo lleno que sentía.

Todavía no pudo resistir un último golpe con su lengua, empujando un poco más allá en el anillo de músculo para que Louis gritara, sólo una vez más, y se estremeciera hasta que Harry le calmó de nuevo, poniéndose al lado de él y frotara una mano dulcemente contra la espalda baja.

El muchacho sonrió medio dormido en él y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía saboreando el sabor del placer de Louis denso en su lengua. Continuó frotando su espalda mientras calmaba a Louis.

La voz de Harry ronroneaba con satisfacción.

—¿Mejor bebé?

Lou asintió adormilado, pero entonces su lisa frente de porcelana frunció el ceño. La frente de Harry rápidamente siguió el ejemplo.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

El muchacho empezó a jadear, sus pestañas se cerraron mientras el sudor goteba en su frente y él hacía una mueca. Harry se incorporó sobre los codos, moviéndose para presionar su mano contra la sien de Louis. Su piel estaba terriblemente caliente.

—Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta al agua ahora —la voz de Harry ocultaba su pánico, pero cuando se movió para recoger a Louis arriba, la mano del jovencito lo detuvo y envió otra intensa ola de calor sexual sobre Harry. Era como una fiebre y Harry se dio cuenta de que cuando Louis dijo que estaba en celo, lo decía en serio, y el aumento de la temperatura fue un resultado directo de sus necesidades sexuales, que Harry aún no había satisfecho. Louis le transmitió un profundo sentimiento de abierto vacío y el deseo de ser llenado. El hombre mayor tragó saliva, pero rápidamente se trasladó a arrodillarse detrás de él de nuevo.

El agujero de Louis estaba preparado y rojo y chorreando jugos. Los dedos de Harry se veían terriblemente grandes y ásperos contra toda esa carne blanda y húmeda, pero le encantaba la forma en que Louis se estremecía ante su contacto, y hundiendo el dedo en ella era tan fácil como deslizarlo a través de mantequilla derretida caliente. Su aliento quedó atrapado en el deslizamiento fácil y cuán suaves y cálidas las entrañas de Louis se sentían, la ondulación de bienvenida de los músculos alrededor de su dedo, como un bebé succionándolo. Era como nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes. La carne estaba fundida, febril y húmeda como la vagina de una mujer, pero también de terciopelo suave por dentro, y podía sentir cada pequeño anillo de músculo que trabaja con el dedo como si tratara de ordeñarlo.

—¿Se siente bien, Lou? ¿Es esto lo que querías, querido? — Preguntó, aunque todo lo que Louis podía hacer era gemir y asentir mientras él ponía su dedo fuera hasta el nudillo, enganchándolo, presionando la punta contra la elasticidad suave de su apretado recto y luego hundiéndose de nuevo hasta la empuñadura. El agujero de Louis saltó y apretó sobre él, el muchacho maulló mientras lo hacía una y otra vez, cada empuje un poco más duro y más rudo que el anterior, hasta que Harry audazmente le estaba follando con los dedos.

 _—Por favor —_ Louis proyectó hacia él, prácticamente rogando por alivio dentro de la cabeza de Harry _—, Necesito más._

Harry sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba y deslizó el segundo dedo dentro fácilmente, extendiendo el inflamado, chorreante agujero de Louis aún más amplio. Harry no podía verlo pero sabía que la cara de Louis se desencajaba de placer moliéndose de nuevo contra su mano, haciendo estos pequeños ruidos impotentes de placer en su garganta.

Él bombeó el culo de Louis vigorosamente con toda la fuerza de su brazo, su musculoso antebrazo flexionándose y ondulando mientras empujaba sus gruesos dedos en el interior tan profundo como ellos podrían ir y luego presionó hacia abajo para estimular lo que esperaba que pudiese ser cualquiera, la próstata o el punto G de Louis. Levantó al muchacho para poder estudiar mejor el rostro de Louis mientras lo hacía. Sus dedos presionaron más profundo, girando, buscando ese lugar especial, con los ojos intensamente fijos en el perfil del chico. Cuando sus dedos ásperos rozaron contra ello, el chico se sacudió físicamente y Harry sabía que lo había encontrado. Él presionó contra la carne suave ondulante del agujero de Louis, trabajando para abrirlo lentamente, probando el estiramiento de sus músculos. Podía sentir al chico que apretaba hacia abajo y luego se abría. Era casi como si la succión, de húmedo calor estuviera tratando de tirar de él hacia dentro. Fue lento, aunque, debido a que el bello cuerpecito de Louis era tan pequeño, tan frágil, y su agujero era demasiado nuevo y precioso para ir rápido con él, incluso cuando el muchacho se estremecía por más.

—¿Esto está bien Louis? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación y deseo.

Su propia polla se balanceaba gruesa y pesada entre sus piernas, dura como un garrote. La gran cabeza de hongo era de un rojo furioso, pero Harry la ignoró. Louis era lo primero. Siempre.

El muchacho se estremeció de nuevo, su sexo chupando con avidez en los dedos de Harry, y Harry podría decir que todavía no era suficiente, por lo que trabajó en otro dedo. En un impulso, se inclinó, puso su boca en la parte superior del orificio ampliamente extendido del chico y la lengua por el borde, reuniendo fluido con sus labios. Louis gimió entrecortadamente y Harry besó su agujero, una vez más antes de retroceder para admirar la vista gloriosa delante de él.

Sus tres dedos parecían monstruosos, extendiendo la inocente carne rosada del muchacho de manera amplia, pero a pesar de que estaban enterrados hasta la empuñadura, Louis estaba todavía jadeando por más. Él pasó los dedos de su mano libre sobre el lugar donde sus dedos estaban separando el sexo de Louis y acarició la ondulación de su borde con el pulgar. En el interior, sus tres dedos estaban crujiendo apretados juntos. Hubo menos espacio para maniobrar, pero Harry lo logró. Él giró la mano y acarició las paredes carnosas, saboreando la sensación de la humedad corriendo por su muñeca y probando el espacio que él atravesaba en el cuerpo de Louis.

Para su sorpresa, Louis envió una ola de pura, airada frustración hacia él y él tiró su brazo detrás de él. Carecía de la fuerza necesaria para ejecutar correctamente el movimiento, pero su intención era clara, mientras trataba de apoderarse de la muñeca de Harry y presionar sus dedos más profundo.

—Joder, bebé —exhaló cuando Louis maulló en su garganta, sonando como un gatito infeliz.

Podía sentir a Louis transmitiendo su dolor hacia él, su dolor casi frenético. Estaba profundamente en el interior, varias pulgadas más allá en que los dedos de Harry podrían ir. Harry miró a su alrededor violentamente, pero él ya sabía que no había nada más. Sólo había una cosa que podía llegar a donde Louis lo necesitaba para ir.

Miró a su pene donde se encontraba con suficiencia entre sus piernas.

 _—Por favor —_ Louis hizo las señas hacia él urgentemente  _—¡Por favor!_

Harry maldijo de nuevo, pero era casi como si su pene le hubiera poseído en ese punto. Todas sus razones para contenerse habían desaparecido. Louis tenía una necesidad y él iba a satisfacerlas. Lo que su bebé quería, él conseguiría. El hombre mayor también podría pensar en nada más que en cómo se iba a sentir finalmente follar su pene en el interior de ese chorreante, agujero febril y sentirlo apretarse alrededor de él, ordeñando su pene como tuvo los dedos.

Acarició la espalda contrayéndose de Louis con la palma de la mano, presionando al tritón retorciéndose suavemente hacia abajo en su posición; boca abajo, culo arriba.

 _—Shhh_  bebé, voy a cuidar de ti. Estoy aquí y yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

Se deslizó hacia delante sobre sus rodillas, su pene presionando rojo y goteante contra el bonito agujero, húmedo y guiñándole. Louis canturreó como una palomita cuando Harry flexionó sus caderas hacia delante, presionando la punta de la cabeza en contra de su estirado, flojo esfínter. Estaba abierto y babeando, pero apretado al toque, cerrándose y abriéndose, como si succionara puerilmente en su pene. Harry gruñó, la única forma de charla que era capaz de hacer, y deslizó sus manos más separadas para agarrar las caderas de Louis. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que Louis no era el único temblando en anticipación. Hubo un temblor distintivo en las grandes manos que sujetaban la pequeña cintura de Louis, fijándolo en su lugar mientras Harry alineaba sus cuerpos y nalgas de su amante por primera vez.

Era como deslizar su polla a través de húmeda, caliente, apretada seda. Su jadeo sorprendido hizo eco del de Louis y el placer que Harry sentía era como nada de lo que hubiera conocido antes. Louis estaba listo para su penetración, más que listo y los dedos gruesos de Harry habían hecho su trabajo relajando su apretado pasadizo. Se hundió en el sexo de Louis en un movimiento fluido, los latidos de su corazón zumbando en sus oídos, y Louis sollozó su placer en las mantas debajo de él.

Ambos de sus cuerpos se sacudieron cuando de repente la gorda punta de la polla de Harry encontró algo inflexible. Louis chilló de dolor y Harry se retiró inmediatamente.

Por un momento, no podía pensar en lo que podría haber tocado, pero luego se dio cuenta. De la forma en que se inclinaban las caderas del muchacho y la forma en que Harry se inclinaba hacia abajo sobre él, no entraba en sus entrañas, él estaba penetrando el portal a su vientre. En el escáner que ellos habían tomado, Harry había notado una fina membrana que separaba los dos canales que divergían en el interior del sexo de Louis, pero no había pensado mucho en ella. Ahora percibía la barrera por lo que era; himen.

Louis era virgen, en cada manera que él podría ser.

El chico levantó la vista hacia él con carnosos labios y pesados párpados, y por un momento Harry estuvo tentado en sólo conducir su polla a casa, pero el hombre que amaba a Louis con cada latido de su corazón nunca lo traicionaría de esa manera.

—Bebé —su voz dolorida con pesar— Sé que me quieres, pero si voy más profundo, voy a hacerte daño.

Louis transmitió el latido de dolor en su vientre, y cuánto él ardía por la repleción, y cómo estaba justo más allá del lugar donde se había detenido el pene de Harry. Harry siguió adelante sólo un poco, pinchando la sensible barrera dentro de las profundidades de Louis y todo el cuerpo del chico se sacudió tenso por el dolor. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer hacia abajo para colocar besos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Louis no era sólo un virgen; era tan pequeño, tan delicadamente hecho, y Harry era un hombre grande. Seguramente le desgarraría el interior. No tenía manera de saber cuánto daño podría causar. Louis era su alma gemela. Harry preferiría castrarse a sí mismo con un par de tijeras romas que provocar a su amado incluso un momento de dolor.

Impaciente con su vacilación, el muchacho comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, la hermosa curva de su espalda inclinándose hacia arriba y abajo mientras trataba de trabajar hacia atrás a sí mismo en la polla de Harry.

—No —Harry suspiró en la nuca de su cuello y comenzó a retirarse.

No pudo negarse, Louis empujó su peso corporal hacia atrás con sus palmas plantadas en la manta, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia arriba y empalándose a sí mismo en la polla de Harry. El hombre mayor sintió la fina membrana rasgarse en dos y repentinamente su pene fue engullido por el apretado, húmedo calor de Louis. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su pene apareció a través de lo que parecía ser otro esfínter y luego fue empuñado. Sus bolas se frotaban contra las escamas resbaladizas, empapadas de la parte trasera de Louis, y podía sentir dos anillos apretando los músculos de su pene, una apretaba alrededor de la base y uno en la cabeza. Había penetrado el vientre de Louis en sí mismo.

Louis gimió fuerte, pero Harry apenas le oyó, ensordecido por los latidos en los oídos.

El corazón de Harry tartamudeó en su pecho y le aterró que Louis se hubiera desgarrado a sí mismo, pero el chico gimió, retorciéndose contra Harry y transmitiendo el placer y satisfacción y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba bien y lo único que quería ahora era que Harry se moviera.

—Joder —gruñó cuando Louis se retorció de nuevo por debajo de él. La tentación era demasiada y su autocontrol casi se rompió. Todo lo que quería era golpear el agujero mojado apretado debajo de él.

Dejando caer su cabeza para descansar en la base del cuello de Louis, acariciando su rostro en la piel tensa allí, empezó a un ritmo lento, extrayendo con cuidado la cabeza gorda de su pene desde el vientre de Louis, tirando hacia atrás hasta que estaba justo fuera y luego siempre tan cuidadosamente empujando hacia el interior. Era como nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes. El músculo apretado volvió sobre la cabeza sensible de su pene mientras que el resto del sexo de Louis trabajaba la longitud del pene de Harry. Cada vez que se empujaba en el interior los músculos se estrechaban como tenazas a su alrededor hasta que era casi doloroso, y Harry pensó que posiblemente podría morir por el placer.

Él sabía que estaba realmente bien cuando Louis comenzó inconscientemente a proyectar su placer de nuevo. Harry podía sentirlo en la cabeza, añadiéndose al propio de Harry, y el cuerpo esbelto del joven tritón se arqueó y comenzó a llorar de éxtasis. Podía sentir a Louis acercarse al precipicio, pero Harry se mantuvo en movimiento constante. Él aumentó la velocidad de sus golpes hasta que la boca de Louis se abrió y estaba jadeando y sin aliento.

Mientras Harry se volvía más seguro de sí mismo y la resistencia del sensible sexo de Louis, comenzó a golpear su pene dentro de él, más y más duro, con Louis chillando incitante hasta que utilizó cada parte de su considerable fuerza, lo que significaba que todo el cuerpo de Louis estaba siendo golpeado por las caderas de Harry. El pene de Harry arrastrándolo hacia atrás y adelante a lo largo de las mantas, frotándole el pecho y los pezones sensibles contra éstas y haciéndole retorcerse aún más.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Louis convulsionara a su alrededor, y Harry sintió el orgasmo del muchacho dentro de su propia cabeza. Su placer mutuo se hizo añicos como un espejo, fragmentos capturando y reflejando todos los colores del arco iris dentro de su mente. La liberación fue tan explosiva que Harry casi se sentía como si su propio corazón fuese a estallar dentro de su pecho, y con una última embestida, se metió dentro del útero de Louis. Sus bíceps anudados mientras se agarraba al cuerpo de Louis hacia el suyo, aferrándose al chico como si fuera la gravedad y sin su cuerpo para mantenerlo conectado a tierra, Harry podría salir volando en el espacio solo. Su semilla salió de él con cada apretón del cuerpo de Louis bloqueado a su alrededor hasta que sus bolas estaban doloridas y vacías y el vientre de Louis tuvo que estar dolorosamente rebosante de esperma.

Por un momento, su visión se borró, y Harry fue por muy poco capaz de evitar colapsar en la parte superior del pobre Louis, que ya estaba inconsciente.

Harry se mantuvo por un momento a gatas, jadeando, hasta que recuperó cierto grado de control sobre sus extremidades. Él trató de salirse del sexo de Louis y recostarse junto a él, pero no fue capaz de extraer el pene del cuerpo del chico. Se quedó sin aliento por el dolor y detuvo todo movimiento.

No sólo era el esfínter externo de Louis restringiéndolo en la base del pene de Harry, por lo que era uno dentro, y fue como una tenaza alrededor de la cabeza del mismo. Le dolía incluso tratar de sacarlo. Y si le dolía, Harry sólo podía imaginar cuánto más podría lastimar a Louis si él lo forzaba. Él suspiró y se resignó a que su pene esté encerrado por el tiempo que tomara para que el cuerpo de Louis se relajara o su pene estuviera flácido. Con el grado de tensión en que Louis estaba cerrado alrededor de la base del mismo, Harry se imaginó que podría ser algún tiempo.

Poco a poco, y siempre tan cuidadosamente, les maniobró en sus costados, los genitales encerrados juntos por lo cual Harry estaba acurrucado alrededor de Louis. Él deslizó la toalla enrollada debajo de las caderas del chico y la metió debajo de la cabeza de Louis para que no consiguiera un calambre en el cuello. Harry se inclinó sobre él y apartó el pelo de Louis de la cara para que él pudiera verlo. El rubor se desvanecía y el terrible calor había desaparecido de su piel. Él llevó la palma de la mano a la frente de Louis. El muchacho se sentía fresco, aunque un poco húmedo.

Su celo había terminado. Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio y aferró estrechamente a Louis en sus brazos, la espalda contra el ancho pecho de Harry, en forma de cucharita a su cucharita grande.

Mientras esperaba a que sus regiones inferiores se desenganchasen, Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la manta y suspiró. Pensó para sí mismo que realmente necesitaba levantarse, él necesitaba despertar a Louis y alimentarlo e hidratarle y llevarlo de vuelta al agua. Su corazón se sentía lento en el pecho y todo su cuerpo se sentía lánguido y pesado. Sus ojos parecían imposibles de abrir. Estaba extremadamente cansado.

Su último pensamiento antes de que se quedara dormido era que sólo se quedaría allí por sólo unos... minutos... _más._

🥀

Louis despertó justo mientras los suaves rayos de color rosa del sol de la mañana flotaban a través de las grandes ventanas que rodeaban su pequeño mar. El cuerpo le dolía y sentía dolor en la pelvis.

Hubo un gran peso presionando sobre su cintura y un calor en su espalda, pero de lo que era más agudamente consciente fue de cuán seco estaba. No era sólo que tuviese sed, la cual tenía. Era que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba seca, y nunca había sentido eso antes. Tenía la boca seca. Tenía el pelo seco. Su piel estaba seca. Y su cola estaba seca. Se sentía extraño y apretado y entumecido, como el pelo o las uñas de uno se sentían. De hecho, no tenía sensación de las escamas en absoluto. La piel debajo de ellas, sin embargo, estaba picando terriblemente. Somnolientamente extendió una mano hacia abajo a la altura de ellas.

Un extraño sonido de crujido llenó sus oídos cuando él pasó las uñas a través de ellas y fue entonces cuando el cerebro confundido por el sueño de Louis comenzó a despertar. Las largas pestañas oscuras del chico se abrieron y torpemente se incorporó sobre un codo para poder mirar hacia abajo a su cola. Lo que vieron sus ojos le llenó de horror.

Su cola, su hermosa cola azul y plata iridiscente estaba pálida y marrón, como piel muerta. Peor aún, se sentía cerca de dos tallas más pequeñas. Se pellizcó, incluso probó y movió. Y el picor se intensificó aproximadamente mil veces más cuando lo hizo.

Incapaz de detenerse, se rascó la cadera. Escamas muertas revolotearon hacia abajo donde se rascaba. No le dolía en absoluto sin embargo, y aliviaba el picor muy ligeramente. Louis estaba seguro de que era sólo la capa superior de escamas la que era el problema, y tal vez lo único que necesitaba hacer era rascar las escamas muertas y él encontraría sus brillantes escamas azules escondidas justo debajo.

Louis se inclinó y empezó a rascar vigorosamente sus secas, escamas muertas, y ellas comenzaron a desprenderse por todo el lugar. Después de un rato, se encontró con los dedos capaces de meterse debajo de ellas y para su deleite la piel que había sostenido todas las escamas las arrancó de inmediato.

Para su consternación, había aún otro conjunto de escamas, de aspecto seco y muertas debajo de ella. Por lo tanto, Louis se puso a rascar vigorosamente esas escamas también. Fue realmente un asunto bastante desagradable y Lou estaba bastante contento de que Harry estuviese dormido y no pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró al hombre mayor y se rió. Harry estaba profundamente dormido, y eso era suficiente novedad porque Louis nunca había visto a Harry dormir. Pero lo que le hizo gracia al chico fue que no sólo estaba durmiendo, él estaba gruñendo también. Tenía la boca abierta y cada vez que tomaba un respiro, hacía un curioso zumbido retumbante que Louis pensó que era muy divertido para escuchar. Se rió de nuevo y se preguntó si todos los seres humanos dormían con sus bocas abiertas y si las cosas nunca se arrastraban dentro, y luego se volvió de nuevo a exfoliarse la cola.

El segundo conjunto de escamas eran más tupidas al restregarlas y la piel debajo era mucho más difícil de agarrar. Le dolió un poco cuando comenzó a arrancarlas hacia arriba. Cuando se las quitó, a partir de sus caderas y extendiéndose abajo, él esperaba ver escamas azules debajo, pero en cambio había carne rosada asomándose hacia él, como agallas en el interior de un pez. Louis jadeó con horror y trató desesperadamente de presionar la piel en su lugar. No sólo hizo que esta se doblara derecho hacia arriba, sino que se sentía casi como si se estuviera haciendo más apretada y seca por minuto. No podía soportarlo. Él decidió que era todo o nada y con un gran tirón de sus brazos y un movimiento de azote de su cola, arrancó el resto de las escamas fuera.

Hubo un brillante destello de dolor, mientras arrancó el resto de una costra suelta, pero una vez que se había ido se sentía  _oh tan exquisito._  Louis suspiró inmediatamente de alivio cuando tiró la cáscara seca de la cola a un lado y miró a la maravillosa piel rosada debajo. Era muy rosa en comparación con la piel pálida de su vientre y los brazos, casi rosa rojiza.

Ya no tenía una cola, pero Louis no se sentía triste, porque en su lugar tenía algo simplemente tan maravilloso. Tenía piernas con rodillas y pies y diez dedos de los pies al igual que Harry. Louis los flexionó y retorció, se rió en voz alta en placer cuando ellos se movieron. _¡Él tenía pies!_ El castaño golpeó sus manos y arrulló.

Él sabía que probablemente debería haberse preocupado o asustado, pero para Louis era como un sueño hecho realidad. Tuvo la visión de sí mismo de pie junto a Harry, caminando junto a él, corriendo o incluso bailando. ¡Podrían estar juntos ahora!

Louis se volvió, maravillándose de lo fácil que era moverse con las piernas en lugar de una cola gigante, y metió las manos contra el costado de Harry, meciéndolo con fuerza en un esfuerzo para despertarle. Harry se despertó con un resoplido y un gruñido y se empujó hacia arriba.

—¿Louis?

Louis sonrió y asintió.

Él restregó sus ojos soñolientos, parpadeando adormilado.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió de nuevo y señaló a sus pies. Harry parpadeó en confusión.

—¿Hay algo malo con tus pies?

Louis puso los ojos y apuntó de nuevo.

Harry los escudriñó.

—Yo no veo nada malo con ellos... con... tus pies. Tus...  _pies. ¡Oh!_

Él se sacudió hacia delante y tocó la rodilla de Louis como si no lo pudiera creer. Sus dedos investigando bajo la pantorrilla del muchacho acunando su tobillo y ahuecando el arco de su pie. Louis chilló y se sacudió porque le hacía cosquillas. Su piel se sentía tan nueva y sensible. No había pelo en ellas, no como el denso, vello grueso y negro en las piernas de Harry, por lo que parecían aún más al descubierto y desnudas.

Harry simplemente las miró fijamente. Él parpadeó y se quedó mirándolas un poco más con los ojos yendo y viniendo entre las escamas desprendidas, la muerta, cáscara agrietada abierta de su cola y la piel rosada fresca de sus piernas. Su compañero estaba pálido como un fantasma, con la boca abierta al igual que cuando él estaba durmiendo, y no parecía que iba a dejar de mirar fijamente en el corto plazo.

Louis se aburrió de mirar fijamente a Harry y decidió probar sus nuevas piernas. Harry hizo parecer el caminar muy fácil y Louis estaba seguro de que no podría ser mucho más difícil que nadar. Él rodó de un lado a otro y luego encima sobre sus manos. Sus rodillas dobladas debajo de él perfectamente y fue capaz de empujar hacia arriba fuera de ellas bastante bien pero llegar desde allí a sus pies resultó un poco más de un desafío. No fue posible hacerlo con los dos pies a la vez, por lo que intentó pisar con uno y luego el otro, pero cada vez que empujaba con una pierna, perdía el equilibrio y se encontraba volcado hacia el lado opuesto. La tercera vez que lo intentó, cayó sobre su trasero desnudo con un resoplido frustrado y eso finalmente rompió a Harry de su estupor.

Agarró a Louis, tirando de él en sus brazos y lo envolvió como si estuviera tratando de comerlo con sus brazos y cuerpo.

 _—Oh, Dios mío, bebé,_  oh Dios mío. Tienes piernas. Tienes rodillas, rodillas con hoyuelos lindos y pequeños pies y dedos de los pies perfectos... pero, ¡tu cola! Tu querida cola... esto es mi culpa. Yo te hice esto. Yo te hice esto. Te he profanado. Yo te pervertí. ¡Tomé tu virginidad y ahora mírate!

Louis miró hacia abajo confundido, incapaz de ver lo que Harry estaba viendo. Él estaba bien. Miró de nuevo hacia Harry y el rostro de Harry frunció el ceño ante su confusión.

—Oh, no querido, tú todavía eres hermoso, sigues siendo perfecto y precioso y te amo, te amo si tienes piernas humanas o cola de pez o cuernos del diablo. Tú eres tú y yo te amo y ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Dios debes estar tan molesto. Tu pobre cola.

Acunó a Louis en su pecho de nuevo, aplastando la cara bonita del muchacho en los pectorales musculosos y luego lo recogió.

—Oh Dios, eres aún más ligero que antes. Eres como una pluma. Como una pequeña, extinta, pluma humana, oh Dios, oh Dios.

Harry continuó la confusa letanía mientras caminaba tan rápido que Louis estaba, literalmente, saltando arriba y abajo en sus brazos, la parte superior de su cabeza de vez en cuando golpeaba la barbilla de Harry mientras trataba de hacer gestos con los brazos al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Louis.

Louis, por su parte, estaba fascinado por el mundo nuevo y extraño en que ahora se encontraba. Quería mirar todo a la vez. Su pequeña cabeza castaña se volvía de un lado a otro mientras Harry prácticamente corría pasando todo tipo de estanques divertidos con diferentes cosas dentro de ellos. Finalmente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y entró en uno grande. Louis lo reconoció de la otra noche cuando Harry y él habían dormido al lado del vidrio. Sonrió radiantemente cuando Harry lo puso en una especie de gran, amplia y suave cosa, que tenía cuatro patas rechonchas.

—Señor, me pareció oírle correr, ¿es algo malo?  _¡Oh buen señor!_  — El cuatro ojos Zayn vino siguiéndolo de cerca en sus talones, pero el momento en que vio la desnudez de Louis, él desvió la mirada.

Harry se volvió hacia él, con el pelo y los ojos salvajes.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Tenemos un gran problema. Louis es humano.

El mayordomo se inclinó, con los ojos aún cubiertos por la mano.

—Sí, señor, lo había notado.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión. —¿Por qué te estás cubriendo los ojos? 

—Louis es humano, señor. 

—Sí, yo acabo de decir eso. —Él está desnudo, señor.

—Oh. ¡Oh! Oh, por todos los cielos —Harry maldijo saltando a través de la habitación en dos grandes pasos y arrancó una camisa de un cajón.

Louis chilló fuerte cuando el hombre mayor le levantó los brazos y comenzó a tratar de meter la cabeza del confundido muchacho en ella. La camisa se veía enorme en su diminuta figura, él parecía aún más pequeño sin su larga cola azul. El dobladillo cayó en los suaves muslos rosados y Harry la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Louis pellizcó la tela entre sus dedos y lo miró como diciendo,  _"¿Por qué?"_

Harry explicó a toda prisa.

—Estás desnudo dulce corazón. Por supuesto, siempre has estado desnudo. Eres una sirena por amor de Dios y eso está perfectamente bien, el estar desnudo como una sirena, pero como una persona, hay que llevar ropa para cubrir tus partes íntimas. ¿Entiendes?

Louis se levantó la camisa y señaló a las partes designadas para aclarar. La cara de Harry se puso roja brillante. El hombre mayor asintió brevemente.

—Sí, esas. Vamos a mantenerlas cubiertas, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven asintió y se tiró la camisa hacia abajo sobre su regazo. Zayn bajó lentamente la mano y echó un vistazo en dirección a Louis. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Louis estaba vestido, su postura se relajó.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo le ha sucedido esto a él?

Harry se dejó caer en el asiento mullido junto a Louis. Louis se retorció felizmente en su costado y el brazo de Harry cayó sobre él mientras lloraba.

—Yo. Yo le he sucedido. Hice esto. Tomé su inocencia. Yo corrompí su pureza. Le desvirgué y ahora ha sido maldecido en forma humana.

Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron alrededor de sus gafas.

—¿Usted quiere decir que usted...

—Sí. Lo hice.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo...

El resplandor de Harry fue lo suficientemente caliente como para fundir los vasos de su cara. Zayn tosió.

—No importa señor. Por lo tanto, usted y Louis copularon y ¿cree que eso es lo que causó su cambio en la morfología?

—Sí. Entró en celo, nosotros copulamos, nos quedamos dormidos en la playa y cuando nos despertamos, estaba así. Su hermosa cola; ¡desapareció! Reemplazada por el más hermoso par de piernas que he visto, pero aún así... —La voz de Harry se volvió distante mientras distraídamente frotaba las manos abajo de la nueva piel de bebé del muslo izquierdo de Louis, el cual estaba prácticamente echado sobre sus piernas mientras Louis trabajaba lentamente su camino sobre el regazo de Harry. Él sonrió inocentemente, una vez que llegó a su destino final y acarició la nariz de Harry. Harry pareció olvidar por lo que estaba molesto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Zayn empujó las gafas sobre su nariz cuidadosamente.

—¿No le parece un poco egocéntrico el afirmar que le hizo esto a él?

La cabeza de Harry se movió bruscamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, usted dijo que entró en celo, por lo que sólo puede asumir que quería decir esto, ¿un periodo de aumento de la fecundidad sexual experimentado por muchos vertebrados tanto acuáticos como terrestres?

—¿Qué? ¿Sí?

—¿Entonces no es que sea más probable que esto es simplemente parte de su ciclo reproductivo natural? ¿Cómo sabe que las sirenas no vienen a tierra para reproducirse, como las tortugas marinas o varios otros animales marinos? Existen numerosas ventajas evolutivas a dicha adaptación.

Harry parecía aturdido. Louis asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no tenía idea sobre lo que estaba hablando Zayn. Sólo quería que Harry dejara de estar tan molesto sobre algo acerca de lo que Louis estaba completamente emocionado.

Zayn continuó.

—Usted dijo que se quedó dormido. Sólo puedo suponer que eso significa que Louis se durmió también, en la costa, y por primera vez en su vida, su cola se secó por completo. También es posible que, simplemente mediante el secado de la cola fuera, usted estimuló un cambio biológico que resultó en el desprendimiento de sus escamas. Hay muchos anfibios e incluso peces bípedos que, cuando los recursos son escasos, pueden emerger del agua con el fin de buscar comida.

Harry asintió en silencio y Louis asintió resueltamente al unísono con él, a pesar de que todavía estaba bastante perdido.

—Además, nunca se ha registrado en cualquier especie que la rotura de un himen de alguna manera cambia las propiedades intrínsecas de dicha criatura. Un himen es de hecho una estructura vestigial que no sirve a ningún propósito funcional. La pérdida de la propia virginidad de ninguna manera _"corrompe"_  o disminuye la propia integridad. Esa es una creencia injusta, extravagante y supersticiosa acerca de las hembras de nuestra especie perpetuada por los hombres humanos que son repelidos por la idea de criar la descendencia de otro macho, y procuran inculcar la condena social hacia las mujeres sexualmente activas. Es totalmente no respaldado por la ciencia y francamente estoy decepcionado de usted, incluso por sugerir que Louis fue de alguna manera misteriosamente _'cambiado'_ por haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con usted.

La mandíbula de Harry se dejó caer luego se cerró. Hubo un poco de rubor de vuelta en su cara.

Zayn continuó, casi mordazmente.

—Además, Louis es un ser sensible, por encima de la edad de consentimiento y con la inteligencia para hacerlo. Asumo que usted no hizo nada en contra de sus deseos y de que todo lo que pasó entre los dos anoche, Louis quería que sucediera, tanto como usted lo hacía. Uno tendría que ser un tonto absoluto al no darse cuenta de que él es tan locamente enamorado de usted como usted lo está de él. Él no es un objeto. Usted no  _'tomó'_  la virginidad de Louis, tanto como él se la dio, no es que eso tenga nada que ver con la pérdida de su cola. Es mucho más probable que el cambio en las hormonas o el entorno de Louis provocara su transformación, algo por lo cual usted tampoco puede tomar ninguna responsabilidad.

 _> >—_Mi consejo señor, sería dejar de preocuparse sobre algo que ya ha sucedido, y algo acerca de lo que el propio Louis está obviamente muy emocionado. Usted lo estaría también si hubiera estado confinado solo en un estanque indefinidamente. Es necesario dejar de centrarse en su propia culpa imaginada y poner en primer lugar a Louis. Él necesita que sea feliz por él. Además, no creo que este cambio realmente vaya a ser tan fácil como él cree que es. Él necesita su orientación y apoyo en este momento, más que nunca. Ahora, señor, si no necesita nada más, voy a terminar de hacer el desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre Louis?

El discurso lógico de Zayn se terminó con una breve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Louis y una desestimación obvia de su empleador. Louis asintió con entusiasmo y Zayn reconoció su respuesta con una reverencia.

—Muy bien, entonces.

La puerta se cerró firmemente detrás de él y Harry se volvió a Louis con una expresión tímida en su rostro. Tosió con torpeza.

—Bueno, me parece que acaban de ponerme a fondo en mi lugar. Deja a Zayn para que me haga sentir como si tuviera diez años de nuevo. Soy un idiota.

Él tomó las dos manos de Louis en la suya.

—¿Estás contento con esto, verdad?

Louis asintió, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y serios mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de Harry y transmitía en su mente lo emocionado que estaba. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa cuando la felicidad de Louis se filtró en sus huesos.

—Entonces yo también, querido.

La mirada de Harry se trasladó de nuevo a las piernas del muchacho y Louis se ruborizó de placer en su examinar. La piel era suave de bebé, como el terciopelo y seda. Se sentía fresca bajo sus palmas de las manos ásperas, como la piel de un bebé recién nacido, todo rosa y nueva y preciosa. Harry no podía creer lo hermoso que eran los nuevos miembros de Louis. Sus muslos eran lisos y bien formados y el conjunto cónico más adorable de rodillas en que Harry jamás hubiera puesto los ojos. Harry nunca había encontrado las rodillas siendo particularmente notables o incluso atractivas, pero sin duda lo eran las de Louis. Los huecos y hoyuelos simplemente rogaban por ser besados. Debajo de las rodillas estaban un par de bien torneadas pantorrillas, delicados tobillos y elegantes pies. Harry tuvo que luchar contra el repentino impulso casi irresistible de chupar todos y cada uno de sus pequeños dedos de los pies de color rosa.

Pero adorables como eran, Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse cuán funcionales ellos posiblemente podrían ser. Louis tenía una musculatura bien desarrollada, pero ni una vez en su vida se habían visto sus huesos obligados a soportar peso. Eran un panal frágil y con demasiada presión, demasiado pronto, iban a partirse como ramitas. De hecho, cualquier impacto en absoluto podría romperlos. Louis había vivido toda su vida dentro de un acolchado acuoso. Nunca se había tropezado, caído, resbalado o experimentado cualquier tipo de impacto que todos los niños humanos hicieron mientras aprendían a caminar.

Y además, ¡Louis no tenía ningún concepto de los peligros del mundo humano! El joven tritón sabía mantenerse alejado de barracudas por la noche y los corales, que picaban y cuáles peces eran venenosos, pero no tenía ningún concepto de una toma de corriente, o productos químicos peligrosos, o incluso las reglas básicas de la gravedad. Por eso, un movimiento en falso y podría tirar de una estantería en la parte superior por encima de sí mismo o de caerse por las escaleras o golpearse la cabeza en la esquina de una mesa. Un mal movimiento y él podría sufrir mutilaciones o quebrarse, incluso malherirse o morir.

Harry palideció y agarró a Louis más cerca al darse cuenta de que su casa era básicamente una trampa mortal gigante. Tenía que ser a prueba de bebés, o más bien a prueba de tritón, inmediatamente. ¡Él no tenía un segundo que perder!

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Louis sostenía un chip de popurrí de color rosa a la nariz y luego abrió la boca como si fuera a tomar un bocado. Harry lo tiró con fuerza de su mano y hacia abajo en el suelo.

—¡Louis! ¡No!

 _—Olía bien —_ hizo las señas. El chico lo miró con los ojos heridos, como si hubiera robado un caramelo de su boca.

Harry se disculpó.

—Lo siento. Yo sólo... —Hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar cómo explicar mejor, y luego continuó— Sabes cómo a veces los peces más bonitos, los que deseas comer más, ¿te harán enfermar?

Louis asintió de manera que Harry continuó,

—Bueno, un montón de cosas en el mundo de los humanos también son así; huelen o se ven bien, pero te pondrán muy, muy enfermo. No sabes qué cosas son esas todavía y yo lo sé, así que quiero que me prometas que no pondrás nada en tu boca hasta que yo lo haga primero. ¿De acuerdo?

Louis sonrió y asintió agradablemente. Harry presionó su cabeza en el espacio entre la barbilla y el pecho, abrazándolo como si su cuerpo pudiera proteger a Louis de todos los peligros que les rodeaban.

—Y no quiero que intentes ir a ninguna parte sin mí. Voy a llevarte a cualquier lugar que necesites ir. Ni siquiera debes tratar de caminar. De hecho, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí en el sofá. O tal vez en la cama, por tiempo indefinido. A menos que necesites ir al baño, ¿necesitas ir al baño?

El muchacho lo miró, con los ojos abiertos, tanto perplejos y entretenidos y Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis probablemente ni siquiera entendía el concepto de  _'ir'_  al baño. Nunca había tenido que aprender a controlar la vejiga. Había vivido en su cuarto de baño durante toda su vida; un cuarto de baño de un trillón de litros que podía usar en cualquier momento en que le dieran ganas.

La realización se produjo apenas un poco demasiado tarde cuando Harry notó un lugar cálido, de sensación húmeda creciendo en su regazo. Él inclinó la frente en Louis y suspiró pesadamente. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Su  _amado_ sonrió radiantemente y lo besó, sólo porque podía.

🥀

Después de limpiarse a ellos mismos y arriba el sofá, Harry le explicó a Louis cómo los seres humanos tenían lugares específicos en los que expulsaban sus fluidos corporales. Sin haber visto nunca sus fluidos corporales antes, Louis estaba bastante indignado y horrorizado y accedió a utilizar las instalaciones que Harry le mostró.

Harry casi descarriló todo el proyecto inodoro cuando mostró a Louis cómo tirar de la cadena. El muchacho gritó y agarró su cuello, aterrorizado por el remolino, desapareciendo el agua. Transmitió una imagen en la cabeza de Harry de los oscuros, respiraderos del fondo marino, con fuertes corrientes que te succionaban en ellos si estabas demasiado cerca. Louis había sido casi una vez capturado por uno y no tenía ningún deseo de revivir la experiencia. Estaba completamente traumatizado por lo que Harry acabó teniendo que sentarse en el inodoro él mismo y tirando de la cadena mientras estaba sentado con el fin de convencer a Louis que no iba a ser empujado dentro por las aguas arremolinadas.

Todavía había miedo en los profundos ojos azules de su  _amado_ y Harry finalmente lo convenció a usarlo. Harry se comprometió con él, diciendo que él no tenía que tirar de la cadena si él no quería, pero él tenía que usar el baño cuando tenía que ir.

Mientras Harry más bien torpemente ayudó al chico a limpiarse en la ducha, su mente estaba corriendo con todas las formas que necesitaba para modificar su casa para un mejor cuidado de Louis, quien estaba, al menos por el momento, incapacitado completamente por debajo de la cintura. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todas las habitaciones estaban adaptadas para personas minusválidas, con rampas y ascensores y elevadores y los carriles para dar a Louis toda la movilidad que pudiera desear, hasta que aprendiera a caminar.

Después de su incursión en la fontanería moderna, él sentó al chico en el sofá y lo vistió, a continuación, le dio de comer un desayuno ligero, servido por Zayn, que por suerte no requería el uso de utensilios. Un reto a la vez, Harry pensó para sí mismo.

Louis disfrutó su desayuno a fondo, excepto por el agua. Tomó un sorbo y casi la escupió sobre toda su comida. Su expresión disgustada había hecho a Harry reír, incluso mientras colocaba a Louis un nuevo vaso de agua. No parecía que ese le gustara más sin embargo. El misterio se resolvió cuando Louis descubrió la sal, vertió la mitad de ella en su agua y luego bebió con avidez. Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó que Louis nunca había bebido agua dulce antes, sólo el agua de mar.

Después del desayuno, Harry decidió que era tiempo para la televisión. Harry no era un gran fan de la televisión, pero necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar y no podía muy bien dejar a Louis sentado por sí solo, con nada más que las paredes para que le hicieran compañía. Le apoyó en la cama, con una almohada mullida detrás de la espalda y un vaso de deliciosa agua salada a su lado.

Al principio Louis estaba algo molesto por las personas diminutas que él creía que estaban atrapadas dentro de la pantalla de televisión. Una vez que Harry le explicó que la televisión era esencialmente una fotografía en movimiento que hablaba, Louis estaba emocionado y encantado con ella. Louis inmediatamente estuvo fascinado por las ingeniosas réplicas y el rítmico ida y vuelta del diálogo entre las dos mujeres de ojos azules en la pantalla. Harry se escabulló a hablar con Zayn.

Golpeó un bloc de papel sobre el mostrador.

—Necesitamos un plan, Zayn.

Zayn asintió, con la camisa enrollada sobre sus antebrazos mientras enjabonaba los platos en el fregadero.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Cuando era una sirena... tritón... lo que sea, el plan para mantenerlo dentro de la casa, en un estanque por el resto de su vida natural, era apropiado. Era seguro, lógico, lo protegía. Pero ahora, Louis es humano; pues bien, parece humano, y esto lo cambia todo. Ya no puedo justificar mantenerlo aislado. Debo hacer adaptaciones para él, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, no es que tenga la intención de dejarlo fuera de la casa sin mi protección, pero aún así...

Harry interrumpió su flujo de monólogo interior para sostener su pluma.

—Lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que hacer esta mansión totalmente accesible para personas discapacitadas. Debemos equipar a Louis con todos los pertrechos adecuados. Una silla de ruedas de alta gama, con todos los accesorios. Quiero tener un ascensor instalado por la escalera principal, un ascensor instalado por encima de mi cama para ayudar a Louis entrar y salir, y la ducha necesita ser modificada con una silla resistente al agua y el baño necesita tener rieles que le ayuden a transferirse.

Zayn asintió ausente y Harry hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro y para escribir su lista. Miró hacia arriba.

—Él va a querer caminar.

—Yo lo asumiría así señor.

—Sus huesos son débiles, ellos no estaban destinados a soportar peso. Va a ser doloroso y llevará mucho tiempo y mucha terapia física y la realidad es, que nunca podría ser capaz de caminar. No puedo soportar la idea de él con dolor. No puedo soportar la idea de él herido o molesto o decepcionado. Sólo quiero que esté feliz y seguro.

Zayn se secó las manos y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Yo sé que sí, señor.

Harry enredó los dedos por su espeso pelo rizado.

—No sabía que podría amar algo tanto.

—Lo sé señor. Pero sospecho que el deleite de Louis en lo que respecta a las piernas, probablemente tiene menos que ver con la perspectiva de caminar, que lo hace con la posibilidad de llegar a pasar más tiempo con usted.

Harry asintió, pero su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de preocupación mientras su cerebro se cambió de enfoque de nuevo y él varió de tema.

—Estoy pensando en una cinta de correr, bajo el agua sería la mejor. Podemos modificar una piscina de hidroterapia para acomodarla. Esto nos permitirá introducirlo al movimiento básico sin demasiada presión en sus huesos. Él puede aprender a equilibrarse sin correr el riesgo de una caída. A medida que se haga más fuerte y más competente, simplemente reduciremos la cantidad de agua en la piscina hasta que él esté caminando por su cuenta. Y mientras tanto, sólo voy a llevarlo a todas partes.

La cara de Harry se iluminó ante la perspectiva de llevar a Louis, del muchacho aferrado a su cuello, dependiendo de él para cada necesidad suya. Harry le llevaría a todas partes, casi no había necesidad de aprender a caminar si no quería... pero luego Zayn reventó su burbuja.

—¿Qué pasa con la silla de ruedas? 

Sus anchos hombros se desplomaron. 

—Oh, sí, por supuesto.

El hombre de anteojos era perceptivo.

—Louis no va a aprender a caminar, o rodar, por así decirlo, en una silla de ruedas, y saldrá corriendo y le dejará, Harry. Él le ama. Esa es una necesidad totalmente separada de sus físicas.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Sin palabras, Zayn vertió para Harry un shot de espresso italiano, a continuación, uno para sí mismo. Sorbieron por un momento, luego Harry habló.

—Voy a llamar a los contratistas.

—Ya está hecho señor.

—Voy a pedir la silla de ruedas entonces.

—Ya está en camino, debería estar aquí esta tarde.

—¿La cinta de correr bajo el agua?

—De alta gama, además de la piscina  _Infinity_ a velocidad actual ajustable. Podemos ponerlo en el arboreto. Ya tengo a los jardineros nivelando el sitio. Pensé que Louis podría disfrutar de la vista.

Zayn bebió tranquilamente su café mientras Harry lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Hay algo que no hayas pensado ya?

—Anticipar sus necesidades, y ahora las de Louis, es tanto mi deber y placer señor.

Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con asombro.

Mientras tanto, Louis estaba arriba solo en la habitación de Harry. La  _cama_ , como Harry la había llamado, era suave y regordeta debajo de él. Ésta apoyaba su nuevo cuerpo y piernas muy bien. Louis no podía dejar de mirarlas y tocarlas.

Todo se sentía tan diferente debajo de su cintura ahora que no estaba cubierto de escamas. Se sentía tan desnudo. La otra cosa que se sentía muy extraño fue el hecho de que sus piernas podían moverse por separado. Era difícil pensar en ellas como entidades distintas y cada vez que movía una, su cerebro movía ambas. Ahora tenía dos cosas separadas a las que dar órdenes. Toda su parte inferior del cuerpo se sentía ajena a él. Louis trató de concentrarse en la gente pequeña en la caja, pero apenas podía entender lo que decían. ¡Hablaban tan rápido!

Y la cama, mientras suave y encantadora, medio se sentía como si estuviera tratando de comerlo. No importa dónde se trasladaba, una vez que se establecía, comenzaba a hundirse lentamente en la blanda, esponjosa superficie. Louis rodó y se retorció y se abrió paso hacia el borde de la cama, momento en el que puso sus dos apéndices extraños sobre el borde y tomó un sorbo de agua. Vació hasta la última gota y luego sintió la necesidad de sacar fluido. No era un impulso que solía agobiarlo, pero lo hizo porque dudaba que Harry querría conseguir líquido en su cama.

Louis gritó lo mejor que pudo por Harry, pero su voz sólo era capaz de hacer sonidos chirriantes, e incluso aquellos no eran particularmente altos. Él gimió tristemente, tocando su muda garganta. Dondequiera que Harry estuviera él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

Louis miró a su alrededor, desesperado por una solución, pero no había ninguna que encontrara. Simplemente tenía que levantarse.

Con cuidado, él se acomodó para ponerse de pie en el suelo, pero en el instante en que estableció su peso sobre sus piernas, dolor intenso irradió desde sus pies a través de sus pantorrillas. Se sentía como si hubiera pisado cuchillos afilados. Con un grito sobresaltado, se derrumbó, cayendo duro en su costado y antebrazos. El impacto lo dejó sin aliento y el dolor le aturdió totalmente. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Ésto sacudió su cuerpo. Él se quedó allí en el piso de madera dura jadeando por aliento y como humillación final, perdió el control de su vejiga. Fue entonces cuando Louis comenzó a llorar.

Grandes gotas de lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras yacía allí en la miseria, pero sin agua de mar, no se volvieron perlas. Se dejaron caer una tras otra en el suelo. Louis nunca se había sentido más indefenso o solo o asustado. Estaba tan terriblemente decepcionado. Había estado tan entusiasmado con sus nuevas piernas, pero ahora no quería nada más que tener su propia preciosa cola azul de nuevo. Él quería estar de vuelta en el agua donde estaba a salvo y donde nada dolía. Aquí, en la tierra, todo dolía. Y estaba tan avergonzado. Se sentía como un bebé, que no puede hacer las cosas más simples por sí mismo.

Momentos más tarde, así fue como Harry lo encontró.

Una expresión de horror se apoderó de su hermoso rostro mientras saltaba a través del cuarto, casi saltando sobre el sofá en su prisa por llegar al lado de Louis. Se puso en cuclillas, sus ojos cuidadosamente tomando balance del cuerpo tendido de Louis mientras gentiles manos se movieron para ahuecar su rostro.

—Bebé, ¿qué pasó?

Louis apartó bruscamente sus ojos en vergüenza dolida. Estaba tan avergonzado, avergonzado de cuán completamente inepto e indefenso era, pero también de cuán tonto. Estaba tan avergonzado.

Harry le dijo que no lo intentara y caminara sin él y lo hizo, y simplemente mira lo que había sucedido.

Harry notó el charco en el que estaba yaciendo y lo besó suavemente.

—Está bien Louis. No te avergüences, por favor, el resto de nosotros hemos tenido años y años para aprender estas cosas. ¿Sabías que los bebés humanos no aprenden a controlar su vejiga durante dos años, a veces más? Y les lleva todo un año para caminar. Esto es sólo el primer día. Hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar algunos contratiempos. Ahora no llores ángel, me rompe el corazón verte llorar.

En ese momento, Louis comenzó a sollozar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y gritó todo su miedo y dolor en el fuerte, amplio hombro del otro hombre. Harry lo sostuvo y lo meció lentamente y comprobó sus extremidades por lesiones. Él chasqueó los dientes ante las contusiones que encontró, pero cuando trató de transferir a Louis de nuevo a la cama, el muchacho empujó sus manos, llorando aún más fuerte. Quería estar en el agua. No quería volver a la cama super suave que le hacía sentir como si estuviera sofocándolo. Quería agua, calmante y acariciando su piel y protegiéndolo. Se sentía seco y caliente y él quería estar en el agua. ¡Ahora!

Harry se puso en acción y quitó la ropa de sus cuerpos. Con cuidado de no lastimar el pequeño cuerpo de Louis, magullándolo más de lo necesario, lo levantó y lo llevó al baño. Había una bañera allí, una bañera de hidromasaje especial hecha para dos, hecha para abrazar y remojarse y aunque Harry nunca la había usado, ésta iba a ser muy útil ahora. Él acomodó a los dos en el asiento curvado con Louis entre sus piernas y abrió el grifo. Salió caliente, pero no demasiado caliente y salpicaba sobre sus piernas y pies. Louis suspiró de casi instantáneo alivio.

La gran bañera se llenó rápidamente, el agua cubriendo sus partes inferiores, caderas, cintura y, finalmente, cuando estaba profunda en el pecho, Harry cortó el agua y encendió el calentador y los chorros. Louis suspiró de nuevo cuando pequeños pulsos de agua comenzaron a masajearlos. Su miedo y el dolor huían cuando estaba rodeado por las dos cosas que más le consolaban que eran tan firmes y seguras como la gravedad para él; Harry y el agua.

Harry pasó sus manos sobre las extremidades calientes del chico y levantó una muñeca magullada a su boca para besarla.

 _—Amado,_  ¿te sientes mejor?

Louis asintió, con la barbilla hacia abajo y apartando los ojos, por ahora le daba vergüenza sobre el alboroto que había hecho.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro no hay nada roto?

Levantó un pie, movió los dedos de los pies, dobló la rodilla y la probó, y luego lo hizo con el otro. Él hizo lo mismo con los dos brazos. Todo le dolía un poco de la caída, pero no había nada roto. Le transmitió eso a Harry. El hombre mayor exhaló aliviado.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Louis miró fijamente sus piernas, dispuesto a que escamas azules aparecieran, pero no pasó nada. Finalmente comenzó a hundirse en el que, para bien o para mal, podría estar atrapado así por un tiempo.

Finalmente, Harry habló.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Louis sacudió la cabeza y con hosquedad salpicó en el agua con sus dedos de los pies; sus estúpidos dedos de los pies inútiles que no eran casi tan bonitos como su elegante aleta azul de la cola.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Es natural estar un poco asustado, sobre todo después de la caída que tomaste. Este es un cambio enorme y tan repentino. Ya sabes, si fuera yo, estaría francamente aterrado.

El pequeño castaño se volvió en los brazos de Harry, hasta que estuvo sentado perpendicular en su regazo y él podría mirar a Harry.

 _—¿De verdad? —_ Hizo las señas en sorpresa. No podía imaginar a Harry, tan grande y fuerte y poderoso y aparentemente omnisciente, que no le temía a nada en el mundo.

—De verdad —Harry confirmó con un gesto confidente.

 _—Tal vez estaba un poco asustado —_ Louis finalmente admitió, haciendo las señas con timidez _—. Me caí y me dolía y no podía hablar o llamarte. Me sentí tan impotente._

Él curvó sus hombros mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

—Lo sé querido. Fue un descuido de mi parte. No debería haberte dejado solo, no sin una manera de pedir ayuda. Voy a ordenarnos un conjunto de relojes de teléfono que podemos utilizar para llamar al otro. De esa manera tú nunca estarás más que a un mensaje de texto lejos de mí. Y voy a conseguirte un cuerno, uno muy ruidoso, por si acaso. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Louis no sabía lo que era un reloj teléfono o un mensaje de texto, pero si le hacía más fácil llamar a Harry, él estaba todo por ello.

—Y no quiero que tengas miedo a tratar de caminar porque te caíste. Tenemos que empezar lento. En primer lugar tenemos que fortalecer tus piernas. Nunca has caminado en posición vertical antes y eso toma un conjunto totalmente diferente de músculos. Voy a ayudarte con eso. Y pedí una máquina especial que se usa en el agua para ayudarte a aprender, de esa manera tú no tienes que tener miedo de caer.

Louis se estremeció y le transmitió el agudo, dolor punzante que había sentido en sus pies y piernas cuando trató de pararse sobre ellos y luego hizo las señas,

_—¿Por qué? ¿Te duele para caminar también?_

Harry sacudió la cabeza y suavemente peinó el cabello de Lou detrás de sus sienes.

—No, no me hace daño caminar, pero eso es porque mis huesos son diferentes a los tuyos. Los míos son más sólidos porque crecieron con la fuerza de la gravedad sobre ellos, y eso les hace más densos y más fuertes. Los tuyos se desarrollaron en un ambiente sin gravedad por lo que son más ligeros y más débiles, y poner demasiado peso sobre ellos los perjudica. Lo mismo le ocurre a los astronautas.

El chico sabía lo que eran los astronautas debido a que Harry le había contado todo sobre el espacio. A veces, en las noches claras, Harry traería un telescopio gigante y ellos contemplarían las estrellas durante horas. Harry le había contado todo acerca de los esfuerzos de su compañía y los satélites de su propiedad. En una noche clara, justo en el momento adecuado, el satélite reflejaba la luz del sol y se veía como una estrella brillante. Así Louis sabía todo acerca de las naves espaciales y los astronautas; estaba fascinado por ello y Harry lo sabía.

Louis se volvió, su carita levantada, ansioso e interesado.

_—¿Cómo reparan los astronautas las piernas?_

—Bueno, en un ambiente sin gravedad, muy parecido a en el que vivías, hay muchos cambios en el cuerpo humano. El corazón no tiene que bombear tan duro para obtener la sangre hasta los pies, y retroceder, los músculos que soportan las piernas se debilitan, y los huesos de las piernas y la columna lumbar se atrofian. Muchos de los astronautas que han estado en lo profundo del espacio durante períodos prolongados tienen que ser retirados de sus naves en camillas y pasar meses sometidos a terapia física para recuperar su capacidad de caminar en la tierra. Y al igual que para ti, poner peso sobre sus pies duele enormemente. Así que en realidad, esto es como si fueras un astronauta, regresando de una misión espacial.

Los ojos de Louis eran grandes y amplios y Harry tuvo ganas de reír. La idea que había plantado, de Louis siendo como un astronauta, obviamente, había capturado la imaginación del chico.

Continuó con su astuto estímulo.

—Así que nos limitaremos a hacer las mismas cosas que hacen y en poco tiempo, podrás caminar, tal vez incluso correr. Será difícil Lou, y a veces puede doler un poco, pero eres fuerte y sé que puedes hacer esto.

Louis asintió, levantó una pierna fuera del agua del baño y la miró con escepticismo, luego hizo las señas.

_—Echo de menos mi cola._

Harry lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Tu cola bebé era preciosa, pero también lo son tus piernas. Tal vez esto es permanente, como cuando un renacuajo se convierte en una rana, o tal vez no lo es. Quizás todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tirarte de nuevo en el océano y tu cola crecerá justo de nuevo. Pero de cualquier manera, voy a amarte y estar contigo y adorarte sin cesar, al igual que antes. Sabes que tu cola no es por lo que me enamoré de ti.

El castaño lo miró con recelo. Harry asintió confirmando.

—Te amo porque eres hermoso, pero también porque eres mi héroe. Tú eres increíblemente valiente y fuerte, dulce y divertido. Te quiero porque eres tú y porque eres mi único y verdadero, perfecto compañero.

Louis se sonrojó de placer, retorciendo su parte inferior redonda en el regazo de Harry. Harry se inclinó para darle un beso en la oreja, a continuación, pasó la lengua a lo largo de la concha de ella hasta llegar al tierno lóbulo de la oreja de Louis. Él tiró sobre el lóbulo de la carne con los dientes. Sonrió cuando vio el escalofrío por el cuerpo desnudo de Louis.

Su profunda voz ronroneó, baja y ronca al oído de Louis.

—Además, no creo que hayas tenido la oportunidad de apreciar plenamente tus nuevas piernas y todas las maravillosas posibilidades que estas abren para ti.

Su áspera mano se deslizó sensualmente hasta el interior del muslo liso del muchacho, los separó, y se trasladó para ahuecarlo entre las piernas, masajeando la carne hinchada, rápidamente endureciéndose. Louis gimió y presionó su sexo con firmeza en la mano de Harry. Harry lo apretó hasta que él chillaba.

—Está bien pequeño, la hora del baño ha terminado. Es hora de que te muestre todas las cosas para las que esas bonitas piernas son buenas además de caminar —dijo Harry mientras se paraba y el agua fluía a través de su musculoso cuerpo duro.

Louis se agarró a su cuello. Chilló cuando Harry lo arrojó sobre la cama y se subió encima de él. Los dos estaban empapados. Escurriendo en las sábanas. Harry sacudió la cabeza, rociando a Louis con más agua. Louis enredó finos dedos en los mechones rizados empapados cuando la lengua de Harry se trasladó a rastrear los riachuelos de agua que atravesaban su piel.

Estaba decidido a trazar cada pulgada de carne recién nacida de Louis y mostrarle lo que la alegría de sus piernas podrían traer a los dos.

Empezó con la parte superior del muslo de Louis, pasando su lengua contra ella, tan cerca como dos hojas de vidrio corredizas la una de la otra. Louis gimió e instintivamente extendió sus muslos cuando Harry se curvó a través de ella y se dirigió hacia el interior. Él mordió la parte inferior, en el interior de su rodilla, y Louis se estremeció. Harry lamió el pliegue allí, frotando su lengua a grandes rasgos en el nuevo pliegue que hizo su carne. Separó las piernas de Louis con sus palmas y se sorprendió por lo amplio que era capaz de conseguirlo antes de que encontrara resistencia. Ellas estaban muy abiertas, exponiendo cada parte íntima del muchacho a sus ojos.

Los dedos de Louis se agitaban nerviosamente sobre su vientre plano y su carne estaba cubierta de piel de gallina, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para cubrirse mientras yacía allí y dejó que Harry le extendiera abierto. Harry no podía imaginar cuán vulnerable y expuesto se debería sentir con su ano, pene y testículos pequeños de color rosa puestos al descubierto al aire. Había vivido desnudo, pero no de esta manera. Durante toda su vida, sus genitales habían estado metidos apretadamente dentro de su cuerpo, cubiertos y protegidos por las aletas y escamas duras. Ahora era todo dulzura suave. Era como un melocotón maduro que acababa de ser pelado.

Harry quería sumergirse en el núcleo del primero, pero se resistió y volvió su atención a los perfectos pies de Louis. Sus ojos rastrearon los pies delicados hasta el tobillo bien formado, con todas sus colinas y valles. Él levantó el derecho en su palma. Con una mano, le tomó y apoyó el talón, y con la otra, hizo girar el pie en la articulación del tobillo. Luego usó las dos manos, una a cada lado, para presionar los dedos de los pies. El muchacho gemía de placer y sus pestañas se agitaron.

—¿Te gusta eso bebé? —Preguntó Harry, satisfecho por la reacción de Louis a su masaje. Él agarró el pie del chico con las dos manos a continuación, presionó sus pulgares en el arco, y les extendió fuera lentamente, ejerciendo presión sobre la pelota blanda de su pie. Lou asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes blancos. Harry sonrió. El muchacho había, hasta el momento, sólo conocido el dolor de sus nuevas extremidades, y Harry quería ahora presentarle el placer que ellas podían traer.

Con cuidado, y consciente de cuán dolorido y sensible, probablemente, estaban sus pies, explorando con sus pulgares hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la sensible planta del pie, presionando y masajeando, todo el rato admirando la belleza pálida y la suavidad natural. Ningún pie que nunca hubiera estado caminando podía sentirse tan suave y liso como lo hacía el del tritón. Lo sonrosado comenzaba a desaparecer y la piel pálida era de un blanco porcelana, sin tocar por sol.

Tan enamorado como Harry había estado siempre de la cola de Louis, él estaba igual de encantado por sus piernas y pies, y él no se guardó nada cuando lo dijo entonces.

Él mezclaba dulces palabras con caricias suaves y fervientes alabanzas, moviendo sus pulgares en semi-círculos debajo de la planta de cada pie delicado, amasando horizontalmente hacia atrás y adelante. Él ahuecó la totalidad de cada pie y aplicó una presión suave, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y abajo, sin dejar de acariciar los costados con sus pulgares. Él puso sus dedos en la parte superior de los metatarsianos, deslizando sólo las puntas hacia arriba y abajo en la parte superior de los huesos y haciendo a Louis estremecer. Se aseguró de prestar especial atención a cada uno de los perfectos rosados dedos de los pies del chico. Comenzando con el más pequeño de ellos, puso sus dos primeros dedos en la parte superior y el pulgar debajo, y apretó cada uno mientras él tiraba suavemente de ellos. Después de terminar con el dedo gordo del pie, colocó sus dedos en los cuatro espacios entre los dedos de los pies y masajeó y estiró entre los espacios.

Él terminó el procedimiento pasando sus manos desde los pies hasta los tobillos varias veces más, y masajeó las pantorrillas de Louis con trazos largos de sus fuertes manos. Para entonces, Louis era masilla en sus manos, sólo capaz de responder a los cuidados de Harry con profundos suspiros y jadeos tranquilos.

 _—Amado_ —suspiró, colocando un beso contra el empeine sensible de Louis.

No se había percatado de que el chico tenía cosquillas allí hasta que lo sintió temblar ligeramente ante el tacto suave. Su pie se sacudió en las manos de Harry, pero el hombre de más edad no le permitió retirarse. Curiosamente, tiró de él de vuelta y bailó la punta de sus dedos sobre el mismo punto.

Miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver Louis exprimir los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de contener sus temblores.

—Precioso muchacho —murmuró.

Sosteniendo el pie de Louis en ambas manos como un tesoro, lo llevó un poco más arriba y, finalmente, frotó su mejilla contra el lado del pie. En el momento en que sintió la textura aterciopelada de la piel suave de bebé contra su piel, él contuvo el aliento. Tembloroso de dejar ir ese aliento, restregó la nariz contra la curva de su tobillo hasta el empeine, luego respiró profundamente su aroma. Tan familiar como el hogar, Harry cerró los ojos y saboreó la fragancia única. Él presionó el pie capturado aún más contra su cara, por lo que el pómulo encajó en el arco alto del mismo. Luego se volvió un poco más lejos, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba para poder lamer los pliegues suaves en la parte inferior de cada uno de los dedos del pie de Louis. Louis chilló abiertamente y luego haló bruscamente el pie, pero Harry estaba resuelto. En el momento en que había visto esos pequeños deditos rosa él había determinado que los chuparía todos y a cada uno.

A propósito hizo sucios sonidos de chapoteo con los labios y las mejillas, tomando los diminutos dígitos en la boca como pequeños caramelos blandos y lamió cada uno de ellos hasta que llegó al último y Louis se inundó de color rojo brillante. Se soltó de su dedo meñique del pie con un audible  _'pop'._

—¿Sabes qué más me gustaría chupar? —Ronroneó cuando finalmente dejó caer el pie de Louis y merodeó por el cuerpo del niño para terminar con su cara a la altura de la ingle de Louis.

En ese momento, la cara de Louis terminó su transformación carmesí. Estaba rojo como una langosta cocida. Harry sonrió y el muchacho se atragantó con su aliento cuando Harry trasladó la lengua en el pliegue entre su cadera y el muslo. El pene del chico estaba duro y goteaba líquido preseminal de la hendidura mientras Harry lo rodeó como un depredador hambriento.

Hizo un sonido apreciativo en la garganta mientras frotaba los labios a lo largo de la longitud, deteniéndose aquí y allá para dejar besos en contra de ella entretanto Louis se sacudía y temblaban sus muslos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. Suave, piel desnuda se restregaba contra sus mejillas con cerdas ásperas. Louis chirriaba y abrió más las piernas, como para evitarlo, pero sus rodillas lentamente regresaron hasta que se habían cerrado sobre la cara de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Harry se preparaba para chupar su preferido apéndice delicioso de Louis. Al pasar cerca de la punta del pene trémulo de Louis, cerró los ojos, se detuvo para tomar una respiración profunda, tomando realmente el aroma de ello.

Para su gran sorpresa, una de las manos de Louis tímidamente se envolvió alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de su cabeza un poco hacia delante, como si Harry fuese el tímido y necesitara el estímulo de Louis.

Tomando una mirada hacia arriba, el corazón de Harry se sentía a punto de estallar a la vista de las rojas mejillas de Louis, ojos entrecerrados y expresión lujuriosa. No era sólo el toque de un nudo entre sus cejas mientras esperaba a Harry para tocarlo donde él quería. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, separó sus labios ligeramente para que pudiera envolverlos alrededor de la punta enrojecida de la polla de Louis. Un suspiro tranquilo le dijo que debería seguir adelante, por lo que movió los labios en torno a él, masajeando, acariciando suavemente el resto de su longitud con sus dedos. Harry saboreó el sabor cuando sintió pre-semen mojar sus labios.

Jadeante, Louis apretó su mano en el cabello de Harry, tirando del hombre mayor más cerca con él, presionando la nariz directo arriba de él. Harry sonrió en la carne desnuda del saco de las bolas suaves de Lou y contuvo su risa ante el atrevimiento del chico.

Continuó sus atenciones mientras sus manos hacían lo que les placía, acariciando la parte interior sensible de los muslos de Louis, llevándolas a frotar la piel desnuda de su estómago, estimulando con sus dedos a lo largo de la curva de sus caderas, y luego finalmente los pasó debajo para ahuecar las lisas, y grandes nalgas desnudas de Louis. El muchacho gimió y elevó la parte inferior, presionando su miembro más en la boca de Harry.

Regresando sus manos a la longitud de Louis, aplicó más presión a la punta de su pene con los dedos, con la esperanza de arrastrar más de su delicioso líquido preseminal de él. Un estremecimiento violento corrió a través del cuerpo de Louis y otro desplazamiento de la mezcla de humedad rezumaba de su hendidura. Harry lo capturó, frotándolo entre sus dedos, añadiendo un pegote de su propia saliva y luego transfiriéndolo al agujero oscuro entre las piernas de Lou. El chico saltó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par otra vez, largas pestañas enmarcaban esos fascinantes ojos aguamarina. Por un momento, Harry se calmó, perdido en ellos, antes de recordar su intención de mostrar a Louis cuán placentero el tener piernas para extender podría ser.

Él inclinó la cabeza, sus labios besando hasta el estómago del muchacho, momentáneamente sin pasar por el apéndice inflamado entre las piernas de su amante que estaba tan visiblemente rogando por su atención. Él movió en su lugar la lengua ligeramente en sus testículos, babeó aún más saliva sobre el trasero de Louis utilizando sus dedos para untar alrededor y sumergirse en el interior del caliente, enrojecido agujero de Louis. Podía sentir que estaba todavía un poco hinchado de la noche anterior, pero el sonido que Louis hizo cuando fue violado por el dedo de Harry estaba lejos del dolor. Su cuerpo se sacudió por la penetración profunda, pero el largo, interminable sonido de maullido de su pecho estaba lleno de placer.

Harry succionó suavemente la punta de su pene, con cuidado de no sobrecargarlo de placer, no todavía. La noche anterior había sido demasiado apresurado, demasiado frenético para Harry para descubrir realmente los lugares más especiales de su  _amado_ , pero aquí, en la luz del sol suave de la mañana, entre las milagrosas piernas, Harry sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Arremolinando y buscando dentro de su interior de terciopelo suave, Harry añadió un segundo dedo para ayudar en la expedición. Sus paredes convulsionaron al estirarlo, pero las caderas de Louis surcaron de regreso contra ellos en entusiasmo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara lo que estaba buscando. Había una glándula esponjosa de carne alta en su pared anterior que Harry supuso que era un poco de la deliciosa mezcla de su punto G y la próstata, para cuando la apretó, las caderas de Louis casi se levantaron de la cama. Él gritó, su mano volando para agarrar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry, empujando la boca del hombre mayor para hundir su pene, agarrando su cabello más fuerte surcando contra las mejillas y la lengua de Harry.

Harry apreció su abandono salvaje y sus dedos frotaron dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, volviendo resbaladizo el frunce suave. Los jugos del chico corrían libremente ahora fuera de su agujero, empapando los dedos de Harry, goteando hacia abajo entre sus bonitas piernas, y Harry quería reunirlo con su lengua, pero tenía la boca llena y ocupada de otra manera. Él chupó vorazmente en la polla de Louis y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar en un rápido ritmo  _staccato_ contra la yema hinchada de su próstata, y finalmente, Louis gritó. Su espalda arqueada y semen salpicó caliente y espeso en la boca de Harry cuando el hermoso chico se derrumbó, retorciéndose de placer contra las sábanas de la cama.

El olor de su sexo era denso en la nariz de Harry, jugando pesado e íntimo en su lengua, y Harry se resistió a renunciar a ello, entonces no lo hizo. Tanto la boca y los dedos se quedaron como estaban cuando Louis bajó lentamente. Su boca ya no succionaba, simplemente proporciona una cueva caliente para que Louis gotee lo último de sus fluidos dentro. El hombre mayor disfrutó de la sensación de su pene pequeño tembloroso y pesado, agotado, en su boca.

Sus dedos se movieron muy suavemente en el interior del febril, chorreante sexo de Louis. Tuvo cuidado de no frotar directamente contra su próstata sensibilizada por más tiempo, eligiendo en su lugar empujar dentro y fuera suavemente, embelesado por la forma en que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía con cada pasada de sus dedos resbaladizos.

Por último, las manos pequeñas de Louis tiraron de la cabeza de Harry lejos de su pene y empujando los dedos de Harry fuera de su sexo, como diciendo  _"¡basta!"_  Sus piernas quedaron separadas como estaban y Harry se movió hasta estar entre ellas. Su pene estaba duro, pero había un montón de tiempo para eso más tarde. El muchacho estaba probablemente demasiado dolorido para ser penetrado.

En su lugar, Harry pensó que tal vez no haría más que frotarse contra los muslos de terciopelo suave de Louis hasta que se derramara sobre su vientre lechoso. Él pasó la cabeza de su pene a través del fluido que se había derramado sobre las sábanas y se trasladó a descansar el abultado peso en la humedad suave de la hendidura de Lou, empujando contra la parte inferior de su  _perineo(2)_ , como si cualquier parte perfecta del precioso cuerpo de Louis pudiera ser referida con una palabra tan sucia.

 _(2. La palabra utilizada en inglés aquí es_ _ **"taint"**_ _y según el Urban Dictionary es el área entre el escroto y el ano, o sea el perineo, pero también esta palabra significa,_ _ **mancillar**_ _,_ _ **impureza**_ _,_ _ **corromper**_ _,_ _ **contaminar**_ _)_   

Louis le sonrió. Silenciosa risa burbujeaba de sus labios bonitos y Harry se trasladó a abrazarlo. Besó su cara y labios con dolorosa ternura y dejó que Louis le correspondiera, sus narices frotándose suavemente una contra la otra, suaves palabras se desbordaban de los labios de Harry mientras las caderas del hombre mayor comenzaron a moverse. El placer de Harry en espiral como bengalas en el cielo nocturno, propulsado hacia arriba por la sencilla extraordinaria alegría de tener a su amado por debajo de él en su propia cama, por fin.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, ambos estaban agotados y doloridos, y con una urgente necesidad de otro baño. Louis se extendió en sus brazos, el pequeño cuerpo completamente relajado, todos sus dolores y daños olvidados, y Harry podía sentir la felicidad de Louis transmitiéndosela, sumándose a la suya. Su futuro se sentía como un carrete de hilo de oro entrelazándose delante de ellos, en su infinita radiante alegría.

🥀

La parte más difícil de ser humano para Louis no fue la pérdida de su cola, esto fue la pérdida de su independencia.

Lógicamente, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que había sido dependiente de Harry antes.

Harry era responsable del mantenimiento de su estanque, para la alimentación y la vivienda de él, pero Louis todavía era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo relativamente bien dentro de esos límites. Tal vez hubiera sido sólo una ilusión de libertad, pero Louis no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió.

Ahora sólo, sin su cola, fuera del agua, él estaba completamente indefenso.

Necesitaba ayuda con casi todos los aspectos de su vida, por no mencionar también que hubo un gran número de tareas adicionales, tales como la limpieza de sí mismo, de ir al baño, vestirse, desvestirse, y buscar agua para beber. Esas eran las cosas que habían sido todas tan automáticas como respirar cuando vivía bajo el agua. Nunca había sabido lo que era la sed. Él nunca tuvo que pensar en la hora de beber, él sólo lo hacía.

Él perdió la libertad de movimiento que tenía bajo el agua. Desplazarse en la tierra era una enorme cantidad de trabajo. Aprender a caminar era más difícil de lo que podría haberse dado cuenta alguna vez. Era doloroso y agotador.

Cada día Harry fue a través de una serie de ejercicios con él; comenzaron con Louis acostado, pero luego progresaron a aquellos en los que fue suspendido en un tipo de arnés columpio que lo ayudaba a soportar su peso. Ellos fueron a través de ejercicios de entrenamiento de fuerza y levantando pesos grandes, poniendo gran parte de su propio peso corporal en sus pobres piernas mientras pudiera hasta que la presión se hiciera insoportable. Cada día Louis caminaría tan lejos como pudiese en la cinta en la piscina de agua y cada día se retiraría un poco más de agua. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte y Louis sabía que él estaba acercándose cada vez más y más al día en el que iba a ser capaz de caminar por sí solo, pero el progreso era lento y el trabajo era doloroso.

Hubo momentos en que sus nuevas piernas dolían tan abismalmente que él sólo deseaba que Harry los interrumpiera, y ellos podrían terminar con eso. En sus malos días, tendría Harry que llevarlo de regreso a su amado pequeño mar y se sentaría en la arena con las piernas en el agua salada, simplemente mojándolas y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de alguna manera podrían tornarse de nuevo en una cola.

Nunca lo hicieron.

Harry estaba triste en aquellos días, y también lo estaba Louis, pero tenían sus días buenos también.

Por la noche, Harry lo llevaba en sus brazos fuertes y lo sostendría, sujeto firmemente en su abrazo. Él colocaría los pequeños pies de Louis en los suyos y ellos podrían bailar juntos de esa manera, como Louis había imaginado. Harry le presentó todo tipo de música, desde vals hasta al  _swing_ , y ellos bailarían hasta que Harry no le podría llevar más tiempo. Era este tipo de cosas que rejuvenecían la determinación de Louis para caminar.

Un día, él sabía que iba a bailar con Harry en sus propios pies.

Un día caminarían uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano.

Debido a que Harry no podía llevarlo a todas partes, aunque lo intentó, Harry le había comprado una silla especial con ruedas, y Louis se había convertido en experto navegándola, pero todavía necesitaba un poco de ayuda para entrar y salir de ella. Louis odiaba eso. Odiaba que sus brazos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes aún para levantar su peso corporal tampoco y significaba que Harry tenía que ayudarlo con todo, desde levantarse de la cama por la mañana, para tomar una ducha, para ir al baño. Se sentía como un estorbo para Harry.

El hombre mayor había básicamente dejado de ir a trabajar y él dirigía la compañía ahora desde su oficina en casa. Los hombres y las mujeres entraban y salían y Harry podría sostener reuniones a veces a las que Louis no podía ir.

Cuando se quedaba solo, Louis podría entretenerse mirando la televisión y leyendo libros. Él estaba sorprendido por todas las cosas que no conocía. El mundo humano era fascinante y lleno de cosas que Louis apenas podía entender. Por ejemplo, el reloj de pulsera en el brazo que, si él presionaba algunos botones, podía enviar mensajes directamente a uno en el brazo de Harry. O cómo Harry podía hablar en el suyo, y Louis podía oír su voz. Parecía como magia. No entendía muchas cosas y a menudo se sentía tan tonto y ridículo y torpe, como cuando trataba de utilizar utensilios o ponerse pantalones. Louis odiaba los pantalones.

Él los odiaba.

Odiaba la forma en que siempre parecían estar torcidos alrededor de sus piernas y constriñéndolo y restregándose contra la piel sensible entre sus piernas y pellizcándolo en los pliegues. Eran cosas horribles, espantosas y no podía entender cómo Harry los llevaba. Se lo dijo a Harry y así al día siguiente Harry se deshizo de sus pantalones y le trajo cosas maravillosas llamadas  _"faldas"_  en telas suaves y colores bonitos que a Louis le gustaban.

A pesar de que todavía hubiera preferido estar desnudo, las faldas eran la mejor alternativa y Louis las amaba; además, la forma en que se agitaban cuando se movía le recordaban a su cola perdida. Él le preguntó a Harry por qué Harry no las llevaba también y Harry se limitó a sonreír y le dio un beso en los labios.

La parte favorita de Louis de tener piernas era la forma en que Harry no era capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de ellas. Especialmente una vez que Louis comenzó a usar las faldas, parecía que Harry usaría cualquier excusa en absoluto para tirar de Louis en su regazo y sus dedos se deslizaran por debajo del borde de la tela suave. Louis amaba cuando lo hacía.

Amaba las cosas que venían después de las caricias y el tocar incluso mejor.

El chico se removió en su falda, alisada por encima de sus rodillas. La que llevaba hoy era de un bonito azul con un dobladillo con volantes, y su camisa era su tono muy favorito de color amarillo con flores de color azul en él. Louis las había escogido en el catálogo él mismo y Harry las había comprado para él. En realidad, el hombre mayor había comprado cada simple cosa a la que Louis había dado vuelta en el catálogo de modo que Lou tenía montones y montones de ropa. Ahora que él no tenía que preocuparse de ponerse pantalones, Louis disfrutaba bastante de vestirse por la mañana. Elegir sus trajes era muy divertido. Él pensó que se veía muy bien hoy, pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta.

Louis apoyó la barbilla en su puño mientras observaba a Harry realizar llamadas telefónicas en su escritorio. El hombre mayor estaba vestido con un traje que realzaba sus anchos hombros pareciendo aún más amplios. Louis se sentó en su silla de ruedas en la mesa del desayuno. Harry se supone que comería el desayuno con él, pero parecía que había algún tipo de problema que tenía que tratar. Había arrugas entre sus cejas mientras hablaba por su teléfono. Louis todavía difícilmente podría envolver su mente alrededor del hecho de que ese pequeño rectangulito podría conectar a Harry a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, al instante. Era increíble, aunque no justo en ese momento. La voz de Harry era severa y Louis pudo escuchar la rabia que recubría su voz. Louis saltó cuando su palma golpeó la mesa. El teléfono pronto le siguió, lo tiró a un lado con un irritado barrido de las manos del hombre mayor.

Louis podía leer la tensión en la cara y el cuerpo de Harry como un libro abierto. Él desbloqueó las ruedas de su silla y lentamente se dio la vuelta para sentarse frente a él. Su pequeña mano se movió para descansar en el antebrazo del hombre mayor, empujando a un lado la tela para poder tocar la piel de su muñeca y luego proyectó sus sentimientos de inquietud y preocupación.

Harry inmediatamente se volvió hacia él.

—Oh querido, nada acerca de qué preocupar tu bonita cabeza. Una empresa de la competencia sólo tomándose libertades con una de nuestras patentes es todo. Nada que los abogados no puedan manejar por su cuenta.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Louis.

—Vaya, ¡Te ves bien hoy!

El muchacho enrojeció de placer e hizo las señas.

_—Gracias._

—¿Estás listo para empezar tus ejercicios?

Louis sacudió la cabeza en un silencioso pero vehemente.

_—No._

Harry repitió en sorpresa.

—¿No? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido?

Las grandes manos del hombre de más edad comenzaron una búsqueda inmediata para encontrar la fuente de la misteriosa enfermedad del muchacho, pero Louis lo apartó para poder hacer las señas.

 _—No duele, nada malo, simplemente no quiero hacer ejercicio hoy. —_ Estaba cansado y los ejercicios eran difíciles y dolorosos y él no quería hacerlos hoy, eso era todo. Se encogió de hombros con delicadeza.

Harry pareció entender al instante.

—Eso está bien bebé, tú no tienes que hacerlo. Podemos tomar un descanso hoy. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te gustaría hacer en su lugar?

El bello rostro del castaño se ensanchó en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras él agitaba sus pestañas recatadamente. Harry comprendió eso de inmediatamente.

—Ah —dijo—, bueno, entonces, supongo que no tuvo mucho sentido el vestirse esta mañana, ¿lo tuvo?

 _—Nop —_ hizo las señas Louis.

Harry extendió las manos y levantó a Louis por la cintura. Con Harry apoyando su peso corporal así, Louis fue capaz de maniobrarse bastante bien. Se puso de pie y levantó su pierna a horcajadas en Harry donde se sentaba en su silla de oficina. Su falda rodó en lo alto de sus muslos dejándolo prácticamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Desde que Louis se negó rotundamente a usar ropa interior, eso significaba que su ingle desnuda se presionaba contra la entrepierna de Harry. Harry se endureció al instante.

El hombre mayor tomó una inhalación aguda y Louis sonrió triunfalmente. Sus rápidos deditos desabrocharon la parte delantera de los pantalones de Harry y sostuvieron su grueso miembro, duro. La altura y el peso se sintió increíble en sus manos. Estaba tan duro, como músculo o hueso, pero no. Y la piel era suave y aterciopelada. Louis lo acarició suavemente, halando con las manos y trazando las venas con sus dedos. Harry se relajó en su silla de oficina y gimió como si fuera el indefenso y Louis fuera el poderoso. Louis decidió que le gustaba este juego.

Las grandes manos de Harry se movieron para agarrar los muslos desnudos de Louis donde se enrollaban sus ropas y los apretaba cuando Louis tiraba de su pene. Los dedos se marcaban en su carne pálida. Dolía, pero también se sentía bien. Louis se retorció y el agarre duro se suavizó. Harry empezó a trazar círculos en sus muslos, moviéndose en lo alto bajo su falda hasta que estaba acariciando la carne alrededor de su parte inferior.

—Niño, ¿qué me haces? —Harry suspiró de placer, y Louis correspondió enviando ondas telepáticas de su propio deseo por sus manos y directamente en el pene de Harry. Louis sonrió mientras el hombre mayor se sacudió y sus ojos se abrieron. Sus profundidades doradas ardían de deseo.

—Quiero que me montes Lou.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. No entendía lo que Harry quería decir con eso.

Harry no se molestó en explicar. Una gran mano ahuecó el centro de la espalda del muchacho y lo presionó hacia delante, abrazándolo apretado contra el pecho de Harry. Louis se inclinó hacia abajo, sumisamente curvando sus brazos hacia arriba y metiendo la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Harry. Harry levantó la falda en la parte trasera, dándole la vuelta sobre su espalda y dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de Lou a la habitación.

El muchacho oyó el hurgar en el escritorio por un momento y luego chilló cuando el frío lubricante fue rociado entre sus nalgas. Él se sacudió hacia delante y arriba, chocando con la mandíbula de Harry con la parte superior de la cabeza. Harry murmuró un arrepentido,

—Lo siento bebé.

Louis gruñó, pero se instaló hacia abajo mientras los hábiles dedos empezaron a relajar, calentar y facilitar el aceite dentro y alrededor de su agujero. Podía sentir el pene de Harry presionando contra su vientre, firme y duro como un garrote, y su propio pene se aceleró ante la idea de tomarlo entre sus piernas, sintiendo a Harry metiendo esa impresionante circunferencia dentro de él de nuevo. Nunca parecía que encajaría, pero siempre lo hacía. Harry era como un mago, de alguna manera apretando un pepino gigante en un monedero pequeñito. Louis se retorció en anticipación cuando los dedos de Harry avivaron su calor, dos de cada mano sumergiéndose dentro y estirando su agujero abierto, extendiendo el esfínter tenso hasta el punto del dolor y luego liberándolo. Él esperaba que en cualquier momento Harry lo levantara y le sentara en su pene.

El muchacho ansiosamente surcó sus caderas hacia delante cuando Harry presionó profundamente dentro, curvando y agitando la punta de sus dedos contra el lugar especial dentro de Louis que Harry parecía haber trazado.

El marcó un ferviente  _'Por favor'_  en el cuello de Harry con su lengua, pero en lugar de sentir al hombre mayor presionando dentro de él, para su sorpresa, Harry lo levantó de su regazo por completo. Él lo sostuvo en alto y Louis miró a Harry en estado de shock. El hombre mayor lo miró con perplejo cariño y luego le dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la pared de enfrente y lo dejó caer.

El muchacho terminó precariamente en los muslos de Harry con las manos sobre las rodillas del hombre mayor. La boca de Louis estaba abierta en una pequeña 'o' de sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amante.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo? —_ Hizo las señas exasperado.

Harry sonrió mientras se dejó caer en la silla y acarició su pene incitadoramente.

—Ven y trae tus perezosos huesos.

Los ojos de Louis se estrecharon ante la burla. Con mucho cuidado se empujó hacia arriba sobre las rodillas de Harry, usando sus brazos y hombros y sus pantorrillas y muslos para equilibrarse con cuidado en sus dedos de los pies. Era difícil, pero estaba encantado de encontrar que ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Con cuidado se movió hacia atrás, muy consciente de la mirada de Harry en su parte trasera meneándose mientras se movía para agacharse sobre el pene de Harry.

La punta de la lengua rosa estaba atrapada entre los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración, usando sus músculos de las piernas recién descubiertos a bajarlo con cuidado. Chilló cuando sintió el "bulto" del pene de Harry contra su sensible agujero y sus muslos se estremecieron con tanta fuerza que casi se dejó caer en él. Harry abrió la boca y sus manos grandes se movieron para ahuecar el trasero de Louis, apoyándolo con aquellas grandes, calientes manos, hasta que recuperó el control de sus piernas temblorosas.

La voz de Harry era ronca y gruesa y temblando de deseo cuando animó a Louis para acomodarse a sí mismo hacia abajo.

—Eso es todo bebé, tómalo con calma, eso es.

Louis pensó para sí mismo, un poco aturdido, que él había hecho esto. La voz de Harry temblaba de deseo, a causa de él. Se sentía vulnerable como ésto, de espaldas a él, incapaz de ver su rostro aún sabiendo que Harry había retirado su falda para poder ver todo lo que podía. Podía ver las piernas abiertas de Louis, su trasero abierto ampliamente y su agujero se agarró apretadamente como una banda de goma alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Harry donde penetraba su tembloroso sexo. Esto hizo que el muchacho se sintiera vulnerable por mostrarse tan completamente y sin embargo, también poderoso, como si estuviera montando un espectáculo.

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar el control de él mientras Louis se acomodaba empalándose plenamente. Se sentía como si cada pulgada de él que tomaba en su interior necesitara forzar un poco de sus otros órganos hasta en el vientre para hacer espacio para el órgano de mamut de Harry y, sin embargo, una vez que estuvo dentro, Louis se maravilló de lo vacío que había estado sin ello.

Su vientre estaba distendido, su pelvis se sentía estirada, sus entrañas pulsantes y temblorosas alrededor del miembro de Harry mientras flotaba en el borde del orgasmo a pesar de que acababa de empezar. Louis simplemente se agarró a las rodillas de Harry y respiró profundamente. Esta era la primera vez que le había dado tanto de control y estaba decidido a hacer que Harry se viniera primero esta vez, en lugar de al revés.

Concentrándose en los músculos de sus muslos y pantorrillas, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando Harry lo tenía haciendo sus ejercicios, Louis comenzó a levantar y bajarse lentamente a sí mismo. El nuevo ángulo extraño estaba afectando ese lugar dentro de él que hacía que su columna vertebral se enderezara y hormigueara su piel. Era un trabajo duro, pero eso era irrelevante si se comparaba con el increíble placer que le estaba dando.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a moverse más rápido, usando sus muslos para subir y bajarse a sí mismo, más rápido y más rápido, follándose a sí mismo en el pene de Harry. Él se levantaba hasta que el pene de Harry casi se deslizaba de su culo, cuerdas de fluido aferrándose a él, y luego caía de nuevo sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Era un trabajo duro; sus muslos temblaban y ardían y sus pantorrillas estaban acalambradas, pero no podía sentir nada, enfocándose en nada, excepto aporrear su sexo en el pene de Harry una y otra vez, lo más fuerte que podía, golpeando su pobre sexo y sintiendo la ondulación placentera a través de su cuerpo después de cada golpe.

Él dejó escapar respiraciones tensas mientras el sudor comenzó a gotear en las sienes y a mojar su espalda y cabello. Los gruñidos que separaron su hinchada boca eran poco elegantes y sin restricciones, pero Harry no estaba en mejor forma. Louis le oía maldecir a su espalda.

—¡Mierda, bebé, oh Dios! ¡Sí, justo así! ¡Sí!

Los labios de Louis tartamudearon una sonrisa incluso cuando el sudor cayó en sus ojos. Se levantó una vez más, sus muslos en llamas ahora, y se dejó caer a sí mismo, pero a medida que lo hacía, Harry se movió a su encuentro.

El hombre mayor empujaba hacia arriba, agarrándose de las caderas de Louis y conduciéndolo hacia abajo, más fuerte que nunca. Louis chilló mientras su suavidad se molía en la dureza de Harry y su próstata fue golpeada casi violentamente. Su espalda se arqueó como un gato y todos los músculos cansados se tensaron y se sacudió al correrse en un grito silencioso. El cuerpo de Harry se bloqueó en torno suyo, sus poderosos brazos moviéndose para envolver al chico mientras mantenía a Louis abajo en su pene palpitante, sellando sus cuerpos juntos para que pudiera llenar el vientre tenso del muchacho con chorros de semilla.

Louis se desplomó en sus brazos y él debe haber perdido el conocimiento por el más breve de los momentos, en el siguiente, abrió los ojos, los párpados caídos por el agotamiento, para ver a Harry que lo cargaba. Poder irradiada de su amante y todo lo que rodeaba al hombre grande parecía borroso, por lo que Harry mismo parecía aún más fuerte y más definido. Louis gimió cuando Harry lo acostó en la cama. Todo su cuerpo doliendo, pero muy especialmente sus piernas. Sus muslos y las pantorrillas se sentían como gelatina. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido diez millas y luego hiciese un millón de sentadillas; él estaba mucho más agotado que si acabase de hacer su entrenamiento regular.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero no lucía tan molesto. Él hizo las señas con cansancio.

_—Me has engañado._

Harry no admitió ni negó su engaño, se limitó a sonreír.

🥀

Harry no estaba ciego a lo perdido que Louis parecía estar en su propio cuerpo y lo perdido que parecía fuera del agua. Louis nunca fue una sirena que había anhelado piernas. Era una sirena que se deleitaba en ser una sirena, pero quien también quería a su compañero humano.

La adquisición de sus piernas había sido accidental y aunque Harry estaba seguro de que tenía que ser reversible, ellos hasta ahora no habían tenido éxito en la reversión de la misma. Él no estaba ciego a la forma en que Louis tenía problemas con sus piernas y la forma en que podría pasar horas mirando con añoranza a los peces en el acuario. Una vez que Louis comenzara a caminar por su cuenta, Harry pensaba que las cosas podrían cambiar. Una vez que obtuviera cierta libertad, una cierta independencia, algo de movilidad, vería que tener piernas no era tan malo.

Al menos, eso era lo que Harry esperaba que sucediera, fervientemente y desesperadamente, porque no había nada que Harry quisiese más que la felicidad de su  _amado_  y en breve devolverle su cola, él se quedaba sin opciones.

Hoy era el día, Harry estaba seguro de ello. Habían trabajado duro, las piernas de Louis se habían hecho fuertes, con los músculos en forma. Esos magníficos miembros largos estaban preparados para soportar el peso de Louis. Harry sabía que el chico podía hacerlo, el problema era el propio muchacho. Sus bellos ojos se llenaban de temor y dudaba de sí mismo mientras se aferraba a las correas de soporte, no estaba dispuesto a confiar en sus extremidades inferiores para hacer la tarea que fueron creadas para hacer. Sus respiraciones eran temerosas y jadeantes y Harry casi podía verlo revivir el horrible momento hace todos esos meses cuando se habían desplomado dolorosamente debajo de él. Pero habían recorrido un largo camino desde entonces. Harry creía en Louis. Louis sólo necesitaba creer en sí mismo.

Harry se trasladó para pararse delante de él. Él abrió los brazos como cebo.

—Ven a mí, mi amor.

Louis observó con recelo los escasos metros entre ellos como si Harry acabara de haberle pedido volar sobre el borde de un gran precipicio. Él negó con la cabeza obstinadamente y delgados dedos agarraron las correas de soporte de su arnés con más fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Harry le convenció.

—Simplemente deja ir las correas cariño. Estoy aquí y sabes que nunca te dejaría caer. ¿No sabes eso?

Ojos azules volaron hacia él y el aliento de Harry fue tomado por la rapidez con que el miedo desapareció. Una sonrisa radiante lo reemplazó y Louis se soltó.

Se puso de pie por un momento en sus dos hermosos pequeños pies y luego dio un paso y luego otro, sin temor como un niño que nunca había caído antes. Se movía con la gracia y el propósito de una bailarina de ballet y el estremecimiento de un nuevo fauno. Eso honró a Harry que todo lo que había tomado era un simple recordatorio de que no le dejaría caer.

Sus pasos lo llevaron directamente a los brazos de Harry y cayó en los brazos de su amante con una sonrisa de placer. Harry presionó beso tras beso a su vuelta hacia arriba, radiante carita.

—Yo sabía que podías hacerlo. Yo sabía que podías —murmuró Harry y Louis presionó su propia contenta satisfacción en la mente de Harry y luego empujó sus manos contra su pecho para que Harry lo dejara ir. Parecía que una vez que había probado sus piernas ahora estaba ansioso por ver lo que ellas podían hacer. Él caminó en un pequeño círculo alrededor de Harry y luego otro más amplio. Él rebotó y luego saltó y luego miró a Harry para hacer las señas.

_—Esto no duele._

Harry sonrió ante su sorpresa.

—Estoy tan contento querido, pero sabía que no lo haría. Esto es por lo que hemos estado trabajando para lograr todos estos meses. Sin embargo, te seguirás causando dolor si tú estás parado demasiado tiempo en tus pies. Recomiendo un montón de saltos de amor, hasta que construyamos tu resistencia.

 _—¿Resistencia? —_ Louis hizo las señas sugestivamente por encima del hombro mientras rebotaba sobre sus talones. Una fina ceja castaña se arqueó mientras Louis se movía en un pavoneo exagerado hacia el dormitorio.

Harry se preguntó dónde había aprendido a hacer eso y si tal vez él necesitaba seguir más de cerca los hábitos televisivos del chico. Sus caderas se movían de lado a lado bajo la falda azul elegante que llevaba y los ojos de Harry rebotaron con ellas como un hombre que estaba hipnotizado.

Se le hizo la boca agua con el deseo.

Sus pantalones se apretaron hasta que las costuras se tensaron. ¿Las pestañas insinuantes de Louis combinadas con ese lindo trasero meneándose? Harry no tenía ninguna oportunidad. El hombre mayor se tambaleó tras él en el dormitorio, sus propias piernas sintiéndose un poco como  _Jell-O_ _(3)_  debajo de él. ¿Cuándo Louis se volvió tan bueno en la seducción?

 _(3. Marca de gelatina americana._ )

Después de un buen tiempo de  _"construir la resistencia"_  sesión de hacer el amor, Harry suspiró satisfecho con la cabeza de Louis apoyada en su pecho. Los dedos del muchacho se enredaron en su ligero pelo en el pecho. Louis estaba fascinado por el pelo del cuerpo de Harry, sobre todo porque no parecía tener ninguno propio. Eso era algo que aún no había cambiado. Su perfecta, piel rosa perlada era tan lisa y suave como el terciopelo debajo de las palmas ásperas de Harry.

Harry acarició sus brazos cruzados.

—Creo que es el momento para que puedas salir de esta casa, niño.

Louis se sentó de golpe. Se movió para arrodillarse al lado de Harry. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y expresivos mientras hacía las señas.

_—¿Salir? ¿Dónde?_

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—A cualquier lugar que desees ir. Dondequiera que tus pies puedan llevarte.

El muchacho se acomodó a su lado y apoyó la mejilla en su palma. La idea de esta libertad en el mundo humano era nueva para él. Harry podía ver las ruedas girando. Un ceño molesto comenzaba a asentarse en sus rasgos delicados. Harry decidió librarse de ello con un suave recordatorio.

—Pero no sin mí, por supuesto. Dondequiera que vayas, voy.

Harry movió la nariz y Louis sonrió entonces.

_—Por supuesto._

El hombre mayor tiró al muchacho de vuelta en sus brazos y lo besó profundamente. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que sus piernas eran más fuertes de lo que él sabía y aunque ellas fallaran, Harry no lo dejaría caer. No importa qué.

Harry planeó su primera incursión en el mundo exterior con el mismo mimo que Harry ponía en todo lo que concernía a Louis. El invierno se estaba convirtiendo en primavera y el festival de los  _Cerezos en Flor_  estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Harry sabía que Louis se enamoraría de las hermosas flores de color rosa que se alineaban en las calles cada primavera, y él también estaría encantado con los desfiles y el baile, la música popular y los kimonos. Harry planeó obtener para Louis un kimono propio.

El muchacho había quedado algo enamorado de la cultura de las  _geishas_  desde que vio la película  _Memorias de una Geisha_. Ciego a la tragedia y enamorado de la belleza, Louis había estado paralizado. Declaró que las  _geishas_  eran la siguiente mejor opción a las sirenas, y se movían casi con tanta gracia. Harry fue, por supuesto, lo suficientemente inteligente como para leer entre líneas y darse cuenta de que Louis quería ser una  _geisha_ , si no podía ser una sirena.

Lo que quería su  _amado_ , su  _amado_  tendría.

Harry le ordenó un abanico y un pasador de jade para el pelo, zapatillas y kimono de seda. Era una impresionante mezcla de seda color aguamarina, y bordado con criaturas del mar y remolinos de charcos de agua pintados a mano. Era tan hermoso y realista que casi podía sentir que obtendría sus dedos mojados cuando lo tocaba. Harry lo arrastró sobre el delgado cuerpo de Louis con amor y luego hizo una pausa en su vientre donde estaba sorprendentemente... apretado. No apretado ajustado porque no hay un kimono en el mundo destinado a ser usado apretado, pero la superposición no era casi donde esperaba que fuera. Se preguntó si la costurera no había cometido un error en las mediciones. Harry desenvolvió el kimono y lo envolvió y luego entrecerró los ojos en él.

Louis miró hacia abajo, imitándolo. Harry le sonrió y ató los lazos para mantenerlo cerrado mientras arreglaba un bordado  _obi_  rosa alrededor de su cintura. Su mano seguía volviendo a sentir la curva rolliza del vientre de Louis. Estaba bastante seguro de que era más grande que antes, pero ocultó su curiosidad manoseándolo con afecto.

Después de que Louis estuviera vestido con su kimono, Harry le ayudó con sus zapatos. Habían estado practicando con zapatos en la casa, por lo que Louis estaba cómodo con sus zapatillas. El toque final fue un polvo de cosméticos. Harry había visto suficientes videos que podía ayudar al muchacho si era necesario, pero por el momento simplemente observó. Louis sumergió cuidadosamente una brocha suave y esponjosa en polvo blanco y la aplicó en su cara. Hizo a su fina, piel de porcelana aún más blanca y más brillante. Él utilizó un lápiz oscuro para trazar siempre tan cuidadosamente las esquinas de los párpados luego un bote de color rojo de pintura para hacer sus labios llenos brillantes y rojos como una manzana jugosa. En el momento en que Louis acabó con el rubor, Harry ya estaba sufriendo por una mordedura.

Se maravilló de lo mucho que envidiaba a Louis su inocencia. El muchacho se acercaba a sus preferencias de ropa con la misma forma refrescante, sin inhibiciones que se acercaba al sexo y recordaba a Harry que la designación de género era otra construcción humana. El género no era un sistema binario de blanco y negro, sino más bien un gradiente de mil tonalidades de gris. Louis caía donde quisiera en ese gradiente y Harry le envidiaba. Era completamente él mismo, y totalmente sin vergüenza de ello. Había crecido lejos de las siempre constantes  _"Los chicos hacen esto"_  y  _"Las chicas esto"_  y  _"Los niños no se comportan de esta manera"._  Louis no estaba preocupado por parecer  _"débil"_  si lloraba, o consciente de que se suponía que debía evitar ser femenino como si usar maquillaje fuese una vergüenza de alguna manera. Para él, lo masculino y lo femenino eran uno e igual y no había ninguna vergüenza en comportarse así tampoco.

 _Él era perfecto_ , Harry pensó para sí mismo,  _así como él era._  Los labios rojos de Louis se abrieron en una adorable una sonrisa carmesí, mostrando los dientes blancos, y Harry inmediatamente querían succionar el  _rouge_  de ellos. Pero también no quería echar a perder el trabajo duro de Louis. Había trazado esa pequeña boca de capullo a la perfección con el labio rojo pintado así, como para no ensuciarla, Harry se inclinó y besó su cabeza, teniendo la oportunidad de deslizar el peine de jade en su cabello.

Su cabello castaño estaba ahora recortado bastante corto debido a que Louis había tomado sobre sí mismo el darse personalmente un corte de pelo, y el desastre resultante que Harry tuvo que recortar hasta justo por encima de la nuca. Los mechones castaños eran espesos y con tendencia a rizarse una pizca naturalmente, por lo que el peine tallado se quedó justo donde Harry lo puso detrás de la oreja.

Louis se levantó y tomó pequeños pasos rápidos para ver la seda de su kimono susurrando detrás de él.

 _—¡Yo luzco como una geisha real! —_ Proclamó con sus dedos. Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero a sus ojos ninguna verdadera  _geisha_  jamás sostendría una vela por su  _amado_.

Harry acompañó a Louis a la limusina que los llevaría al festival.

No quería desafiar los pequeños pies del muchacho demasiado antes de que su día incluso hubiera comenzado. El conductor bajó a apenas por debajo del mercado, y fueron seguidos por el siempre solemne Zayn quien empujaba la silla de ruedas de Louis, por si acaso.

El festival estaba en su apogeo. Había docenas de otros en kimonos, pero las personas se detuvieron y miraron la visión de Louis porque el suyo era, con mucho, el más bello. El polvo blanco ocultaba lo que sabía Harry sería un rubor encantador.

El mundo vio a un guapo hombre de negocios adecuado y a una chica increíblemente hermosa en un adorable kimono de seda, paseando cogidos del brazo como un par sofisticado al borde de su compromiso. Mientras Louis parecía ser la imagen de una chica  _geisha_  tranquila y serena, Harry podía sentir la emoción zumbando en su pequeño cuerpo al estar fuera de casa en el mundo humano. Sus grandes ojos azules buscaron cada explosión de color y parpadeo de movimiento como si estuviera bajo el agua otra vez en el arrecife.

Encima de la cabeza había extensiones de linternas de papel de colores y telas y banderas y serpentinas. A ambos lados de la calle estaban los vendedores que comercializaban sus productos. Había animales y muñecos de peluche para los niños y globos. Harry compró a Louis un parasol pintado para cubrir su piel blanca del sol.

Los niños pequeños zigzagueaban entre la multitud, y Harry podía ver la fascinación en los ojos de Louis cuando vio a bebés felices en los brazos de sus madres. El aire estaba lleno de un millar de diferentes aromas de dulces y carnes. Las especias y aromas combinados en una mezcla embriagadora que tenía a ambas de sus bocas aguándose por el hambre. Comenzaron su aventura culinaria con tiras  _Yakitori_ _(4)_ , calientes y chisporroteantes fuera de la parrilla, luego fritas bolas de pulpo, y fideos  _Yakisoba_ _(5)_. Viajaron a través del festival y terminaron con hielo picado y fresas confitadas y  _mochi_ _(6)_  suave. El lápiz de labios de Louis se había ido, pero ambos de sus labios se tiñeron de color rojo brillante de los dulces.

_(_ **_4_ ** _. Son brochetas de pollo, pimientos, cebollas, tallos de setas shiitake, con una salsa, la_ _yakitori_ _, hecha a base de salsa de_ _soya_ _,_ _sake_ _, azúcar morena, miel y ajo._ **_5_ ** _. Son fideos fritos, son originarios de china, pero hoy en día están integrados enteramente en la cocina japonesa._ **_6_ ** _. Es un pastel de arroz japonés hecho de_ _mochigome_ _, un pequeño grano de arroz glutinoso. El arroz se machaca hasta convertirlo en una pasta y se moldea con la forma deseada._

Ambos de sus ojos se llenaron de asombro a medida que avanzaban hacia el parque. Cientos de personas caminaban bajo los árboles, sentados sobre mantas y descansaban debajo de los agrupamientos de flores de color rosa. Las ramas eran tan pesadas y abundantes con flores que sólo la más leve brisa enviaba pétalos que se dispersaron sobre sus cabezas. Aterrizaron en el cabello de Louis y en sus pestañas y Harry no pudo soportar ni un segundo de distancia de la sonriente boca. Se besaron bajo una rama inclinada de flores de cerezo rosadas y Zayn tomó una foto.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que Louis tenía un poco de una cosa por las cámaras porque una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que el pequeño cuadrado negro podía hacer, tomó la cámara de Zayn y se volvió con la intención de capturar cada momento del festival —cada dispersión de las flores, la sonrisa de cada niño y cada segundo del fabuloso desfile que siguió.

Durante el desfile, Louis se sentó en su silla de ruedas con Harry en un lado y en el otro Zayn para mantener su punto de vista sin obstrucciones. Un niño pequeño, de no más de dos o tres, se sintió frustrado con su propia falta del panorama y trepó entre las piernas de los hombres subiendo derecho en el regazo de Louis como si perteneciera allí. De la sonrisa que floreció en la cara de Louis en la exuberancia del niño, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez lo hacía. La madre del niño se deshizo en disculpas y trató de recuperarlo, pero el chico se agarró tenazmente al cuello de Louis y se negó a ser trasladado de manera que lo dejaron pasar el resto del desfile allí.

Cantantes cantaron y bailaron bailarines. Concursantes de belleza saludaban desde las carrozas y percusionistas tamborileaban. Una docena de hombres en un traje de gran dragón se movían por el camino y ambos, Louis y el niño, se quedaron sin aliento de alegría cuando el respiradero de fuego en la parte delantera escupía llamas fuera de la boca del dragón.

Louis tomó fotos, disparo tras disparo del desfile con atención, como si se convenciera de que si simplemente tomara suficientes fotos, podían revivir este día una y otra y otra vez. Cuando por fin había terminado, el niño le dio un borroso beso en la mejilla blanca de Louis y dejó una huella de chocolate de su mano en el kimono como agradecimiento por el asiento. Louis sólo se rió. Harry estaba contento de que sabía el nombre de la mejor tintorería en la ciudad.

Cuando el festival llegó a su fin, Louis se quedó en su silla de ruedas, con los pies cansados y doloridos después de un largo día de caminar, y Harry le giró en una posición perfecta para ver los fuegos artificiales y luego lo dejó en las manos capaces de Zayn mientras recogía otra ración de  _Yakitori_  y cuencos colmados de fideos fritos.

Por un momento Harry dudó sobre los engordantes, grasientos fideos, recordando el vientre regordete de Louis y la forma en que el kimono se había tensado para atarlo sobre él, pero luego negó con la cabeza. ¿Y qué si Louis había ganado un poco de peso? Él era perfecto como estaba y su pequeño vientre era perfecto también.

Para rematar su terrible menú de festival de comida, Harry compró encurtidos y molinetes de pelusa de algodón de azúcar. Louis arrulló con deleite ante el botín, cuando Harry regresó. Para disgusto del hombre mayor, él luego apiló los encurtidos, pollo y algodón en la parte superior de sus fideos y consumió todo el brebaje repugnante con fruición. Harry hizo todo lo posible para no vomitar.

Cuando el cielo se volvió de color púrpura oscuro y el sol desapareció detrás del horizonte, Harry esperó con ansiedad contenida por los fuegos artificiales. Louis nunca los había visto antes.

Las personas se arremolinaban y Louis los observaba como si estuviera en un teatro. Cada cara, cada persona parecía fascinarlo individualmente.

 _—Todos ellos son tan diferentes —_ él hizo las señas asombrado _—_ _, como los pétalos de las flores, cada una igual pero diferente y tantos que difícilmente se pueden contar._

—Y se añaden otros nuevos todo el tiempo —dijo Harry, apuntando a un bebé en brazos de su madre. En sus rechonchos puños, él agarraba una ramita de flores de cerezo y la sacudía como un sonajero. Los pétalos flotaban en el aire. Él balbuceaba con deleite y Louis sonrió.

_—Hay tantos y yo soy sólo uno, eso me hace sentir tan pequeño, tan insignificante._

—Para el mundo, tú sólo eres una persona. Sin embargo, para una persona, tú eres el mundo —bromeó Harry.

Louis arqueó una ceja delicada en él.

_—¿Se te ocurrió eso a ti solo?_

—No, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. Ahora ven aquí.

Él ayudó a transportar a Louis arriba y fuera de la silla de ruedas y hacia abajo en sus brazos justo cuando el primer fuego artificial floreció por encima.

Louis volvió a caer en su regazo en un poco elegante despatarrarse y el peine en su cabello fue cayendo. Él gritó de sorpresa por la fuerte explosión. Tenía los ojos como platos cuando las chispas de colores brillaban en el cielo nocturno y luego fueron sustituidos por más.

Pequeñas luces se dispararon hacia arriba. Una y otra vez, de manera brillante, las luces se expandieron, convirtiéndose en tonalidades brillantes de color reflejado en la cara vuelta hacia arriba para verlas. Los colores brillantes se deslizaron lentamente del cielo, sólo para ser sustituidos por más, cada explosión sintiéndose de alguna manera más brillante y vívida que la anterior. Los dedos de Louis apretaron los antebrazos de Harry dolorosamente con cada una de las fuertes explosiones, pero su cara estaba radiante de alegría.

Harry se movió para darle un beso, pero sólo fue capaz de reclamar torpemente la comisura de su boca porque Louis se negó a apartar la vista de los fuegos artificiales. Eso siguió y siguió, la multitud jadeante y aplaudiendo a su alrededor hasta que dos conchas rojas enormes explotaron en formas de corazón gigante. Otra bomba blanca añadió sus chispas, en un anillo brillante alrededor de los corazones, atando los dos juntos hasta que desaparecieron en el cielo oscuro y todo estaba en silencio otra vez, la noche perturbada.

Finalmente, al parecer, Louis respiraba.

 _—Flores del cielo_  —él hizo las señas en total asombro—  _¡Flores de fuego, flores voladoras!_

— _Hanabi_  — Harry dijo—. Esto significa  _flor de_ _fuego—_ _,_  y le mostró Louis cómo hacer el signo correcto con sus dedos.

 _—La cosa más bella que he visto —_ hizo las señas Louis.

—Yo no —dijo Harry mientras llegaba cerca lo suficientemente para que su aliento acariciara los labios rojos de Louis—. Yo no.

🥀

A la mañana siguiente los dos pagaban por excederse con un poco de nauseas.

Harry culpó a los pinchos de pollo, mientras estaba reuniendo galletas saladas y refrescos para el malestar digestivo de Louis.

—Podrían haber estado un poco rancios. Lo lamento tanto bebé.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

_—No te disculpes, ¡la pasé mejor que nunca! Y la comida sabía muy bien para mí._

Mordisqueó las galletas saladas con cuidado y sorbió el refresco  _ginger-ale_. Había una capa de sudor en su frente, pero declaró que se sentía mejor de inmediato. Harry mismo se sentía bien, simplemente no tenía ganas de comer por un tiempo después de comer en exceso tan extravagantemente. Harry palmeó el vientre redondo de Louis con cariño y luego inclinó la cabeza para besar la suave carne. Louis le dio un toque preocupado ante aquello.

 _—¿Me estoy poniendo gordo?_  —Preguntó inocentemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No querido, no estás ni remotamente cerca de algo de lo que cualquiera podría alguna vez considerar gordo. Pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pesaste?

Louis se mordió el labio mientras consideraba.

—Creo que justo después de que perdí mi cola.

El hombre mayor asintió.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Qué tal si vemos dónde te encuentras ahora? Harry ayudó al chico desde la cama y se tambaleó hasta quedar de pie en la balanza. Louis siempre era sólo un poco más inestable sobre sus pies en las mañanas. La aguja de la balanza se amplió justo más allá de la marca de sesenta y cinco kilos de peso en que había estado anteriormente Louis y se trasladó a tambalearse justo por encima de la marca de ochenta kilogramos. Harry se quedó sin aliento.  _Quince kilos_. ¡Louis había engordado quince kilos en poco más de cinco meses! Eso parecía excesivo y teniendo en cuenta la fragilidad de los huesos y las articulaciones este tipo de exceso de peso podría ser desastroso. Por supuesto, él cedió, algo de eso tenía que ser la densidad ósea adicional y la masa muscular. Y aunque algo de eso era grasa, Louis difícilmente podría ser culpado. Tenía una fría naturaleza y, por tanto, mucho menos activo metabólicamente. Harry debería haber tomado eso en consideración al determinar sus requerimientos nutricionales.

Y, sin embargo, consideró que al mirar al vientre redondo de Louis, el peso que llevaba no parecía ser gordura. Su vientre era tenso y firme, no flácido en absoluto. Era casi como si él estuviera... no, eso era imposible.

—Louis —preguntó vacilante—, ¿sientes el estómago extraño o diferente para ti? ¿Sobre todo últimamente?

El joven desnudo se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba para cepillarse los dientes y escupía en el lavabo.

_—A veces se siente raro, como si la comida se estuviera moviendo._

—¿Como si la comida se estuviera moviendo? —Harry repitió lentamente.

Louis asintió e hizo las señas.

_—Sí, pero ¿pensé que tal vez era normal para los humanos debido a la gravedad? A veces mi comida se siente como se estuviera moviendo alrededor de mi vientre. Como en este momento._

Tiró la mano de Harry para que descansara contra la parte plana de su abdomen y desde el interior, Harry sintió justo el más débil de los golpes contra la pared abdominal. Eso era inconfundible por nada sino la patada de un bebé.

 _—¿Ves? —_ Louis hizo las señas mientras la cara de Harry se ponía blanca.

Fue la primera vez en toda la vida de Harry que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se balanceó sobre sus pies, golpeando a Louis hacia atrás, inmovilizando sus nalgas desnudas contra el lavabo del baño mientras Harry se agarraba a ambos bordes de la repisa de porcelana con manos temblorosas.

—Oh, Dios mío — jadeó—  _Oh, Dios mío._

La cara de Louis parecía presa del pánico mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos para no tener que mirar bizco el uno al otro. Sus dedos se enredaron,  _—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?_

Harry se supone que debería tener a Louis tomándose una prueba de sangre o algo para confirmarlo, pero él ya sabía, en su corazón, que era cierto. Tragó saliva, sus ojos ámbar se bloquearon en los azules asustados de Louis.

—Estás embarazado bebé.

Louis se le quedó mirando como si él hubiera dicho que el cielo era morado y luego sacudió la cabeza.

_—No, no lo estoy. Tú dijiste que los chicos no pueden quedarse embarazados y yo soy un chico._

La mano de Harry se hundió en su rostro.

—Yo pensé que eras un chico, pero tienes los dos conjuntos de órganos sexuales. Yo supuse que el otro era vestigial. Dios, ¡soy un completo idiota!

Su mente corría para tratar de determinar qué tan avanzado Louis estaba. ¿Cuándo había quedado embarazado de él? ¿Fue la primera noche que habían hecho el amor, mientras que el tritón estaba en celo? Eso debe haber sido. A pesar de que, durante meses habían estado procreando y ni una sola vez había Harry pensado en usar un condón con él.

Ahora, era dolorosamente obvio cuán corto de miras y obtuso había sido. ¡Oh su pobre bebé, su pequeño ángel inocente! Era una más en una larga lista de cosas que Harry había hecho con él sin obtener el consentimiento adecuado. Lo había tomado del mar y tomado su inocencia y debido a eso, Louis había perdido su cola y ahora el pobre chico estaba embarazado y ni siquiera lo sabía. Harry se había apoderado del timón de su vida y cambió el curso de la misma de manera irrevocable, sin ni siquiera una pizca de las aportaciones de Louis.

—Lo siento Louis, lo siento mi amor.

El meñique de Louis le tomó de la barbilla y obligó a sus ojos a encontrarse, un rotundo  _"¿Por qué?"_  Hizo eco en su mente.

—Debido a que debería haber sido más inteligente, debería haber esperado esto como una posibilidad y tomado precauciones, pero nunca pensé... y nunca discutimos y ¡yo ni siquiera sé si  _quieres_  niños!

Dos dedos agarraron la boca del hombre mayor y apretaron sus labios cerrados en la misma forma en que las cejas de Louis apretaron su propia frente junta. Harry podía sentir su incredulidad flotando a través de su mente. Louis estaba asombrado de que Harry podría incluso pensar que Louis puede que no quisiera a este bebé. Ráfagas de radiante, esperanza alegre empujaron la preocupación de Harry a distancia y suspiró de alivio.

Harry apretó las manos a las sienes de Louis.

—¿Eres feliz? ¿En verdad?

 _—¡Sí!—_ Louis hizo las señas _—_ _, yo ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que quería uno, pero ahora, me siento como la persona más feliz del mundo. ¡Es un bebé_ _Harry_ _! ¡nuestro bebé!_

Su sonrisa era deslumbrantemente brillante mientras él ahuecaba su vientre y Harry reflejaba su resplandor luminoso como hacía la luna al sol. Le temblaban los labios mientras apretaba el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo en un abrazo que lo abarcaba todo y se preguntó si había un límite al número de milagros que podría experimentar en una vida. Había pensado que, cuando él sacó a Louis del mar ese era el final de su historia, pero parecía que su cuento acababa de empezar.

El día siguiente fue pasando en una serie de pruebas médicas encubiertas. Se realizaron análisis de sangre y estudios de imagen, pero los resultados se mantuvieron en alto secreto y marcados para los ojos de Harry solamente. Cuando las imágenes de ultrasonido llegaron, casi entró en pánico, porque estaba convencido de que el bebé sólo tenía una pierna. Después de estudiar las imágenes un poco más, se dio cuenta con vergüenza que estaba leyendo las imágenes bien. Sin embargo, la palabra apropiada para el solitario apéndice inferior del bebé era cola, no pierna.

Harry estaba, por un momento, aterrado al descubrir que su bebé era una sirena. Rápidamente se calmó. Su casa entera estaba dedicada a la atención a largo plazo, la salud y felicidad de las sirenas.

Había construido toda su vida en torno a las necesidades de Louis. El bebé no sería diferente, un segundo milagro precioso.

Louis, por su parte, estaba encantado. No podía esperar a tener su propio bebé para besar y abrazar. Se sentía eufórico y se realizó como compañero de Harry. Todavía recordaba la decepción que había sentido cuando Harry le dijo que los chicos no podían tener hijos y no podía evitar sentirse muy satisfecho de que Harry se hubiera equivocado.

Louis alisó sus manos sobre la curva de su vientre y sonrió cuando sintió al bebé presionar de vuelta. Podía sentir los suaves zarcillos de conciencia del bebé que comenzaba a despertar y se preguntó cómo podía alguna vez haberlo confundido con otra cosa excepto la nueva vida que él tan evidentemente era. Y él era un  _él_. Harry dijo que no podía decir por la ecografía lo que era el bebé debido a la anatomía única y la cola, pero Louis sabía. También sabía que no tenía especial importancia. El género era más importante para los animales terrestres que las criaturas marinas. Muchas criaturas marinas cambiaban sus géneros dependiendo de las condiciones y Louis estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había sucedido con él. Su cuerpo había sido presentado con la pareja perfecta y él había cambiado su morfología para tomar ventaja principal de eso. Su hijo, o hija, harían lo mismo cuando él o ella encontraran al que estaba destinado a estar con ellos.

Todavía se sentía un poco extraño en su cuerpo humano, sin embargo, especialmente cuando continuó aumentando de tamaño.

Desde el día en que Harry se dio cuenta de que su vientre se había hecho más grande, éste parecía haberse hinchado exponencialmente hasta que el andar de Louis se volvió un contoneo y se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una sandía. El único lugar donde verdaderamente se sentía cómodo era en el agua. Louis pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la playa, a la deriva en las aguas poco profundas del pequeño mar. El agua de mar era fresca y reconfortante y Louis podía sentir que al bebé le gustaba estar allí porque dormiría más tranquilamente en su vientre. Cuando Louis estaba de pie o sentado, el bebé se retorcía y meneaba, tratando de ponerse cómodo, parecido a como Louis mismo estaba.

No, él se sentía mucho mejor flotando sin peso en el agua. Las branquias en su cuello se abrirían y le permitirían incluso flotar boca abajo si lo deseaba, con los ojos abiertos para poder ver todos los peces y los corales debajo de él.

La primera vez que Harry lo encontró así, boca abajo flotando en el agua, al hombre mayor casi le había dado un ataque al corazón. Él había golpeado en el agua y sacó a Louis y luego inició un boca a boca antes de evaluar al confundido chico.

Por último, una vez que se calmó, Louis le explicó que era básicamente su versión de bucear y Harry le pidió que por favor, se moviera o pataleara de vez en cuando para que supiera que no se había ahogado. Louis rodó los ojos ante la insinuación de que una sirena pudiera ahogarse, pero obedeció e hizo todo lo posible para no caer dormido en el agua de esa manera, a pesar de que el balanceo suave era terriblemente calmante.

Él perdió su capacidad duramente ganada de andar en su último mes de embarazo.

Simplemente, no había forma en que sus frágiles piernas pudieran mantenerse al día con el cada vez mayor peso de su vientre y él terminó de vuelta en la silla de ruedas, aunque al menos esta vez tenía la fuerza superior del cuerpo para manipularse a sí mismo dentro y fuera de ella, según fuese necesario. Eso ayudó a que Harry no estuviera muy lejos. Su amante se cernió sobre él como un helicóptero humano.

Louis básicamente pasó sus días haciendo ejercicios con pesas, comiendo por dos, acostado en la arena como una ballena varada y flotando en el agua como un parche de algas. Leyó todos los libros que pudo encontrar de bebés y Harry le compró una cámara submarina para jugar. A Louis le gustaba. Le hubiera gustado mucho más si fuera capaz de sumergirse bajo y obtener primeros planos, pero su vientre hinchado lo mantuvo en la superficie, y cualquier intento de empujar hacia abajo debajo del agua lo enviaba flotando como una boya en las olas. Lo único que podía hacer era flotar en la superficie y tomar fotos de lo que podía.

Todos los días se puso un poco más gordo y cada día se puso un poco más excitado. Podía sentir los pensamientos del pequeño y cada día se hacía más coherente. A su pequeño le gustaban los alimentos salados, y los pimientos picantes. Le gustaba la música y cuando Harry le cantaba. A él le gustaba estar en el océano tanto como fuese posible. Y le gustaba estirar sus extremidades dentro del vientre de Louis. El bebé estaba empezando a sentir calambres en su interior. Estaba listo para salir. Louis podía sentirlo.

Louis puso ambas manos sobre su vientre y sonrió ante la idea de conocer a su bebé por primera vez, abrazándolo, al ver su cara.  _Pronto_ , pensó medio dormido para sí mismo, pronto. Louis bostezó y luego volvió a sonreír al sentir a Harry llegar junto a la cama y besar su frente.

—Hey pequeña mami. ¿No tienes ganas de levantarte esta mañana?

Louis abrió los ojos y asintió somnoliento.

Harry le sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que eso está perfectamente bien. El bebé va a estar aquí en cualquier momento ¿correcto?

 _—Hoy_  —Louis hizo las señas _—_ _O te voy a enviar tras él._

Harry se rió.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Puedo conseguir cualquier cosa, alimentos, agua... bacinica?

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada ante la no-divertida broma e hizo señas de manera cortante.

_—Sólo el desayuno, gracias._

—¡Dos desayunos enseguida! Uno para ti —Harry besó los labios de Louis—, y uno para ti hombrecito—. Luego se inclinó y besó el vientre de Louis. Louis podría sentir al bebé retorciéndose con placer por la proximidad de la voz de su padre, a pesar de que el pequeño no podía entender las palabras todavía.

Harry salió de la habitación y Louis dormitó un poco más. Se sentía muy pesado y la sensación de pesadez le hizo soñoliento. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry lo estaba alentando a despertarse y ayudando a sentarse en posición vertical con almohadas detrás de su espalda.

Su desayuno se asentaba en una bandeja, apoyado en un marco de madera. Había una orquídea púrpura brillante establecida junto al zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Louis sonrió ante el gesto considerado y dijo  _'gracias'_  con sus dedos justo antes de morder en una gruesa rebanada de pan tostado de nuez untada con abundante jalea de piña. Era su favorito. También había gachas y una tortilla y algunos encurtidos dulces, junto a un bagel con salmón ahumado. Era un surtido extraño, pero instaban tanto a Louis y al bebé. El bebé tenía hambre también.

Louis comió tanto de su desayuno como pudo y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás con un suspiro de satisfacción y acarició su abdomen en avanzado estado de gestación.

— _¡Eso estuvo tan bueno! ¡Zayn es el mejor cocinero de todos los tiempos!_

—¿Cómo sabías que Zayn lo hizo, no yo?

—Porque nada estaba quemado.

Harry fingió estar dolido.

_—_ _Hmmph_ _._

Louis le guiñó.

 _—Está bien, tienes otros talentos_.

El hombre de cabello rizado ronroneó mientras se inclinaba y perdía su boca sobre el cuello de Louis.

—Pues bien, yo sólo voy a tener que asegurarme de que te tengo satisfecho con ellos entonces no me dejarás por el mayordomo.

La mano de Harry se movió hacia abajo para apretarle entre las piernas y ahuecar sus bolas. Acarició suavemente el pene de Louis, tocando con el pulgar la cabeza y Louis gimió, follándose contra su toque.

Él estaba caliente, increíblemente tanto, y él sabía que no debería estarlo —Harry le había hecho una paja justo antes de irse a la cama y luego una vez más durante la noche, cuando Louis despertó enrojecido y excitado y no podía dormir.

Su pene no consiguió la nota, y se levantó, rígido e incansable, caliente y palpitante entre sus piernas. Louis ni siquiera podía verlo más, por supuesto, sobre el montículo gigante que era su vientre embarazado, pero podía sentir la mano de Harry moviéndose sobre él entre las piernas y envió un hormigueo delicioso arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral.

Su sexo estaba al instante mojado, empapado con la humedad como si su cuerpo estuviera prácticamente salivando por la estimulación sexual. Louis no podía entender por qué su cuerpo se despertaba con tanta facilidad en estos días. Él ya estaba embarazado así que el sexo parecía un poco un punto discutible.

En cualquier caso, la espalda del castaño se arqueó y él gruñó cuando la cabeza de Harry desapareció más allá del montículo de su vientre. Su mano continuó sus mágicas ministraciones en la protuberancia de carne de Louis, formando dentro un círculo suave para que Louis rodara mientras su aliento rozaba sobre la carne febril de su coño _(7)_  chorreante. Louis hizo un sonido ahogado cuando Harry empezó a olisquear en la carne resbaladiza, olfateando con respiraciones largas como si disfrutara del aroma de ello, llenando sus fosas nasales con el almizcle picante de Louis, y la idea sucia casi empujó al muchacho sobre el acantilado.

 _(7. La palabra utilizada por la autora es_ _ **"**_ _ **cunt**_ _ **"**_ _, por lo tanto la traducción es correcta. Recuerden que ella explica que hay criaturas marinas que cambian de género dependiendo de las condiciones, así que como se acerca el tiempo de dar a luz,_ _Louis_ _al parecer a tenido una adaptación para facilitar el parir, aunque no hay mayor explicación respecto a la misma y ella sigue utilizando términos como "agujero" y "arruga"_ _intercaladamente_ _con "vagina"_ )

Gritó en el primer golpe de la lengua ruda de Harry en su sensible agujero. Louis empujó su culo con urgencia contra la cara de Harry mientras que el hombre de más edad comenzó a comerlo completamente. Sus movimientos inadvertidamente limpiaron corrientes húmedas de babosidad de toda la cara de Harry, pero el otro hombre justo acarició con la boca en la arruga almizclada en el centro de Louis aún más. Todo se sentía relajado y húmedo y blando ahí abajo. Su agujero se sentía flojo y abierto. Se sentía como si su propia pelvis se ensanchara, sus caderas sueltas y aceptando e incluso a pesar de que ya estaba tan lleno, con su bebé y su desayuno, sabía que había espacio para un poco más. Finalmente Louis agarró del cuero cabelludo y básicamente telepáticamente gritó a Harry para que se metiera dentro de él.  _Ahora._

Harry levantó su rostro resplandeciente y se limpió algo de los jugos vaginales de Louis del ceño antes de que pudiera correr a sus ojos. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Cariño, no puedo, no con el bebé tan cerca.

Louis frunció el ceño con los ojos calientes y le empujó hacia abajo contra su mano.

_—¡Dedos entonces! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Por favor!_

Sin detenerse siquiera a contestar, Harry empujó dos de sus dedos en el interior del canal manando de Louis. El muchacho apenas los sentía. Un tercero se añadió con facilidad y luego un cuarto. Louis se quejó. Todavía se sentía insatisfecho. Necesitaba más. Le envió la imagen del dedo pulgar de Harry metiéndose cuidadosamente junto a los otros dedos y luego deslizando la mano entera fácilmente en su cuerpo hasta la muñeca.

Gotas de sudor estallaron en la frente del otro hombre.

—Louis, ¿quieres que te meta el  _puño_? ¿Estás seguro?

Louis asintió febrilmente, su vagina floja enganchada alrededor de los cuatro dedos de Harry. Había un montón de espacio para más. Su cuerpo ya estaba haciendo camino para el bebé. Si no era ahora, ¿cuándo? Separó más las piernas, dejando al descubierto tanto de su coño como fuese posible y los gruesos labios los tiró hacia atrás para mostrar a Harry sus encendidas, rojas entrañas. Harry tragó mientras cerraba su mano tanto como le fue posible, ajustando su último dígito dentro de la estenosis de la apertura de Louis y luego comenzó a empujar.

Su mano se deslizó en el interior como si fuese tragado, tragado con avidez por el sexo de Louis hasta que su muñeca desapareció entre las piernas de Louis y la punta de los dedos golpeó contra la dura boca del vientre de Louis. Louis gimió cuando su coño se llenaba a reventar. Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era girar un poco, lado a lado, frotando los huesos gruesos, desiguales de su mano y la muñeca en el interior del terciopelo húmedo del interior de Louis y el muchacho llegó con un grito. Sus pálidos muslos se sacudieron y su coño sujetando sobre el enorme puño en su vagina.

La cantidad de líquido que se vertió fuera de él era extraordinario. Las sábanas debajo de él estaban empapadas al instante, el líquido bajaba el musculoso antebrazo de Harry y goteaba desde su codo sobre la cama.

Por un horrorizado segundo Louis pensó que se había orinado encima. Sus pestañas se abrieron de par en par en sobresalto. Harry se quedó entre sus muslos mientras él con cautela, siempre tan delicadamente extrajo su puño de la vagina abierta de Louis. Un sonido fuerte de chapoteo llenó la habitación, ya que apareció libre del sexo de Louis. Otro chorro de almizclado líquido le siguió y la cara de Harry se puso pálida. Él seguía mirando fijo.

Louis le hizo señas ansioso.

_—¿Qué?_

Harry tragó y miró rápidamente por entre los muslos extendidos de Louis y luego de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Cariño, creo que tu agua se acaba de romper.

Una amplia sonrisa estalló en el rostro de Lou y su cabeza se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

 _—Oh, gracias a Dios_ —él hizo las señas— _¡Por fin!_

El hombre de pelo oscuro sacudió la cabeza, con el rostro pálido y preocupado.

—Cielo, tú no entiendes, yo rompí tu agua. Con el puño. Yo rompí tu agua. ¿Qué pasa si he hecho daño al bebé?

Louis alcanzó para rozar la mente del bebé. Su pequeño seguía a la sombra feliz a largo de las olas del orgasmo de Louis. El bebé no entendía eso —no el sexo ni nada, pero sabía que algo había hecho a su madre sentirse bien y feliz y entonces el bebé se sentía bien y feliz también. El pequeño aún no era consciente de que su tiempo en el vientre de su madre estaba llegando rápidamente a su fin. Louis sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a Harry, agarrando la todavía pegajosa, húmeda mano del otro hombre, y la colocó en su vientre.

 _—Estamos bien_  —hizo las señas— _, lo prometo._

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo lo siento tanto, debería haber sabido mejor–

Louis le interrumpió con un grito de indignación. Sus dedos volaban con furia.

_—¿Es una broma? ¡No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente! ¡He estado esperando esto durante dos semanas! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente el estar tan gordo que no puedes caminar? ¿O tener que orinar todo el tiempo? La angustia para más adelante si lo deseas, pero en este momento, ¡lo único que necesito que hagas es que estés listo para atraparlo!_

—Está bien amor, está bien —Harry calmó— Vale.

Su compañero de inmediato se transformó a modo de batalla, apoyando las piernas de Louis en almohadas y obtuvo un cronómetro para realizar un seguimiento de las contracciones de Louis. El muchacho había sido quizás un poco demasiado confiado acerca de la velocidad con la que el nacimiento iba a suceder. Las contracciones empezaron lentas y débiles y esporádicas, a veces tanto como treinta minutos de diferencia. Louis apenas las sentía.

Pensó que esto iba a ser un juego de niños.

Entonces su primera contracción verdadera golpeó.

Se apoderó de la parte baja de su abdomen con un horrible dolor de tipo cólico y su ingle sintió un fuerte dolor tenso. Se acurrucó en posición vertical y se agarró a las sábanas. Gruñó y gimió como un animal con sus piernas abiertas. Harry le frotó los hombros y la espalda con suavidad hasta que pasó.

Louis sintió la imperiosa necesidad de empujar y sus músculos pélvicos se esforzaron, pero el único resultado fue la rendición de sus músculos de la vejiga y esta vez, Louis realmente se orinó encima. La contracción disminuyó y se tumbó, jadeante por la vergüenza.

Harry le acarició la mano.

—Ven, vamos a sacarte de estas sábanas mojadas y limpiarte.

El chico estaba todo para ese plan, pero al momento en que trató de sentarse erguido fue golpeado por otra contracción acalambrante.

Esta vez estuvo a punto de perder el control de sus intestinos. Al momento en que la contracción se alivió, Louis hizo las señas con los ojos grandes.

_—¡Baño! ¡Ahora!_

Harry pareció entender por completo. Él lo levantó, sábanas mojadas y todo, y lo transportó rápidamente al baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y Louis fue dejado agradecidamente a solas con los restos destrozados de su dignidad.

Largos momentos pasaron, y finalmente Harry volvió a llevarlo de nuevo a la cama. De alguna manera, con una velocidad sobrehumana, él había logrado despojarse de la ropa de cama sucia y cambiarlas en el lapso de unos cinco minutos. Louis se sentó en una cama felizmente limpia y seca.

El resto de su trabajo pasó un poco más sin problemas. Zayn mantuvo un suministro constante de trozos de hielo, agua y toallas limpias. Harry registró las contracciones y, ocasionalmente, puso las manos entre las piernas para comprobar su dilatación.

Louis sabía que había un helicóptero preparado y un muy respetado obstetra, pero Harry y él, ambos tenían acordado que ese sería el último recurso. Por un lado, Louis realmente quería tener al bebé en casa, donde se sentía cómodo y dos, no era como si su bebé fuese exactamente... normal.

Las contracciones fueron cada vez más y más cerca y el malestar de Louis creció. No era sólo el dolor de los calambres sin embargo, Louis también podía sentir la angustia de su bebé. El pequeño se sentía claustrofóbico, caliente, como si las paredes se cerraran en él, apretándolo con cada contracción. Estaba muy incómodo. Además, Louis se sentía seco y con comezón, especialmente sus piernas. Con cada momento que pasaba, su incomodidad aumentaba.

Louis estaba sudando profusamente, gimiendo y agarrándose el vientre y la comezón en las piernas. La agitación de Harry creció cuando la angustia de Louis aumentó. Le trajo trocitos de hielo y agua fría y puso paños húmedos en su frente y pecho. Harry le dio un baño de esponja para apartar el sudor pero no ayudaba al charco de la misma en el que Lou estaba tumbado.

Durante las contracciones Harry sostuvo su mano, dejando que el muchacho clavara sus dedos, tan duro como él quisiese y luego lo consoló en el medio, sosteniendo y acariciándolo, lo que Louis toleraba hasta que se hizo demasiado caliente para soportarlo.

El hermoso rostro de Harry fue sacudido por la preocupación mientras acariciaba la frente del chico.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Louis gimió cuando sus músculos abdominales se apretaron y sintió que el bebé comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo. Él tenía el deseo repentino, abrumador por estar en el agua, en el mar, casi de la misma manera en que necesitaba aire para respirar. Louis no podía estar seguro de si era su deseo o el del bebé, pero él agarró Harry estrechamente y proyectó la necesidad hacia él.

Harry lo recogió cerca, levantándolo y la sábana en la que yacía le ayudó a llevar al muchacho, cuya piel era resbaladiza por el sudor. La propia espalda y axilas de Harry estaban empapadas con su propio sudor nervioso mientras se esforzaba por llevar su paquete difícil de manejar. Sus pies sólo apenas habían alcanzado la arena de la playa artificial cuando inició la siguiente contracción de Louis. El muchacho mostró los dientes, gruñendo de dolor y Harry lo sentía en sí mismo cuando Louis inconscientemente lo proyectaba en su mente. En ese momento, él habría hecho cualquier cosa para eliminar el dolor por él.

Harry instaló al chico abajo en la arena blanda, con su parte inferior del cuerpo sumergido en la fría agua salada. Louis suspiró de alivio inmediato. El corazón de Harry estaba apretando con la auto-recriminación y la culpa. Él había hecho esto a su amado muchacho. Él había causado este dolor.

—Nunca más —prometió—, nunca te haré esto de nuevo, lo prometo, lo juro. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme cuando esto...

Louis le golpeó con el codo en el plexo solar de Harry y el hombre mayor cayó de rodillas como una piedra. El mensaje era claro como el cristal,  _"¡Deja de pedir disculpas y_ _ayúdame_ _!"_

En el instante en que Louis cayó al agua fue como si alguien golpeara avance rápido en el nacimiento. El bebé quería estar en esa deliciosa agua, fresco, y ¡lo quería ahora!

La gordura del vientre de Louis se tensó y sus muslos temblaban. Su espalda se arqueó y chillidos emanaban de su garganta mientras su sexo se separaba más amplio de lo que nunca creyó posible. El bebé estaba en camino.

Su pelvis se estiraba, una última vez sus ojos aguándose, y la cabeza rizada, sangrienta del bebé surgió de entre los pálidos muslos de Louis. La mano de Harry se trasladó para ahuecar al infante de sus hombros, y después de su cintura, y luego sus caderas y la cola se acomodó a través de la estenosis de la apertura de Louis.

Por último, el bebé estaba libre. Harry se trasladó para levantar al tritón bebé del agua, pero Louis rodó hacia delante con un gruñido de dolor y lo detuvo con una pequeña mano en su brazo. Harry se detuvo, su gran mano que sostenía a su hijo bajo el agua.

Harry le preguntó con preocupación.

—Louis, tengo que levantarlo. Él se podría ahogar.

Louis negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. En su excitación, Harry parecía haber olvidado el cordón umbilical al que todavía estaba unido y, por supuesto, el tritón bebé no estaba en peligro de ahogarse, incluso sin el cordón.

Las manos de Louis se movieron para frotar suavemente el lado del pequeño cuello de su hijo. Instintivamente, sabía exactamente qué hacer. Sus dedos estimulaban las branquias herméticamente cerradas, persuadiendo suavemente para que se abrieran y proyectaba la sensación de respirar a través de ellas con el fin de mostrar al bebé cómo usarlas. El bebé arrugó la boca, hizo una mueca como si estuviera cagando y de repente las hendiduras se abrieron de golpe, tirando de agua fresca y limpia.

Entonces, los ojos del niño se abrieron también. Louis y Harry miraron con asombro por encima de la superficie del agua. Él era muy pequeño y perfecto. Tenía una diminuta nariz de botón como Louis y pelo rizado castaño en la cabeza, al igual que Harry. Tenía oscuros, ojos desenfocados, y cuando levantó la vista hacia sus padres, él estaba bizco.

Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Harry cortó con cuidado el cordón desde el vientre del bebé rogordete y Louis se tumbó en la arena para expulsar la placenta. En comparación con el bebé, eso fue fácil y rápido y Louis suspiró de alivio cuando ya no estaba. Se sentía deliciosamente vacío, como si sus órganos internos, finalmente tuvieran espacio para respirar de nuevo. Su estómago se desinfló y la piel quedó suelta, pero él sabía que iba a tensarse con el tiempo. Incluso si no lo hiciera, Louis usaría los cambios en su cuerpo con orgullo, como heridas de guerra. Era la evidencia de la cosa increíble que su cuerpo había logrado. ¡Había hecho a otra persona!

Louis observó con ojos suaves cómo su compañero arrastraba los dedos curiosos sobre la cola de su bebé. Era de un azul más oscuro que Louis y con un toque de brillo de color naranja cuando la luz golpeaba sus escamas. Sus grandes manos callosas se movieron para ayudar a las aletas amontonadas del bebé a desplegarse. Comenzaron débiles, como un trapo mojado, y luego se desplegaron abiertas en el agua. El bebé las flexionó experimentalmente como si estuviera listo para nadar lejos. Louis se mordió el labio con preocupación. No podía dejar que su bebé nadara fuera solo, y sin embargo, no podía seguirlo sin cola. Harry tenía un pequeño acuario establecido en la habitación del bebé en el que ellos podrían ponerlo, pero Louis no estaba listo para moverse todavía. Sus piernas se sentían insoportablemente pesadas.

Se desplomó hacia atrás con un suspiro. Fue entonces cuando Harry le dio un codazo, señalando a sus piernas.

—Louis, mira.

Se apoyó en sus codos. Su mirada cayó sobre sus muslos. Estaban cubiertos con parches de escamas azules y plata y los parches se expandían rápidamente. Se movió y se dio cuenta de que sus muslos estaban cerrados juntos. No estaban sellados entre sí exactamente. Era más como si sus piernas se sintieran atraídas la una a la otra, como imanes. Louis sabía que podía separarlas si quisiera pero él no quería. Él las presionó juntas y observó sus escamas volver a crecer bajo el agua.

Lágrimas de alegría cayeron y cayeron en el agua de mar. Su hermosa cola crecía y se extendía desde su piel desnuda, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Sus preciosas aletas pélvicas se alargaban y extendían desde sus caderas y su aleta de la cola se desplegaba desde sus dedos de los pies. Cada escama era perfecta. Incluso se habían ido sus cicatrices.

Louis miró a su compañero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar de alivio.

 _—¡Pensé que la había perdido para siempre!_  —Tartamudeaba con los dedos, ahogándose con su aliento.

Se sentía como si su burbuja de alegría pudiera salir de él, él podría explotar con ella cuando Harry levantó a su bebé desde el agua y puso al niño en sus brazos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba hacia abajo a su hijo.

 _—Hola_  —Louis transmitió al jovencito— _, y ¿quién eres tú?_

No habló con palabras tanto como pensamientos y sentimientos, pero esta era la lengua de la gente de Louis, nacida inherente en cada jovencito. El bebé le respondió, él irradiaba una abrumadora sensación de entusiasmo por su nueva libertad. Él estaba encantado de estar en el mundo. Louis sonrió y tradujo su nombre a Harry.

 _—Luke_. Su nombre es  _Luke_.

Era un que significa ' _liberarse'._  Era un nombre fuerte y perfecto para su nuevo pequeño. Si el pequeño sería capaz de hablar su nombre aún quedaba por ver.

Luke arrugó la cara incómodamente y transmitió su intenso deseo de ser puesto de nuevo en el agua. Louis lo bajó de manera que su cola se sumergió pero mantuvo la cabeza levantada. El bebé era más pequeño de lo que un bebé humano habría sido, pero se movía con mucha más autonomía. Luke ya era capaz de moverse y apoyar su propia cabeza bastante bien. Él se movió incómodo. Sus branquias se agitaron como si tratara de sacar el aire a través de ellas. Louis las presionó suavemente cerrándolas con los pulgares.

Harry protestó.

—Louis, no puede respi-

Su preocupación fue interrumpida por el llanto gritado del primer aliento o aire de Luke y primer grito exhalado. Los gemidos eran como ningún sonido que Louis mismo podría hacer, pero era un sonido muy familiar. Era el llanto de un bebé humano.

—Cuerdas vocales —Harry carraspeó con asombro—, él tiene cuerdas vocales.

Louis sonrió y Harry se rió. Su bebé sería capaz de hablar, y nadar. Él era el primero de una nueva clase. Luke agitaba su cola, salpicando en el agua mientras se hizo una bola con sus dedos pequeños y lloró. Su cara se puso roja con su rabieta, pero su madre sabía que sólo quería lo que él quería.

 _—¿Podemos? —_ Él hizo las señas a Harry y Harry asintió vacilante. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Louis a deslizarse por la arena en aguas más profundas, la mitad apoyándolo hasta que el agua tomó el peso. Observó cómo las dos cosas más preciosas en el mundo para él se deslizaban por debajo de la superficie. Ahora se daba cuenta de que las piernas de Louis nunca habían sido permanentes, sólo una pequeña parte de su ciclo de vida natural. Al parecer, las sirenas, como las tortugas marinas, llegaban a la costa para tener sus crías, y se devolvían al mar cuando terminaban. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó solo, sintiéndose feliz por Louis, pero con lástima de sí mismo.

Entonces la bonita castaña cabeza de Louis apareció y saludó exuberante. Su sonrisa era radiante. Determinación floreció a través de los bellos rasgos de Harry. Se despojó de sus ropas mojadas, ató sus branquias artificiales en la boca y se sumergió bajo la superficie. Sus piernas fuertes y musculosas pataleando duro mientras se lanzaba hacia abajo, con las manos extendiéndose, los ojos fijos en su compañero y su hijo.

Dondequiera que su  _amado_  fuera, él le seguiría.

Aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos, siempre encuentran una manera al final.

🥀

_Cinco años más tarde._

Harry podía sentir el dolor de cabeza desvaneciéndose de detrás de sus ojos cuando el olor fresco de sal se encontró con su nariz. Él enorme acuario tenía un olor característico que, para Harry, olía a paz y alegría y seguridad y felicidad y a familia. Eso era instantáneamente relajante.

Había sido un largo día de hacer frente a las estimadas burocracias y a los hombres de negocios que las poseían.

La compañía de Harry había inventado una tecnología increíble; un sistema de filtración que purificaba el agua que corría a partir de fuentes industriales. Ésta separaba el agua por completo de sus contaminantes y neutralizaba los contaminantes para su uso en otras aplicaciones. La tecnología funcionaba, y Harry la tuvo instalada inmediatamente en todas las plantas de su propiedad; el problema fue convencer a los otros para invertir en un gasto del que no iban a ver ningún beneficio.

A los ojos de Harry, los beneficios eran evidentes. No quería que el único arrecife que sus hijos volvieran a ver estuviera en acuarios. Los océanos no existían para ser cosechados desde y vertidos dentro, al igual que los baños, que existe sólo por el placer de los seres humanos. El océano era un hogar de innumerables criaturas en peligro de extinción.

Había tomado un sinnúmero de horas y millones de dólares en promoción, así como en la recopilación de datos de cientos de fuentes para convencer a los políticos que los seres humanos estaban a punto de causar un daño sin precedentes a los océanos y los animales que vivían en ellos.

Había docenas de criaturas marinas suspendidas sobre el precipicio de la extinción en masa, y no era desde la nada, sino del aumento de los niveles de acidez solo. Del transporte de contenedores, la extracción de petróleo, la captura de peces y la minería de los fondos marinos; los impactos sobre la ecología del océano se estaban acelerando. Pero no era tan malo que no pudiera ser revertido. Los océanos estaban todavía en gran parte intactos, todavía lo suficientemente salvajes para recuperarse para la salud ecológica, si se estuvieran realizando cambios ahora.

Hoy había sido una victoria y Harry había ganado la nueva regulación del gobierno sobre la gestión de residuos en las plantas de fabricación de Japón. Sin embargo, Japón era solo un país y era sólo un paso.

Pero era, al menos, un paso en la dirección correcta y todos los días, los ojos de las personas se estaban abriendo y más se estaban uniendo a la causa.

Cuanta más gente supiera, más de ellos serían educados, más cuidadosos. El propio Louis había sido fundamental en la incansable campaña de relaciones públicas de Harry. El tritón era un fotógrafo con talento, con una gran facilidad para capturar la personalidad de las criaturas que vivían por debajo de las olas del mar y llevarlas a la vida para el espectador.

No eran objetos, ni adornos bonitos para ser admirados detrás de un cristal, sino más bien criaturas vivientes con sus propias vidas y familias, pensamientos y sentimientos. La exposición más reciente de Louis había llevado la difícil situación de esas criaturas a los corazones y mentes de innumerables ciudadanos. Harry sintió que la obra de Louis había sido instrumental en la victoria de hoy. Todos los datos en el mundo no estarían impulsando a un político a la acción en la forma en que un cambio en la opinión pública podía.

Tal vez un día, el océano sería lo suficientemente limpio para que sus hijos, o tal vez los hijos de sus hijos, regresaran.

El  _CEO_  suspiró con satisfacción mientras dejaba caer la corbata y sus pies descalzos golpeaban la arena suave de la playa. Detrás de él había un rastro de ropa y accesorios, esparcidos como migas de pan. Él terminó en nada más que sus pantalones y acabaron adornando una silla de playa antes de que se metiera en el agua. Sus calzoncillos boxer oscuros se aferraron a sus velludos y musculosos muslos, pero volver para conseguir un par de pantalones cortos de baño adecuados parecía mucho tiempo. Harry estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a sus amados.

Los llamó, salpicando y golpeando las manos en el agua. Dos cabezas castañas rizadas aparecieron desde el agua, seguido por una tercera, y Harry sonrió ya que todos ellos lo saludaban alegremente desde la distancia y luego desaparecieron debajo de la superficie de nuevo.

Luke llegó a él en primer lugar, seguido rápidamente por Abby. La alegre de tres años de edad ya había dominado el arte de las acrobacias en la superficie. Mientras que el de cinco años de edad, Luke, lo saludaba con un digno  _"Hola Padre",_  Abby saltaba del agua como un pez volando en los brazos extendidos de su padre.

 _—¡¡Hola papá!! —_ Chilló mientras que chasqueaba su cola hacia arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. El movimiento recordó a Harry el de un perrito feliz.

Él apoyó a la pequeña abajo en el hueco de su brazo y la besó en las mejillas pequeñas y redondas.

—Hola mi niña del Arco iris. —Harry le llamaba así porque mientras que las colas de Louis y Luke eran principalmente de un color sólido, la de Abby estaba salpicada de diferentes colores, como un gato calicó. Había rojos y rosas y morados y azules, acentuados por los verdes y amarillos. La coloración distinta se adaptaba a su salvaje, encantadora hija perfectamente.

—¿Dónde está tu hermosa madre? —Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras Louis aún tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

La niña se rió y echó un vistazo a él desde detrás de sus dedos. Ella susurró con timidez.

—Mami está nadando lento hoy.

Él estaba inmediatamente alarmado.

—¿Lento? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Está enfermo?

Luke alzó la vista desde donde estaba sentado en la playa, con diligencia restregando su cola seca. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi madre no está enferma.

Harry volvió a mirar a Abby. La niña se rió y se ruborizó mientras sus delgados hombros se encogieron como si tuviera un secreto que apenas podía contener. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo.

Harry frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

—Niños, ¿qué está pasando?

Por ahora, Luke estaba despegando con cuidado sus escamas secas. Para los niños, el cambio de sus colas a sus piernas era tan fácil como poner o quitarse los pantalones. Él sospechaba que las sirenas estaban destinadas a pasar de la tierra al agua con regularidad, aunque los seres humanos habían hecho eso casi imposible para Louis. Siempre era un poco más difícil para Louis el cambio, más tiempo y un poco más incómodo. Harry pensaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que nunca había estado fuera del agua hasta que se había desarrollado completamente.

Sus hijos se miraron con complicidad, reuniéndose la mirada azul de Luke con los ojos verde esmeralda de Abby, pero ellos simplemente se guiñaron el uno al otro y ninguno habló. Harry sentó a Abby en la arena junto a su hermano para poder usar la toalla. En algunos momentos, sabía que ella estaría tambaleándose alrededor de la playa en sus piernas regordetas de niño. Ella era mucho de un terror en la tierra mientras estaba en el agua.

Él apretó los puños en las caderas y fingió ser severo con ellos.

—Bien entonces, si no me dices lo que está pasando simplemente tendré que ir a buscar a Louis por mí mismo.

Una mano suave le dio un golpecito en la espalda y le dio la vuelta. Louis estaba detrás de él en el agua. Estaba desnudo. El agua en cascada en los rizos castaños húmedos, arrastrándose en riachuelos por su piel de porcelana para desaparecer en donde el mar lamía sus pantorrillas curvilíneas. Tenía pantorrillas. Pantorrillas y rodillas y muslos bien formados y sin embargo, estaban empapados con agua de mar...

Harry se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta.

Louis sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la movía para descansar sobre su vientre.

La mano de Harry tembló un poco, acariciando la piel todavía-plana con los dedos, y luego se trasladó a recoger Louis en sus brazos. Su voz ronca por la emoción cuando preguntó,

—¿Otro?

Apenas era capaz de creerlo. Louis hizo un gesto de confirmación, pero la cuenta tubular de agua salada en los muslos era la evidencia visible. Normalmente, el agua del océano al momento en que tocaba la piel de sus piernas, los folículos de queratina únicos bajo la piel al instante comenzaban a crecer en escamas. Pero cuando Louis estaba embarazado, no importaba cuánto tiempo él las sumergiera en el agua, sus hermosas piernas desnudas estaban allí para quedarse. No es de extrañar que los niños dijeran que estaba  _'nadando lento'_  hoy. Pequeños bribones.

Sonidos de asco y arcadas falsas venían de detrás de él mientras besaba los labios de color rosa de Louis y Harry giró la cabeza para corregirlos con un ceño amenazador. Los traviesos, hermanos rizados tomaron sus manos y corrieron por la playa riendo como locos. Como debían, de pronto tendrían otro socio en el crimen. Probablemente estaban en camino para encontrar a Zayn y pedir una galleta o dos antes de la cena. Les gustaba hacerlo demasiado. El anciano mayordomo tenía un buen punto suave por los más pequeños y los malcriaba terriblemente.

La boca de Louis asaltó la suya y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el cuello de Harry. Entonces todo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia Harry como si estuviera a un instante de abalanzarse si Harry no seguía con los besos ya. Sus labios se encontraron y el muchacho respiró contra su boca, cálido y determinado e inexorable.

Durante todo este tiempo después, a veces era todavía difícil para Harry el creer que su vida era real.

Si todo esto era lo que alguna vez tendría, pensó Harry, sería suficiente y, sin embargo, cada día Louis le daba más. Él había sostenido a Louis cerca cada noche y se había comprometido a cada pulgada de él a la memoria por ambos, la vista y el tacto. Se postraba ante él con sus pensamientos, sus palabras, sus acciones y sus manos. Él estaba todo el tiempo hipnotizado por las extremidades delgadas y delicadas curvas, pelo suave y besos húmedos. Louis estaba siempre a su disposición y siempre ávido del contacto de Harry, para ser  _amado_  y acariciado y adorado, pero eso realmente nunca amainó la desesperada necesidad de tenerlo, tomarlo, mantenerlo enrojecido y tembloroso y siempre extasiado.

A pesar de todo lo que Louis le había entregado a él, Harry sospechaba que nunca estaría realmente satisfecho.

Él siempre querría esto.

Siempre estaría hambriento por el toque de la mano de Louis, el sabor de sus labios y el roce de su mente brillante contra la propia de Harry.

Por el resto de su vida, el anhelo de Harry mantendría su corazón y el alma extendiéndose, al igual que los hilos de oro de una red de un pescador, lanzándose y lanzándose en el agua, y siempre buscando traer a su  _amado_  de nuevo en sus brazos; justo donde Louis siempre quiso estar.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
